A Summer Kind of Wonderful
by elleynad
Summary: Finn, Rachel and the rest of the Glee Club has the summer of their lives. Finchel, some Quick.
1. Chapter 1

All rights go to Fox and Glee. I do not own these characters. Let me know what you guys think! Xo D.

Chapter 1

Finn Hudson looked down at his hand linked with not only the prettiest girl in school, but his girlfriend. He had her back and that was all that mattered. Although he was still blaming himself for their loss at nationals, Rachel was right, he was an artist, and he expressed his feelings in the moment. He didn't regret it one bit.

It was the last Glee club meeting of the year, which meant one thing, summer time. And despite the mishaps of Nationals, the entire Glee club was finally at ease with each other. After the meeting Puck and Kurt convinced everyone to go to dinner in celebration of their 12th place at Nationals as well as another year without killing each other entirely.

Before getting out of the truck Finn looked over at Rachel who was undoing her seatbelt and glancing in the rearview mirror to fix her hair. Wow, did she look beautiful he thought. And Finn couldn't be happier that the two of them were finally back together. He reached for her hand and couldn't help but stare.

She looked up at him confused, "What's wrong? Is there something in my teeth?" gliding her finger over her front teeth.

He smiled his half smile, "No, you're perfect. I'm just really happy to call you mine again."

She leaned over the seat and kissed his cheek softly and whispered in his ear, "Me too. I've really missed you."

He cradled her face in his hand and leaned in for a kiss. Before he could kiss her soft lips, -and boy did he want to, he missed kissing Rachel so much. Puck was pounding on the front of his truck. "Lets go you two love birds!"

They both laughed. Rachel began to pull away but Finn held her face, "Just a quick one." Planting a soft but quick kiss on her lips.

Rachel smiled and grabbed her purse, "Dinner now, more of that later."

She winked at him and turned away to open the door of the truck. Finn got out and met her around the front. They held hands as they walked across the parking lot and in to the restaurant. She wrapped her other arm around his. She loved doing that, he felt so strong, and she loved knowing that he was hers.

They walked in and joined everyone who had managed to take up a big portion of the restaurant. Santana looked up and snickered, "It's about time!" Rachel looked over at her concerned. She knew that after the whole Nationals episode, she and Santana were maybe not the best of friends. Santana smiled and winked at Rachel. Brittany was right, they were a family, and she couldn't hate Rachel forever.

Kurt pushed Blaine over who had also been invited and patted the seat next to him. Rachel smiled and slid in, Finn right behind her.

Finn looked over at Quinn who was laughing with Brittany and Artie. She caught Finn's look and glanced up with a soft smile. She was hurt that Finn and her had broken up, but she knew that he loved Rachel. And she was learning to accept that.

Blaine caught Finn's attention when he'd asked, "So, I don't want to be Debbie Downer or anything, but I'm really curious to know just how awesome that kiss was Finn? Kurt said the entire audience was stunned. And that Jesse kid was sure jealous. So It must have been something" Kurt leaned over smacked his boyfriend giving him a dirty look.

Rachel started to blush and got really nervous. Finn looked concerned as everyone stared waiting for an answer leaning over to Blaine, "I think it's a little too soon man." Finn quickly dug his face into the menu.

Mercedes and Sam let out the laugh they were trying to hold in. Puck pulled down the menu from Finn's face, "Yea man, tell us! I mean, it better have been the best kiss you've ever given and gotten." Everyone laughed.

Brittany started to lightly pound on the table and got everyone chanting, "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!"

A still embarrassed Rachel hid her bright red face in Finn's arms as he looked down and then back up at everyone. He shifted his arm and put it around her, "What can I say, like I told Jesse St. Jack Ass, It was the Superman of Kisses."

Everyone began to laugh as Rachel looked up from Finn's shoulder, "It even had its own Cape! Right Finn?" They all started to clap and cheer.

Puck yelled across the table while stretching his arm out for a high five, "Way to go Hudson!"

Plates started to pile up as everyone was finishing their meal. As they all talked about how disgusting Rachel's vegan meatballs she made them all taste were, Brittany noticed a familiar tune playing lightly on the over head radio. She started to sing her part as everyone stopped talking and looked over at her. Santana grabbed her arm, "Not here Brit!"

She pulled away and grabbed her fork to use as a microphone, "We can sing in front of hundred's of people at Nationals, but not at Breadstix?"

At this point, almost the entire glee club had joined in.

Finn looked down at Rachel, who had started singing too, and began to sing his line,

"_Just a small town girl,_

_ livin' in a lonely world. _

_ She took the midnight train goin' anywhere."_

Rachel looked up at Finn, and used his hand as a microphone,

"_Just a city boy, _

_ born and raised in south Detroit. _

_ He took the midnight train goin' anywhere."_

They sang the entire song, and the Glee club had never had so much fun singing together. By the time they were done they had all managed to work their way out of the booth and begun dancing around the tables in their areas. The other people having dinner at Breadstix found the performance provided quite entertaining. As they finished, everyone let out loud cheers and applause. Everyone took a bow and headed back to their seats.

As they all walked out into the parking lot, Rachel stopped them, "I want you guys to know that I love every single one of you. We've all had our confrontations and sometimes we hate each other. But in the end, we're a family, and I just wanted you guys to know that."

Kurt ran up to Rachel and gave her a big squeeze, "We love you too."

Puck winded himself in between Rachel and Finn and wrapped his arms around both of them, "Alright, I think we should take a camping trip to the lake! It'll be so bad ass, I can guarantee that! Who's down?" Hands shot up and it looked like everyone was in.

Rachel looked up at Finn, "This is going to be the best summer!"

He wrapped both of his arms around her and gave her a hug, "Yes it is Rachel Berry, especially since I have you." He just couldn't believe that everything had worked out with Rachel so well.

Mercedes grabbed Rachel and linked arms, linking arms with Quinn on the other as she pulled them away from the boys, "Alright girls, we need to plan a sleep over to get all of this drama cleared before the lake trip. I don't want our trip to turn into a scary movie where one of the girls goes crazy and starts killing everyone, hiding their body's in the lake. This Diva wants to see her senior year!"

Rachel and Quinn both laughed. Rachel quickly agreed while Quinn hesitantly gave a head nod.

Mercedes looked back at Lauren, Tina, Santana and Brittany, "You guys in?"

"Sure!"

"Count me in!"

"Definitely, but I'm bringing Lord Tubbington!"

Santana laughed at Brittany and then looked back at Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn, "Oh what the hell, last time I went to a party with Berry, I actually had fun!"

They all clapped and began to plan where and when they were going to have the slumber party.

As everyone said their goodbyes, Finn and Rachel walked over to his truck hand in hand. Finn let go of her hand and ran to the passenger door, "Finn, are you okay? You do know that that's where I sit right?"

He laughed at his girlfriend who was so smart but sometimes missed the big picture. He opened the door and took her hand guiding her into the truck, "I'm being a gentlemen Rach."

Embarrassed she took his hand and hopped up into the truck. Before closing the door, he brought his hand up to his lips and sweetly kissed it. Rachel began to giggle, "Why thank you kind sir, you sure are quite the gentlemen!"

He smiled up at her, "I've got to pull out all the stops to make up for loss time."

He made his way around the truck, and when he got in Rachel scooted as close to him as she could, "We've got plenty of time."

The words hit Finn like a giant Freight Train, he didn't have much time. He told him self not to worry about it now, It was summer time and despite Rachel's early preparations to leave Lima forever, she was here now and he wasn't going to let that ruin their summer break. She tucked her self into his side humming the song that was on the radio and he began to drive Rachel home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rachel woke up the next morning to text messages from Kurt and Mercedes. Everyone had decided that the sooner the Lake Trip, the better. So they had planned for it to be Memorial weekend, which was the upcoming weekend so the girls and Kurt had only one week to have their sleep over.

She showered and ready herself before heading downstairs for some breakfast. It was saturday so the smell of her fathers's pancakes filled the house. She childishly ran down stairs into the kitchen singing along to the Broadway show tunes that were playing on the radio. She walked in the kitchen and was stunned to find Finn sitting at the counter talking with her dad discussing basketball.

Finn heard her footsteps and turned around smiling, "Good Morning Beautiful!" Quickly realizing he was amongst her parents he glanced over at both of them. Neither of them seemed to mind. They were glad Finn was back in her life, just as much as she was.

"Finn! Hi. Good morning! What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here, I'm just stunned, and glad I got dressed before I came down stairs." She walked over and gave him a hug.

Her dad interjected, "Finn was stopping by to leave your purse. You left it in his truck last night after your Glee club dinner."

She grabbed a seat on the stool next to Finn, "Oh right. You didn't have to bring it this early. I could have easily met you later on."

He handed her the purse, "I don't mind. It's nice spending time with the Berry's again. And honestly, I've really missed Pancake Saturday." He laughed nodding towards her father. "Is it alright if I stay for Breakfast, Mr. Berry?"

Rachel shot her father a smile he just couldn't say no to, not that he had any reason to. Rachel's father and dad, both knew how much she loved Finn, as did they. Last year when she and Finn had dated, Finn had come over every Saturday for Pancakes. He took day trips with them to museums and plays. They loved Finn Hudson, and they loved him for Rachel. They were as happy as she was that they were back together. "Of course you can Finn, we'd love to have you."

Rachel clapped her hands together, gave Finn a peck on the cheek and grabbed a stack of plates, "I'll set the table."

Finn stood up grabbing some glasses, "I'll help!"

Hiram looked over at Leroy who was smiling with joy as he flipped a pancake, "Just like old times!"

After breakfast Finn offered to drive Rachel over to Mercedes house where she was going to meet her and Kurt to discuss the sleepover plans. Rachel kissed Finn goodbye and jumped out of the truck shouting back, "Love you, text you when I'm ready!"

Finn shouted back, "Love you more!"

He began to drive over to Puck's house where he and Sam were waiting. They were going to help Sam apply everywhere for a Summer job. And maybe find one where they could all work together. When he got there, both boys were waiting outside and jumped in the truck.

"Hey man, whats up? How was breakfast at Berry's?" Puck asked fiddling with the radio trying to find a good song.

"Yea, I hear her father makes the best pancakes." Sam asked looking over at Finn over Pucks mohawk.

Finn smiled, "Yea he does. It was awesome! I've missed it."

Just then puck yelled, "Hell Yea! This is my jam." All three boys laughed and began to dance and sing a long.

They pulled in to the parking lot of Sheets N' Things. It was their first stop and since Finn and Puck used to have jobs there, they thought this was the best place to start.

Meanwhile at Mercedes house, Rachel and Kurt were singing along to Defying Gravity when Mercedes walked in from the other room with notepads and pens, "Alright guys, time to plan the best girls night. Ever!"

They gathered around in a circle and began to pencil down some ideas.

"I think we could do it at my house. We can use my dad's Oscar room?" Rachel said looking up at Mercedes and Kurt.

Kurt clapped both hands together, "That's a great idea. I can put on a show for everyone on the stage. Show you ladies how its done."

Mercedes looked up at Kurt, "Please, you both know I'm the best!"

Rachel chimed in, "We can have a competition, like partner up and sing songs. It would be awesome entertainment."

The three of them made finishing touches on all of the details for the slumber party that would take place on monday night. They sent out text messages to all the girls and everyone responded with a yes but Lauren.

Zizes had been accepted to a wrestling camp all summer and she had to leave the next day. She'd be gone for the next two months. Before Lauren left she and Puck had decided to end their "relationship" of things. It'd be better for the both of them. Especially since Lauren was sure to find a super hunky wrestler quite liker herself at camp, was how she put it.

Bummed that all of the girls weren't going to be there, they still went on with the plan.

Soon enough it was Monday evening and Rachel was just finishing up taking down extra pillows and blankets to the Oscar room. Her dad's were going to be gone that evening at a convention in a nearby town so the girls had the house to themselves. It was seven o' clock on the dot when the doorbell rang. Mercedes and Kurt stepped in and made there way to the basement.

Mercedes looked around, "Hey girl, everything looks good."

Kurt walked over to them, "I'm excited we're doing this, but I'm a little worried about Blaine tonight!"

The boys had decided that since the "girls" were having a sleepover that they should have a guys night too. Finn thought since his brother was going to be with the girls, Blaine could come along with them. He was practically part of the New Directions anyways.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Finn is there, don't worry." Rachel said, reaching out to hug Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soon enough Brittany and Santana had arrived and were talking with Kurt and Mercedes. Mike had dropped Tina off before heading over to Finn's house.

It was almost 8:30 and no Quinn. Rachel walked over to Santana, "Hey did Quinn decide not come? It's getting kinda late."

"She said she'd be here. Its weird that she's not, and she's not answering her phone either. Maybe Fabray changed her mind." She turned back to Brittany who was still trying to figure out why the room was named after some guy named Oscar.

"I thought Rachel's dad's name was Leroy?"

Rachel picked up her phone and dialed Quinn's number. No answer. She called over to Finn's and asked if he'd still had the number for her house. He looked through his phone and repeated it over to Rachel. She dialed and strangely enough Quinn answered.

"Hello!"

"Quinn?"

"Rachel? How do you know my house number?"

"I didn't, Finn had it, and since you weren't answering your cell, I- We got a little worried."

"Oh."

"Yea, why aren't you here yet? You're still coming right?"

"My car is broken down, and my mom is out. Sorry Rachel. Goodnight."

"Wait! Don't hang up. Why didn't you call someone, we could have gone to pick you up? Anyone of us!"

"Goodnight Rachel."

She hung up and Rachel stayed stunned. Quinn really wasn't coming. She ran over to Mercedes and asked her to watch over the house.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes shouted as Rachel began to run up the stairs.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes. Promise." With that Rachel was out the doors and in her car.

Although she and Quinn had never really been "friends," Lima was a small town, and everyone knew where everyone lived. She pulled up to the Fabray drive way and walked to the front door. She knocked on the door, and after a a good twenty seconds of no answer, she gave up and began to walk back to her car.

"Rachel? What are you doing here? Are you lost?"

Rachel turned back to see Quinn standing at the door, "No, I came to pick you up. You said you didn't have a ride, and well I figured that I could help you out."

"Well that was just a waste of your time. I didn't want to go." Quinn rolled her eyes and began to walk back in side.

Rachel stood in shock, "Why not? At the restaurant you seemed..."

Quinn interjected almost yelling, "I lied. I don't want to go to a slumber party with you and everyone else and pretend to have fun. Maybe I wont even go to the lake, its not like any of you would miss me anyways."

"But We're doing this for us you know?" Rachel stopped and yelled back.

"For us? There is no us Rachel. It's you. And then it's me. No us." She folded her arms starring down at Rachel. "I get it, you think, we can just be friends. Well it's not that simple. I don't want to be your friend Rachel."

"I see. Well I'm trying to be the bigger person. And I think this will be good for us Quinn. You may hate me, but I don't hate you. I've never hated you. I really haven't liked you, but I've never hated you."

Quinn rolled her eyes again, "Why, I've been awful to you. More so lately."

"Like I said, I haven't liked you, but I could never hate someone. Except maybe that review guy who said 'Funny Girl' was one of Barbaras worst. But sure, you made my high school life for almost its entirety a nightmare, and you've consistently made my self esteem drop. But that's high school. And we're a family. And this is our chance to try and be civil with each other, we still have another year in glee and I don't want it to suck because we can't learn to be friends."

With that Rachel turned around and headed back to her car. She shouted back to Quinn, "I'll be in the car if you change your mind. I'll give you fifteen minutes."

Quinn stood by the door for a while before turning back inside.

Rachel sat out in her car listening to the radio station. It had now been twenty minutes and thirty seconds. Rachel had waited just a few more minutes in hopes that Quinn had changed her mind. But Quinn wasn't coming. She was about to drive away when she heard the front door to Quinn's house slam shut. Quinn walked in front of the car towards the passenger seat carrying a bag and pillow. She opened the back door to Rachel's car and placed her things down.

She opened the front door and got in. She looked over at Rachel who just sat there smiling.

She looked out the front window as Rachel asked, "What changed your mind?"

Quinn looked over at Rachel, "I figured you're not going to leave me alone. Especially when I looked out the window three minutes ago, and you were still sitting in my drive way. And, I guess I don't hate you completely either."

Rachel reached over and put her hand on Quinn's shoulder, "I'm really glad you did. I know I'm not the nicest person either. I assumed you were cheating when in reality you were just helping out a friend. And I know that everything with Finn..."

Quinn looked up at Rachel, "Stop! You'll ruin this tiny bit of a sincere moment that we're sharing. We'll talk later stubbles. Drive, and lets go get this over with."

The girls got back to Rachel's in time to see Santana swallowing almost an entire banana whole. As everyone stared in amazement and confusion, Quinn interjected their thoughts, "That's what lots of practice will get you." Everyone snapped up and started laughing. Brittany jumped up and ran over to Quinn and Rachel forcing a hug upon the three of them, "Yay we're all here. But gosh dang it, I lost the bet."

Quinn and Rachel exchanged confused looks, "What bet?" Quinn asked.

Brittany walked over to the couch, "Well I bet Kurt that one of you would make it back beat up, or run over."

Everyone laughed including Quinn and Rachel. Quinn looked at everyone then back to Rachel, "As tempting as that sounds, I think one slap a year is enough." Rachel smiled back at her, and grabbed her things to put with everyone else's.

Over at Finn's house Puck and Sam were wrestling on the ground, as Blaine and Mike discussed Blaine's new summer show at Six Flags. Finn wheeled Artie in as he held a giant bowl of chips and small ice chest on his lap, "Alright, let the Party begin."

Finn smiled down at Artie, and back up at everyone, "Yea, so thanks guys for coming to the first annual summer man-a-thon. And thank you Blaine for joining us." Everyone gave an applause and began tossing their pillows at Blaine.

Blaine still laughing trying to move all of the pillows stood up, "Thanks for inviting me guys, I know I'm not really in the Glee club, but I like hanging out with you guys. So yea thanks."

Finn looked over at Blaine and gave him a head nod, "So what do you guys want to do?"

They all began to talk at once, throwing out random ideas. Finn laughed and spoke loudly over everyone, "How does a movie sound?"

Everyone made there way around the living room adjusting themselves to watch the movie. Within thirty minutes of the movie being on, Puck stood up, "As much as I love a good horror film with naked ladies running around. I'm bored. Lets do something crazy."

Finn, his eyes still glued to the screen, "Like what man?"

Puck shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, lets go TP the neighbors house. Egg the school! Anything. We're guys, we don't hang out watching movies all night."

Artie through his hands in the air, "I'm in."

Mike, Blaine, and Sam walked over to where Puck was standing,

"I'm down."

"Let's do this."

"Count me in."

Finn looked at all of the boys, and then at his bowl of popcorn, "Alright, but not the neighbor's house, she's old and makes awesome pies for us."

They all started to laugh as Puck shook his head, "Alright Hudson, not the cute old lady who makes you food."

Meanwhile over at Rachel's, although she and Quinn had had their moment back at Quinn's they kept their distance and said little to no words to each other. Tina, Kurt and Brittany were finishing up their dance to single ladies as everyone sat around clapping and cheering for them. They made their way off the stage and Mercedes went around putting Tina, Brittany, and Quinn's name inside of a hat. She made her way to Rachel, "Alright ladies, pick a name, and then you have ten minutes to pick a song. Because Kurt is here, the last group will get his fabulous talents. Its show time. Rach, you're up first."

Rachel went over to the hat and picked out a name. She looked up at everyone and then back at the paper. 'This was either going to be really good, or horribly bad,' she thought to herself.

"I got Quinn." She folded her paper back up and returned to her seat. Everyone let out a small snicker as Brittany got up and made her way to the hat.

"Yay, Santana!" She walked over to Santana, ecstatic talking about what song they should sing.

Tina walked over to Mercedes, "I guess its me you and Kurt!"

Kurt joined them as they began to discuss their song choice.

Rachel looked up and walked over to where Quinn was at, as she was shuffling through her bag, "What song do you want to sing? I think we did really well with Unpretty/I feel Pretty. But I'm not sure we have enough time to do a mash-up. Any ideas?"

Quinn looked up to where Rachel was standing and handed her a shiny pink object, "Well here is my iPod, I know almost every song in there. I'm sure you can find something you know and like too." She stood up not making eye contact with Rachel, "I'm gonna go to the restroom, let me know what you decide."

Rachel stood there holding Quinn's ipod when Mercedes walked over, "Sorry about that, Tina offered to trade if you guys want? I mean I know this was for you guys to be friends, but we might be holding our breaths for that one. Come on, we can have a triple diva off. You, me and Kurt. Whitney, Patti, and Barbara."

She nudged Rachel's shoulder, "What do you say?"

Rachel looked down at the iPod and then over towards the direction of the bathroom, "No. it's okay, this might be just what we need. I'll be fine. But tell Tina, thank you for me." She made her way to the couch and began looking through Quinn's iPod.

Quinn came out of the restroom and looked over at Rachel sitting on the couch. She walked over towards her, "Did you find something?"

Rachel looked up at Quinn, "Yea I think I found a really good one."

She handed Quinn the iPod. Quinn looked down and smiled. Maybe Rachel had good taste after all, she thought to herself.

Before the girls could even begin to start their "Talent Show," they heard singing outside of the house.

The boys had run out of toilet paper and eggs, and decided to crash the girls slumber party by serenading them with a song.

The girls ran to the front of Rachel's house oohing and awing at how cute the boys all looked singing to them.

_"__I've got sunshine, On a cloudy day. _

_ When it's cold outside, _

_ I've got the month of May."_

The girls stood there amazed how good their boys sounded. And began to hum along with them. The boys had even come up with cheesy choreography, dancing around Puck and his guitar. It reminded them of the Girls vs. Boys competition in Glee club.

_"Well, I guess you'll say_

_ What can make me feel this way?_

_ My girl. (My girl, my girl)_

_ Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)"_

Everyone ran up to the boys as they finished up giving high-fives and hugs.

Rachel ran up to Finn jumping in his arms and planting a kiss on his lips before letting go, he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist spinning her around. They kissed for what seemed like forever as everyone took notice and watched. Mike cleared his throat catching Finn's attention. He opened his eyes and looked over at everyone starring.

He pulled his lips away from Rachel leaning his forehead on hers, whispering, "In that case, I'll be serenading you more often."

She pulled away smiling, "Sounds like a good idea to me."

He finally put Rachel down as she giggled and wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could in a hug, "I missed you. So glad you're here! But what are you doing here? I thought it was movies and popcorn at your house?"

Finn laughed a little at her confusion, "Well Puck had this brilliant idea, and then we ended up here." He didn't want to tell her about the whole egging incident, so he left that part out.

She looked over at all of the boys playing in the street, "Well you guys can come in, we're about to do a Talent Show." She grabbed his arm pulling him towards the door, "Come on!"

Everyone followed Rachel and Finn back down stairs. They all gathered around the stage, as Brittany and Santana made their way up to the stage. Brittany hit play and made her way to Santana, "Alright, here you'll be witnessing the best performance of the night, since I am more talented than anyone in this club. And we'll embracing our inner Joan Jett."

Crimson and Clover started to play as they both began to sing the song as a duet. Rachel sat down in between Finn's legs and leaned her head back on his chest. She was thrilled he was there.

As Tina, Mercedes and Kurt, began singing Honey, Honey from Mamma Mia! Finn leaned down and asked Rachel, "Why aren't you singing with them? Isn't that from the Broadway play Mamma Mia?"

Rachel quickly looked up at Finn confused. Finn sheepishly had begun looking into plays when he and Rachel had first started dating last year. He knew this one because he cheated and rented the movie. Someone had told him it had hot girls dancing around in Greece. He needed no more convincing.

Rachel blushed placing a hand on his cheek, "Yes, its is. I'm not gonna ask how you know that just yet. But we all picked partners from a hat. I picked someone else," as she glanced over in Quinn's direction.

Finn looked up in the same direction, "Oh. Oh! Are you singing with her still?"

Rachel looked back at the stage, "We have a song."

Mercedes, Tina and Kurt finished their performance and as everyone clapped Quinn stood up, "I say we take a break from singing for a while lets play Truth or Dare." She looked in Rachel's direction, as Rachel looked back. All Rachel could think was that maybe they weren't ready to sing together. This delay was a good idea.

Puck stood up next to Quinn, "Hell ya, and no chickening out! Any of you. And you can't only pick truth."

The gang made a circle and it reminded them of when they had played spin the bottle last time they were in Rachel's basement. Puck went first and asked Sam, "Truth or Dare."

Sam looked up towards Puck, "Uh, truth."

Puck shook his head, "Alright, did you have a girlfriend before Fabray over there? Like at your old school?"

Everyone looked in Sam's direction, "Yea, one. But she ditched me for another guy." He looked at Quinn and then quickly at everyone else who had gotten really quite. Even though the same thing had happened with Quinn, Sam, and Finn, they'd moved on and this had just been like pulling the band-aid off slowly again.

Mercedes, conscious of the tension that was occurring, and the dire need to protect her secret boyfriend. No one had any idea, except Kurt and Rachel who she had told earlier, "Alright, white boy, your turn."

Sam looked up and smiled at her, "Okay. Brittany, Truth or Dare"

Brittany looked up smiling, "Dare!"

Everyone laughed, "Crap, I thought you'd pick truth. I don't have any good dares."

He looked over at Puck who knew exactly what to do, "Fine i'll give her one. Is this how its going to be all night?"

He rolled his eyes, and thought about it for a moment as everyone watched and waited. If Puck was giving her a dare, it's have to be a good one.

"Alright Brit, I dare you to run down the street in nothing but a bra and panties wheeling Artie as he sings the 'Thong Song'." Puck clapped his hands together nodding his head up and down.

She stood up laughing as everyone began cheering and making noise, "Sounds pretty easy. Yea, I can do that."

With that she stood up rolling Artie away. Everyone stood up quickly and followed as Brittany so casually threw her clothes off and back at them.

Rachel jumped up and ran after them, holding on to Finns hand as he ran not far behind her while she yelled out at Brittany, "Brittany if you wake anyone up and they come out, don't run back here. Go down the street to some other house."

Everyone was in tears of laughing so much after a few rounds had passed. Rachel had admitted to stalking Finn when he'd first joined glee club. Quinn had stuffed twenty marshmallows in her mouth and was still able to say chubby-bunny. Mike and Tina had made out for forty five seconds straight without any extra air. Finn had been dared to give Rachel a lap dance, and within thirty seconds of Push It playing they all exploded with laughter. They were all having a good time. And it was Puck's turn again.

Brittany looked over at Puck, " I'm surprised you picked truth, but okay. Let me think, who is one girl, out of the many who you would get back with?"

Without hesitation and self control Puck looked directly over at Quinn. Everyone stayed quiet as they noticed the direction of his attention. He looked back at everyone waiting for an answer, and then back at Quinn. "Well, she is my baby momma!"

Quinn gave a sarcastic smile, "Thanks for the reminder! Not gonna happen. I'm done with boys." And quickly turned her attention to her phone.

Suddenly the entire room fell with awkwardness. Santana stood up and grabbed her pillow, "Movie time. Lets go get pick."

Rachel stood up, and Finn gave her a puzzled look, "Quinn can you help me in the kitchen please, it looks like we're almost out of ice."

Quinn shot Rachel a confused look but stood up anyways following her into the kitchen. Rachel turned to Quinn as soon as they were alone, "I know you're upset about Finn. I'm so sorry. It's not my place to say anything, but I do know how you feel. And although I'm not apologizing for being with Finn, because what we have is undeniable, I am apologizing for making you feel this way."

Quinn looked up at Rachel a tear falling from her eye, "Will you stop! Nothing you say is going to make me feel better. I get it, you get the guy, and the friends, and the stardom. And then I'm left with nothing." With that said Quinn walked out of the kitchen back downstairs.

Rachel stayed in the kitchen for a while. She wanted to fix things with Quinn, but this wasn't going to be easy. She left it alone for the rest of the night. Tomorrow would be a new day.

Finn walked in distracting her from her thoughts, "Hey Rach, everything okay? Are you alive? Because Quinn walked back downstairs and she totally looked pissed."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh a little as she reached out to pull Finn closer to her, "I'm fine. But thanks for checking up on me!" She pulled him closer tip toeing up to press her lips to his. She started off softly but as soon as Finn reacted kissing back stronger she lost all control. Soon enough Finn moved his hands down from her face and lifted her up on to the counter top and began placing kisses on her collarbone.

Rachel smiled giggling a little, pushing him away gently, "Finn Hudson, not here. Our friends are down stairs. Im hosting."

Finn kept placing small kisses, talking in between each one, "They're getting ready to watch a movie, no one will miss us. And plus I've missed kissing you so much. I don't want to stop."

She looked down tangling a hand in his hair, bring his face up to kiss hers as her other hand made is way down his chest. She placed a kiss on his lips and said, "I know. I've missed you and this too. But we'll have all day tomorrow. I promise. I'm all yours."

She pecked his cheek and jumped down from the counter. Flattening her dress down and fixing her bangs, Finn watched his girlfriend and thought to himself, 'Wow, was she beautiful'.

Rachel broke his thoughts as she grabbed his hand pulling him back down stairs.

They walked in to find everyone sitting down around the TV Finn had brought down earlier. Finn and Rachel found a spot on the floor next to Kurt and Blaine. Rachel sat back down in between his legs snuggling up, resting her head on his chest. So far the night was going extremely well. Within thirty minutes of the movie everyone had dosed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rachel woke the next morning to find the entire Glee club passed out on her basement floor. She got up, and after brushing her teeth and using the restroom, she made her way to the kitchen to start up something for breakfast. She walked over to the radio on the counter and put it on the mixed Broadway CD her father listened to when he made breakfast. She walked over to the fridge humming to the songs and pulled out some eggs and ingredients to make pancakes. She looked around the pantry for the pancake mix and noticed it on the top shelf. Usually this is when she would need her dads or Finn. He'd be able to snatch it up. She grunted and thought about what to do. She didn't want to wake Finn up, so she grabbed one of the tiny stools from the counter and dragged it over to the pantry. She climbed up steadying herself, reaching up for the box of mix, when suddenly she lost balance and slipped off of the stool landing on her ankle. She let out a scream, and the stool crashing to the ground and on top of her and let out a loud thump has it hit the the tile floor. She stayed on the floor and grabbed her ankle and began to cry and scream hoping someone would come up and help her. The music was on, so no one could hear.

After a few seconds Quinn ran in, "Oh my god Rachel! What happened? Are you okay?" She ran over to her, lifting the stool off of her leg and moving it out of the way. "It's okay, don't cry. I'm gonna get help!"

Rachel continue to cry nodding towards Quinn.

Quinn ran to the radio and turned it off before running down the stair case, "FINN! WAKE UP. HURRY, RACHEL NEEDS YOU."

She Ran back to the kitchen where Rachel still lay on the floor. "What were you thinking getting on that stool in socks? Of course you were going to slip and fall! Seriously Rachel, that was stupid." Quinn reached for her arm throwing it over her shoulder to help lift her up.

Rachel let out a small wince of pain still crying, "Ow! I know. I'm so sorry. It just hurts so much. I wasn't thinking..."

Finn busted in, "OH MY GOD RACHEL. WHAT HAPPENED?"

He rushed over to help Quinn lift her off the ground. Picking her up completely, and carrying her over to the couch.

"Finn! I'm sorry, I didn't mean..., I just..., I was trying to make breakfast, and I couldn't reach and I didn't want to wake anyone up, i'm so..."

Finn looked down at his girlfriend who was still crying and apologizing for an accident, "Rach. Hey, stop it. You don't need to be sorry. I mean, I wish you would have woken me up. But it's gonna be okay. Don't worry."

Quinn walked over holding a bag of frozen strawberries wrapped in a dish towel and handed it to Rachel while speaking to Finn, "She twisted her ankle and the stool fell on her, so she'll be pretty banged up."

Finn looked up at Quinn and quickly back to Rachel, "What? It fell on you? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

Quinn looked over at Finn, "Finn she fell, she's not dying. You just need to get her checked. The ice will help the swelling but she may need a cast."

Santana walked up stairs towards the living room where they were and over to Quinn, "What the hell is going on up here? Good god, I likes to get my beauty sleep people."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her, "Rachel was trying to make pancakes and fell off of the stool. Looks like she twisted her ankle, maybe more."

Santana stopped in the middle of the living starring at a tiny Rachel bundled up against Finn's chest gripping an ice bag to her ankle. "Oh my god, Rachel, are you okay?" She moved closer to the couch. She looked up towards Quinn, "Why are you here? Sure you didn't push her?"

Quinn, Finn and Rachel all snapped up and looked at Santana. Quinn, yelled back at her, "Please, I wouldn't do that. I heard the crash as I was using the bathroom. I came to see what had happened."

Rachel looked up at Quinn apologetic for what Santana had assumed. "If it hadn't been for Quinn I'd still be lying on the floor crying. I couldn't yell for anyone's help. You wouldn't have heard me with the music."

Finn pulled Rachel closer to him, embracing her tiny body with his big arms.

Kurt overheard what Quinn had been saying as he walked in and rushed to Rachel's side. "Oh dear. Rachel are you okay?"

Rachel still crying, and now embarrassed dug her face into Finn's chest. She nodded her head towards Kurt and then looked up at Finn, "Would you be able to take me to the doctors? It's getting really swollen and it hurts."

Finn looked down at his girlfriend sympathetically, "Yea, definitely. Um, did you want to change first?"

Rachel looked down at her pajama shorts and Wicked T shirt she had worn to bed. "I don't think I can move."

Finn sat up, "Of course. Don't worry about it you look beautiful. I'm gonna go throw my jeans on and grab your shoes. I'll be back in a second." He got up resting Rachel on the couch and kissed her forehead before walking down stairs to change.

Kurt sat down where Finn had been, "Oh Rachel, you'll be okay. Just promise me next time you'll ask for help."

Rachel chuckled a little wiping the tears off of her face, "You guys can stay here while Finn takes me to the emergency room. There is plenty of stuff in the kitchen to make some breakfast for everyone."

Kurt hugged his best friend and nodded.

By now, everyone was upstairs and awake. While Quinn was explaining what had happened everyone exchanged 'are you okay's and 'oh my god's' with Rachel.

Finn walked in, Rachel's shoes in one hand and her phone and purse in the other. "You ready?"

Rachel looked up at him and sighed. "Yes, but you may have to carry me, I can't move. It hurts too much."

Finn handed Quinn her shoes and bag, and then lifted Rachel up. "Of course I'm going to carry you. I'll carry you all summer if I have to."

He carried her out to the Truck and set her down on the passenger side. He ran around the truck and met Quinn to grab Rachel's things. "Hey. Um, thanks. For you know, getting me this morning. And helping her out." He quickly grabbed Rachel's things from her and patted her shoulder.

Quinn looked up at Finn, "Yea, no problem."

Finn walked over to the drivers seat and before getting in yelled back to Kurt who was standing with Quinn and Blaine now, "Kurt, call mom and tell her what happened. I'll bring Rachel back home after and I have my phone if she needs to reach me."

Kurt waved back at Finn as he got in the truck and began to drive out of the drive way. Finn looked over at Rachel who was texting on her phone.

"Who are you texting?" As he lifted his arm to rub her shoulder.

Rachel looked up from the phone over at Finn, "My dad's. They should be at the convention still so I don't want to call and disturb them."

She placed her phone back in her purse and removed the ice pack that still rested on her ankle. She moved it out of the way to reveal a very blueish purple, swollen ankle. Up her hip she felt some pain so she was sure she was bruised there too.

Finn looked over at her as she winced at the pain. Trying to lighten the mood he nodded towards Rachel, "Well at least I still get you a lone today like we'd planned!"

Rachel let out a slight giggle and smile.

"There it is! My girl's smile." Finn nudged her chin.

They pulled in to the emergency room parking lot and made their way inside as Finn carried her in. They sat in the doctor's office and waited for the Doctor to come in and check Rachel's leg out.

While reading a pamphlet on the flu, Finn noticed Rachel as she starred at him. He looked back at her and made his way over to her side, "What are you starring at?"

She smiled, "Just glad that you're here with me. Sitting vigil my bedside," she joked.

He sat down next to her wrapping his arms around her, "Yea, and at least it wasn't my fault this time. Again, I'm so sorry for that. I still feel awful sometimes."

Rachel laughed nudging herself closer to her boyfriend, "It's okay. It was all worth it when you told me I was beautiful in front of everyone."

He looked down at her, "And I meant every word. I'll do it again, anytime. I'll shout it out loud at the store, or while I'm driving down the highway, any time, any where, any place. Because Rachel Barbara Berry, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

She leaned up and kissed him. Finn smiled at the contact and pulled away just a little, "You know what the best part is?" he asked.

Rachel nodded her head side to side. He smiled a little and whispered in her ear, "This time when the doctor asks me if you're my girlfriend I can say yes."

Rachel looked up at Finn again as he kissed her forehead.

A few hours later, back at Rachel's house. Everyone was cleaning up the basement, folding blankets and stacking pillows when Rachel and Finn walked in.

Kurt and Mercedes were the first one's to run back up stairs and greet them. Finn, carrying Rachel walked in and sat her down on the couch.

Kurt walked over to her and saw the giant Pink cast that went up almost to her knee's considering she was so short. "Wow Rachel. It's very, pink."

She looked down at her cast. "I know it's awful and hideous. But at least I got to pick what color. And you can all sign it. After Finn of course."

Kurt laughed a little as he and Mercedes sat down next to her. Finn ran back outside to the truck to grab the rest of her things and the set of crutches the doctor had given them. He walked back in and set them down near her. She looked over at the crutches and made a face.

"I don't want to use those. I don't even know how." She crossed her arms and felt like she was about to tear up again.

Puck walked in, "Well, in the case my little Jewish princess, Frankenteen, and I will just have to take turns carrying you."

Rachel looked up and smiled a little, "No its okay Noah, I'll be fine. It's just something I'll have to get used to. But thanks anyways."

Artie wheeled in, "I'll help too. You can hop on for a ride anytime." Rachel turned around smiling, "Thanks Artie, I may take you up on that sometime," she said as she winked at him.

Everyone made there way to the living room. Everyone was talking and taking turns signing her cast. Despite the circumstances of what had happened, she loved knowing that she had such great friends. Friends, who were there to help her whenever she needed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rest of the day went on pretty normal. Finn had spoken with Rachel's dad's after they'd gotten her text message and freaked out. They called while Rachel was sleeping, so Finn answered and explained what had happened and informed him that he, Kurt, and his mom were going to come over and take turns staying with her for the rest of the week until they got home. Finn had given them his mothers number to call if they had any questions. Her father was comforted knowing that the Hudmel's would be there for Rachel.

Later in the evening Carole, Kurt and Blaine, went over to Rachel's. Finn had been there since the night before, afraid to leave Rachel's side, so Carole grabbed some of his things as well as a change of clothes for the next day. She knew that her son was not going to come home until Rachel was better.

They walked in to Rachel's and were overcome by the smell of smoke. Kurt ran over to the living room where Rachel lay still asleep on the couch. Carole and Blaine rushed to the kitchen to catch Finn fanning down some smoke.

"Honey, what happened? Are you okay?" Carole ran over to her son.

Blaine stood by the entrance, fanning the smoke away from his face, "Oh dear Finn. What did you do?"

Finn looked over at his mom and Blaine, a little embarrassed, "Mom! Hey, yea I'm fine. I don't know about dinner though."

Carole walked over to look at the pot sitting on the stove. "Honey what were you trying to do?"

Finn walked over to exam the burnt meal, "I just figured Rachel would be hungry when she woke up, so I tried to make some vegan soup I found online. Unfortunately, I don't think I did it right. It's not as easy as the box mac and cheese."

He dropped his head as he walked over and sat down at the counter. Carole looked over at her son and laughed a little. It was adorable how much he was trying to help. She was just glad he hadn't burnt down the house.

"Well lucky for you both, Kurt told me what Rachel liked, so I stopped by her favorite restaurant and picked you both up some dinner." She handed Finn some grocery bags and began to pull out boxes of food.

Finn looked up at his mother, a smile stretching across his face. "Thanks mom. I'm starving. I'll go get Rachel."

Finn walked up to his mom and gave her a big hug before walking towards the living room to wake Rachel up for some dinner.

He walked in to the living room and found Rachel awake with Kurt. She heard him coming in as she snapped her head up to see him. Finn walked over and kissed her softly.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Those pain killers really knocked you out didn't they?" He smiled as she looked up at him.

"Yea, I guess my body isn't used to it. I'm still so sleepy." She yawned leaning back on her pillow.

Finn reached for her arm pulling her up to sit down again, "No, you have to eat first. I'm sure that has something to do with it. You haven't eaten all day. And lucky for you my mom brought us dinner."

Rachel snapped her eyes open, "Carole is here." The smile on her face was so big, and that made Finn exceptionally happy.

Carole heard Rachel as she walked in, "Hi honey. How are you feeling?" She leaned over her embracing her in a hug.

Rachel smiled up at Carole, "I've been better, but your son sure does know how to play nurse very well. He's been taking great care of me. But I'm sorry I kept him all day."

Carole smiled a little looking up at Finn, "No, don't be, I'm so glad Finn has been here with you to help."

Finn smile proudly at his two favorite girls. Carole and Kurt stood up and made their way back to the kitchen as Finn and Blaine helped Rachel practice using the crutches. She'd managed to take two steps before almost falling face first. Finn caught her and lifted her up.

"Whoa there, maybe I should just carry you for tonight." Rachel looked up at him pouting a little that she couldn't seem to get it.

Finn smiled down at her. He was proud that she needed him, "It feels kind of cool that you're depending so much on me Rach. I mean despite the fact that you're now kinda crippled."

Rachel laughed a little as Finn carried her into the kitchen for dinner.

After a couple hours, everyone had had some dinner and Carole had helped Rachel shower and change into some clean pajamas. Finn made his way up stairs and knocked a few times on Rachel's door before opening it and walking in.

Carole was brushing Rachel's hair as she sat on the bed talking about 'Funny Girl', and why it was her favorite movie.

The sight made Finn really happy. He loved that Rachel and his mom were so close and comfortable together. He thought back to when he was dating Quinn both times and how she rarely ever wanted anything to do with his family. He really liked that Rachel wasn't like that.

Rachel saw Finn leaning on the door frame admiring her and his mother. "Hey Finn. I was just telling your mom about 'Funny Girl'. She's gonna come over sometime again this week so we can watch it." She clapped her hands together.

Carole looked back at Finn and winked at him. "Alright, well unless you need any help with anything else, we should get going, it's late and Burt is home alone."

Rachel tuned her body around enough to hug Carole as tight as she could, "Thank you so much. It means a lot that you were here to help me."

Carole hugged her back before placing a soft kiss on her cheek, "I'll come over again tomorrow after work. Sleep well Rachel."

Carole walked over to where Finn was standing before he looked down and said, "Mom, I was kinda hoping I would stay here with her. You know in case she needs something in the middle of the night."

Carole looked up at her son. She was so proud of him. "I figured you would say that. I grabbed your things and an extra set of clothes. Kurt is going to stay too, just so he can keep an eye, no funny business okay? I'm trusting you." She smiled and winked at him.

With that Finn grabbed his mother tight hugging her. He smiled and said, "Thanks mom. Your the best. Love you."

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "I love you too son. Call me in the morning."

She and Blaine left Rachel's house soon after. Kurt and Finn had grabbed there stuff and moved up stairs. Kurt decided he would take the guest room next to Rachel's room, and Finn could sleep with Rachel.

They walked into Rachel's room to find her asleep again. Finn shrugged a little looking over at Kurt, "That medicine sure does knock her out."

Kurt laughed a little, "Yea. We may need to keep some of that if she ever gets psycho in Glee this next year."

Finn laughed a little before saying goodnight as Kurt walked over to the guest bed room to get to sleep.

Finn walked over to Rachel's desk and put down the bag of clothes and stuff his mom had brought him. He grabbed some things and walked in to Rachel's bathroom to shower. Shutting the door behind him, he thought back to last summer when they dated...

They'd come home one afternoon from the pool. Rachel had wanted to go swimming and learn how to dive before school started. It was her summer goal among many others. Finn promised that he would teach her. So at least three times a week they went over to the pool and practiced. They got back to Rachel's as she led him up stairs to her bed room.

Finn was excited as he followed her up the stairs and started kissing her. Sure he and Rachel had made out before, and they were good at it too. But never had they made out with such little clothes on, and still pretty wet from the swim. The kissed for a while. And he had to think about the mailman about four times. At this point Rachel still had no idea about Finn and Santana, and Finn still thought that Rachel had been with Jesse, although something told him that wasn't true. At least he didn't want to believe that Rachel had been any where near Jesse St. Jack Ass in that way.

After about an hour Rachel looked up at him hovering over her as he planted soft kisses on her collarbone. "I love you Finn."

He looked down at the perfect girl beneath him, "I love you too." She kissed him once more passionately before sliding him over so she was on top and jumping off the bed.

"Where you going?" He protested as he lifted himself up, resting on his elbows.

Rachel giggled a little, "To shower silly, we're having dinner at your house tonight, don't you remember?"

She walked over to her closet and picked up some clothes and things to change in to. She walked in to the bathroom in her room closing the door behind her, leaving a lonely Finn on the bed. After about twenty minutes of every 'Funny Girl' song being sung, Finn heard her call his name.

He jumped up from the bed. Was she really calling him in to the bathroom, where she was showering, and naked. 'No, you're losing it man' he thought to himself. And then he heard it again,

"Finn, can you come in here for a second."

He jumped up thinking about about ten different things he could do in the bathroom with a very wet and very naked Rachel. He had to think about the mailman before he even reached the bathroom door. He knocked once and pushed it open.

"Rachel did you call me?" He said quietly peeking his head around the door a hand covering his eyes, even though he could still see.

She called out, "Yea, come in!"

He opened the door a little more. Rachel heard as he stepped in. She peeked her head out of the shower curtain holding the end near her chin to cover up. "Hey can you grab me some clean towels from the closet in the hall? I forgot to change mine out this morning and I don't have any left."

Still in shock that the only thing keeping him from seeing Rachel Berry naked was a thin white Shower curtain with gold stars on it.

He stumbled on his words a little before responding completely, "Yea. Sure. Be right back."

He walked over grabbed the towels and nearly ran back to her bathroom. She heard him come back in and turned the water off.

He reached out to her handing her a towel, "Thanks Finn. I would have had to run out naked if not for you."

That did it for him. All he wanted to do was scoop her up, take her to the bed and have his way with her. It took all of his strength not to.

Finn looked over at the shower before getting in. He sighed feeling happy about the memory and good times they had, but upset that he missed so much when they were a part. He realized just how much he'd really missed her.

He showered, got dressed and snuggled around a sleeping Rachel, playing with her hair before falling asleep along side her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning he woke up alone in Rachel Berry's bed. Scratching his eyes a little, he glanced around the room looking for her, but she was no where to be seen. He suddenly heard a loud shriek coming from down the hall. He jumped up and ran over to see what had happened.

"RACHEL! WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OKAY?" He ran over to a laughing Rachel standing on one leg with one crutch. And a laughing Kurt on the stairs starring at the second crutch on the floor at the foot of the stairs.

He walked over in relief, "What are you two doing? What happened?"

Unable to speak because she was still laughing so hard, Kurt walked down the stairs to snatch up the other crutch and back to Finn and Rachel.

"I was trying to teach Rachel how to use her crutches. Lets just say this is not going to be easy." He looked over at Rachel and started laughing again.

Rachel composed her self looking over at Finn, "Sorry we woke you. I bet you're exhausted from taking care of me."

He gently pulled her closer to him, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "Its okay, I woke up before the noise. And as far as taking care of you goes, I love to do it."

Rachel smiled back at Finn tiptoeing on one foot to kiss him. He picked her up holding her close to his face as his tongue brushed across her lower lip before she opened her mouth to kiss him back. After a few seconds, Kurt interjected.

"Alright, well I'll go make breakfast, you guys behave."

Finn looked at Kurt and nodded jokingly, "Yes, sir."

Rachel pulled Finn back to her lips and began to kiss him some more. She didn't even mind that she was still standing on one foot.

Kurt went home after breakfast and after helping Rachel get changed up. Finn and Rachel stayed home that day, playing card games, watching movies, singing, and anything else they could find to help keep them occupied.

The next week was pretty much the same. Kurt, and Carole took turns going over to Rachel's to help her get ready and shower and to take Finn more clothes. The gang had decided to post-pone the Lake trip another week or so, just to make sure Rachel could recover a little more. Throughout the days, the rest of the glee club had taken turns going to visit Rachel and to keep her company. Much to everyone's surprise, especially Finn and Rachel, Quinn visited the most. The first time she'd gone over, Finn was getting ready to leave...

He stepped outside, worried about leaving Rachel alone, even if was to just run home and grab his Xbox. Which would take twenty minutes at the most. He closed the front door to her house and made his way to his truck. Quinn was getting out of her car, with bags of something. She looked up at him smiling a little.

"Oh hi Finn!" She shut the door to her car and walked over to the front of his truck.

"Hey. Quinn. What are you doing here?" He was really confused, why was Quinn here? From what he could tell she hated Rachel and him.

She laughed a little noticing the confusion he had, "I figured Rachel could use some girl company. You're not always the most exciting person to hang out with. No offense."

Finn shrugged, "None taken. What's in the bag?"

She looked down at the bags in her hands, "Oh, I got some magazines, some dvd's, girl stuff. And some really weird looking chips. The guy at the store said they were vegan friendly. So yea."

He couldn't help but smile a little. Was Quinn being nice to Rachel? He didn't care if Quinn never forgave him, he didn't deserve to be forgiven on her part, but he hated that she was so mad at Rachel. This was a good thing. A really good thing.

"Well I locked her in, and she probably can't get up since she still hasn't gotten the hang of those crutches. So let me go let you in." Finn started walking back to the door Quinn right behind him. He opened the door without saying a word to Rachel.

"Alright Ms. Fabray, she's all yours." He said while he gestured towards the inside of the house.

Quinn let out a deep breath giving him a small smile, "Thanks, and take your time, I'll be here."

She walked inside and began to shut the door behind her before Finn stopped it looking up at her, "Thanks for doing this Quinn."

She looked back and rolled her eyes playfully, "Yea, Yea, now leave, she'll be fine." She winked at him as he walked away.

Quinn slammed the door shut, and heard Rachel call out, "Finn is that you? Why are you back already? Did you forget something?"

Quinn walked over to the couch and found Rachel trying to paint her toes. "Hi Rachel. Finn let me in."

Rachel shot up startled at who she was hearing. "Oh Quinn. Hi, what are you doing here?"

Quinn sat down next to Rachel, placing the bags on the floor near her feet. "Well, to be honest, I figured I'd be the last person to come hang out with you."

Rachel put her head down, "Oh. So did you forget something the other day?"

Quinn interjected, "I'm just going to say this now. I was talking to Santana and Brittany, and they may have said somethings that I need to really take into consideration. You would never guess that they're both on Team Berry."

She looked down at her hands as she fiddled with her keys and her eyes watered up. "I'm sor.."

She hesitated a little wiping a tear from her eye, "Rachel, I'm sorry. I'm a bitch, and I know it. I've been rude and hurtful to you, and to so many other people. I know I told you that you live in this little school girl fantasy, but I was wrong. That's me."

Rachel began to tearing up as well. "Quinn I..."

"Rachel let me finish. What I'm trying to say is that, I'm jealous of you. You have this love with Finn that I want. I don't even think it's Finn that I want it with. I just want somebody to love me, the way he loves you."

At this point both girls were bawling. She looked up at Rachel, "I tried so hard to hold on to Finn with popularity, I figured having him on top with me, would make this hell hole I live in so much easier. But I see that that's not my place. He is so in love with you. I've only ever seen one guy look at me with half of the love that Finn looks at you with."

The room was silent, as Rachel starred at Quinn in awe. What had gotten into her. This wasn't the Quinn she knew. If it hadn't been for the giant cast on her leg, she would have jumped up and hugged her.

Quinn looked up once more at Rachel and said, "I'm sorry. I've made fun of you, your clothes, your personality, I've done awful unforgivable things to you, and for no reason at all. But, I hope you can forgive me."

Rachel smiled, and nodded her head, wiping tears away from her eyes. Quinn didn't have to say anything else, Rachel had already forgiven her.

"Of course I forgive you Quinn. I've only ever wanted to be your friend. I know you may think I have it all. And I wont deny that my life is finally falling into place. But you shouldn't feel that way about yourself. We love you Quinn, Glee club, we all love you."

Quinn stood up and walked over to Rachel giving her a hug.

"So, enough with the heavy. I also was told that you looked pretty fed up with Finn yesterday." She said as she sat back down on the couch.

Rachel laughed a little, "I am not fed up with him, I'm just tired of watching the same fishing show on TV. And if I have to watch Braveheart one more time, I swear, I'm gonna..."

Quinn looked up laughing breaking Rachel's sentence, "Well that's why I came. Brought you some magazines, and some movies. Also these really weird chips, vegan friendly chips."

"Thanks Quinn." Rachel smiled at her new friend.

She stood up and moved over to the end of the couch where Rachel's feet were. She grabbed the bottle of nail polish from Rachel's hand.

Rachel looked over at her, "Now what are you doing?"

Quinn smiled a little, "You are getting nowhere here. The sooner I can help you finish your toes, the sooner we can get to work on those crutches. I want to go to the lake, and the longer it takes you to recover the longer I have to wait."

Both girls laughed as Quinn finished painting Rachel's toes.

Finn got back to Rachel's about an hour later and found both girls watching 'Mean Girls' enjoying Rachel's new chips. He walked in and called over for Rachel, "Rachel, where are you guys?"

He walked into the living room and was shushed instantly. He smiled over at the girls as he placed his Xbox down on the counter. He wouldn't ask what happened or why. He was just glad that it had.

For the rest of the week, Quinn came over everyday. She would hang out with Rachel, help her get dressed and any other things Finn couldn't do. She sat and watched Braveheart with them, twice. She even taught Rachel how to use her crutches, and had her up and going in no time. She slept over once or twice, and took Rachel over to her home, so she could get out of the house for a little bit. The three of them were becoming the bet of friends. Rachel and Quinn were becoming inseparable.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few weeks had passed and it was the day before the Lake trip. Puck and Finn had gone over to Rachel's to pick her and Quinn up, they were heading over to Costco to finish up getting the food for the trip.

The boys waited out in Puck's car as Rachel and Quinn were walking out the house. Rachel's ankle had been healing extremely quickly so the doctor had removed her cast and switched her up to a medical boot. She was really excited that she didn't have to use the crutches anymore and that she would finally be free from the cast. She'd complained the entire time that her leg was going to be extremely hairy and smelly, she really hated that cast. But when the doctor asked if she wanted to keep it, she just couldn't say no. Now the cast hung up on her bedroom wall. When her fathers asked why she'd kept it, she told them,

"See all those scribbles and words, the pictures? That's part of my life now, my friends. That right there is proof that I have some of the most talented and amazing people in my life everyday. And it also reminds me of how much I love them all."

The girls made their way to the car Quinn holding Rachel's hand as she wobbled her way out in her boot.

Quinn looked up and made a face before turning to Rachel, "Why is Puck here, I thought Finn was taking us?"

Rachel giggled a little, "Yea, but Finn could use the company Quinn, it has been just the three of us, if not the whole group every day the last few weeks. Plus they are Best Friends."

Quinn made another face, "As long as he isn't super annoying again." She thought about it, and looked over at Rachel. Both girls bursted out laughing.

"Yea, who am I kidding, It's Puck."

Rachel giggled some more. Over the last few weeks, they'd shared and talked about so much. Rachel had gotten Quinn to even open up about Beth, and Puck. She was sure that keeping it all bundled up inside must have been so hard for Quinn. Little did she know getting her to talk about it would be even more difficult. She'd only gotten a little out, but she knew that Quinn loved Beth, enough to make the best choice for the baby. And she had loved Puck. Maybe even Still.

Finn jumped up and out of the car to open the door for them. Quinn slid in saying something sarcastic to Puck as Finn grabbed his girlfriend. "Missed waking up next to you this morning Rach. I'm kinda pissed your dad's are back."

She leaned up and kissed him. "I missed you too. But it is nice to have them back."

He leaned down for another kiss as Puck honked the horn for them to hurry up.

Rachel slid in to the back seat of the car as Finn shut the car door. He made his way around the car and hopped in. He slammed the door shut and heard Quinn and Puck arguing over which Costco they were going to. "I swear you two argue more than most married couples."

Rachel let out a laugh before Quinn turned and gave her a dirty look. Rachel covered her mouth and tried to hold it in.

Puck drove away from Rachel's house and fiddled with the radio a little. The girls sang the entire way to Costco, and in the end Puck gave in and went to the one Quinn had picked. She was right it was closer. Quinn had the biggest grin of satisfaction on her face. Puck just rolled his eyes.

After their shopping trip they made their way back to Rachel's to drop the girls off. Finn and Rachel said their goodbyes and she promised to see him bright and early. Everyone was going to meet at Finn's around six the next morning to head out to the lake. They figured the earlier the better, since the lake they decided to camp at was a pretty long drive away.

Quinn and Rachel headed upstairs to her room. Rachel sat down on the bed as Quinn walked over to the stack of bags they'd packed making sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

Rachel looked up at Quinn, "Hey Quinn, can I ask you something?"

She looked a little embarrassed as Quinn looked back at her, "Sure. Of course you can. But if this has anything to do your weird fetish for animal sweaters I'm not sure I can help you. I mean I love you, but I think you need help."

She stood up and sat down next to Rachel, as she laughed a little insulted by Quinn. "No. And that was rude, so I'm just going to ignore you said that. It's about Finn."

Quinn looked over at Rachel, "What about him? He isn't acting weird you know? I'll hurt him if he hurts you."

Rachel smiled a little, "No. Of course not, he's perfect."

"Then what is it?" She waited for an answer from a really nervous looking Rachel.

"Well, it's about sex." She looked over at Quinn who had jumped off of the bed.

"NO! NO! NO! I am not helping you with that Berry."

"But I really need your advice. Pleaseeeeeeeeee. Just hear me out."

Quinn sat down and made a disgusted face. "Alright, what is it? But please spare me the details."

Rachel looked up at Quinn, "That's it, I have no details. I mean it's not like we've done it. But this weekend. We'll be under the stars, alone in our own tent, it'll be so romantic, and our .."

"Ew. If you and Finn do it while we are all sleeping in the tent next door I am going to throw up. We do not all need to hear you both 'harmonizing' together. Ew."

Rachel couldn't help but giggle, "Honestly, I don't know what to do. And I don't know who to talk to. I mean I'm not going to talk to my dad's about it. And I don't have a mom. I mean the only closest thing I do have to a mom is Carole, and yea, sure let me go talk to Carole about having sex with her son."

Quinn laughed a little, "I can't tell you it's the best thing to do. I mean look what happened to me. But honestly, you'll know when it's right. I may have been a little drunk on wine coolers -or maybe I just keep telling myself that to make me feel better about it all, either way, I knew what I was doing. And I will deny ever saying this, especially since I have denied it and lied about it. Something, a very tiny something, felt right with Noah."

Rachel looked up at her best friend, "You think I'll know when its right?"

Quinn hugged her. "Of course you will. You wont need Finn or me, or anyone else to tell you what, when or even how. You'll just know."

They hugged it out and Rachel felt a little better inside.

Quinn pulled away smiling at Rachel. "Now that you have officially grossed me out. Lets finish packing and get to bed we've got to be at Finn's early. And since apparently you'll be 'busy' this weekend. You'll need all the rest you can get." She winked at Rachel as Rachel threw a pillow at her.

Rachel looked up at Quinn. "I still can't believe our parents are letting us go alone? It's crazy that about a month ago Carole was making Kurt spend the night if Finn stayed. And now, here we are going to the Lake. Alone."

Quinn looked over at Rachel, "What I think is weirder is how they convinced all of our parents to let us go. I mean, my mom was totally cool with this."

Rachel leaned back on to the bed, "Hmm, I'll guess we'll never know. Because I am sure not going to ask and ruin the trip."

They finished packing and headed to bed.

Everyone met at Finn's at six o' clock sharp. Burt, Carole and Rachel's dad's had pitched in and gotten the kids a van so that they could all drive up together. It even had wheelchair access for Artie. Burt was going to be the one to drive them down to the Lake.

Bags were being stuffed into the van along with Ice chest and bags and bags of food. Carole was running around the house making sure the kids had everything they need. Santana was the last to get to Finn's and she was not happy.

She walked over to the van and handed, more like threw her bags at Finn. She jumped in and sat in the back with her sunglasses on, ready to fall asleep again. "Who's bright idea was it to leave this early? Seriously, let me just say, that I love my beauty sleep so if you wake me up I will go all Lima Heights on you."

With that she was fast asleep again.

Everyone laughed a little as they finished packing up the Van and hopped inside. Brittany sat next to Artie, Sam and Santana in the back row, Mike and Tina sat with Blaine and Mercedes. While Puck and Quinn sat with Finn and Rachel in the first row. Kurt was going to sit shot gun to be with Burt. The gang had settled into the van as Burt kissed Carole goodbye and promised to be back home in time for lunch.

The drive was off to a slow start, and everyone was falling back asleep during the first thirty minutes. Rachel nuzzled near a snoring Finn before falling asleep. She was having a hard time getting comfortable with her stupid boot. She looked over at Quinn who she could tell was even more uncomfortable sitting near Puck.

Puck rested his head on the window with an arm over Quinn's seat, but she refused to have him touch her, so, she was practically sitting on top of Rachel to be far enough away.

Rachel gently pushed Quinn over to Puck. Hoping not to wake either of them up. Quinn's sleeping body slowly fell over resting on Pucks arm and chest. Rachel was so proud she had done it without waking either of them up until Quinn suddenly moved. Rachel jumped back and pretended to be asleep. She peeked one eye open and saw that Quinn was still out. Rachel smirked a little and finally was able to get comfortable with Finn herself.

After about two hours of driving, everyone was awake again, except for Puck and Quinn. Everyone was signing along to Burt's 80's classics when Puck opened his eyes. He looked down at Quinn and had to rub his eyes to make sure what he was seeing. He smirked a little, and looked up at Rachel and Finn.

"She just couldn't stay away. What can I say, no one can." He arched his eyebrows making his trademark bad ass face.

Rachel laughed a little as Finn looked over and said, "Yea man! Whatever you say, just wait till she wakes up though."

As soon as the words came out of Finn's mouth, Quinn was waking up. She opened her eyes, a little, still half asleep. "Are we there yet? And what are you all yelling about?"

Rachel looked over at Quinn a huge smile on her face. "Sleep well Quinn?"

Quinn looked up and realized she had just been snuggling with Noah Puckerman. She jumped up and punched his stomach.

"Get off of me!"

Everyone started to laugh as Puck yelled back, "Hey sweet thing, you were on me."

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked over at Rachel. "How could you? I should break your other leg!"

Rachel laughed even more at how upset Quinn was, "I'm sorry! You just looked so comfortable."

Quinn crossed her arms in front of her still upset about the whole thing.

Finn looked over at Puck who was trying so hard not to laugh at how upset she was. "Scary Quinn man," he breathed over at him, trying not to let Quinn see or hear.

Quinn looked up and snapped her head towards Finn, "Watch it Finn!"

Finn quickly turned his head in the other direction as he pretended to look out the window avoiding eye contact with Quinn as Rachel laughed at them both.

Burt shouted back to everyone, "Alright guys, we should be there in about 10 minutes."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Everyone waved and yelled 'thank you' as Burt drove away from the camp ground. As soon as the van was out of sight everyone began to grab their stuff and set up camp. Puck walked over to where the bags of stuff were, "Alright everybody, gather around." Everyone made their way and formed a circle around him.

"Yes Sir, Captain Puckerman?" Quinn snarled jokingly.

Puck rolled his eyes at her comment, as Rachel gently nudged her for being so mean to him.

"Does everybody know who they are bunking with while we are here? We've got six tents and since we're here alone, I don't think we'll need them all."

Finn quickly jumped from where we was standing near Rachel, "We'll take our own!"

Rachel grabbed his arm and pulled him back to where she was standing. Her cheeks turned bright red as everyone snickered a little at Finn's reaction.

Puck looked over at Finn and set a tent aside for them while laughing a little, "Alright then, the newlyweds can have their own."

Mike rose his hand, "Tina and I will take one!"

Mike looked down at Tina who winked up at him.

Puck set one aside for them, "Asian fusion gets one."

Kurt and Blaine rose their hands.

Puck looked up and nodded towards them setting a tent aside.

Everyone waited and looked around before Puck interjected, "Looks like we can do boys and girls for the next two, and we'll just save the extra one for any hook ups!" He looked over in Quinn's direction and winked.

Everyone started to laugh as she made a disgusted face, "In your dreams Puckerman."

They began to make their way to set up the tents when Finn snatched up Rachel in his arms and walked over to the nearest picnic bench.

"Finn, what are you doing? I need to set up our tent!"

He gently placed her down on the table, "Oh no you aren't. I'll do it!"

Rachel arched her eyebrow at him, "You're gonna do it? Alone?"

Finn protested at her remark, "Yes! You may have the cast off Rachel, but that doesn't mean you're better. I'll get the guys to help. You stay put."

Rachel crossed her arms upset that he wasn't letting her help.

Puck moved the bag with the tent in it over near Finn as he was taking the pieces out of his bag. Quinn looked over at him laughing and yelled, "May not want to put it that close to theirs Puck."

Rachel's eyes grew large as she snapped her over towards Quinn giving her the evil eye. Finn noticed and laughed at his girlfriend. He got up and walked over to her.

"Hey Rach."

Rachel looked up at him her cheeks bright red again, "I'm sorry Quinn has a big mouth." she said sheepishly.

Finn smiled his half smile, "It's alright."

He kissed her lips and whispered in her ear, "Whenever you're ready. I'm all yours. No pressure."

She smiled, with her eyes closed and her forehead resting on his, "Thanks Finn. I love you."

He pulled away and smiled at her, "I love you too."

He walked over to their bags of stuff and finished setting up the tent.

About forty-five minutes later everyone was just about done pitching tent. The girls had started to take out the dinner that Carole had packed for them while the boys were trying to start a fire. No one was getting anywhere. The girls couldn't cook without the fire and the fire was far from being lit.

Puck threw the sticks across the camp ground, "FUCK THIS! This pit isn't gonna lite. We're screwed."

Rachel turned over to him quickly and shouted, "LANGUAGE NOAH! We just have to take it slow and work it out. So maybe we're not all the best campers but there are thirteen of us here, I'm sure we can figure it out? Anyone take camping 101?"

Everyone looked back at Rachel and said nothing.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Alright. Maybe we can ask the neighbor's for help?" She pointed over to the tent that was set up in the next camp site over.

Finn laughed a little, "Rach, Babe, we can't just go ask someone for help."

Puck interjected, "Yea, Berry. They'll think we're idiots for coming camping without knowing how to camp."

Rachel crossed her arms, "Oh, sorry. Clearly we are idiots though." She said sarcastically, "I'm just trying to help."

Finn looked over at the campsite, "Well. I mean she does have a point, if we don't ask we'll be stuck with nothing to eat. But it doesn't look like anyone is there?"

Quinn walked over to where Finn and Rachel were standing, "Are we all really starving, or do you think we can wait a few hours?" Looking over at everyone.

Everyone nodded their heads no. "Alright then, lets go for a hike and when we come back maybe the campers will be here."

Mike walked over to his backpack and pulled out a map. "I googled the campsite last night and found some good hiking trails that circle around the lake and are supposedly really beautiful. They even have a solid trail so we can wheel Artie up with us."

Artie looked up at Mike and fist pounded him, "Thanks man."

Rachel jumped up clapping her hands, "Perfect!"

Kurt looked over at Quinn "Great plan Quinn, but what about Rachel, she can't hike in that stupid boot."

Quinn looked over at Rachel who was pouting as she looked down at her boot.

Quinn felt so bad, "Crap, I'm sorry Rachel... But hey you guys can go, and I'll stay here with her."

Rachel looked up quickly, "You guys go, i'll be fine. I'll try and start some dinner so, if and when we do get the fire, it'll be all ready to go."

Everyone began to protest,

"We're not leaving you here Berry." Santana said.

Brittany walked over to her, "Yea. This is our glee club lake trip. How is it glee without you?"

Just then Puck and Finn walked over to the rest of the big bags of stuff. They walked back as they wheeled over a pop-up wheelchair.

The girls all looked over up at them confused?

Rachel stood up looking at Finn with a puzzled look, "Finn what are you doing? Who's is that?"

He smiled at her and then looked towards Artie.

"It's mine" He said. "Well it was my old one. Who knew that even if you cant use your legs to walk, they still grow? The other night at Finn's he was telling me about how he wasn't sure about how we were going to get you around up here, so I asked my mom if you can use it."

Rachel smiled at Artie, "Thank you. This will be great, now we can all go."

Everyone grabbed their back packs and water bottles. Rachel sat down in her chair.

She looked up at Finn as he began to push her. "Thanks Finn. This was perfect, you're so smart."

He leaned down and kissed her. He pushed her up the hike proud of his idea!

The hike was beautiful, Quinn was taking pictures of everything and everyone. They were having a blast singing and exploring. They were gone about two hours before heading back to camp.

They got back to their campsite and had the biggest surprise waiting for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They all walked up to the camp site to find a startling surprise.

Burt was sitting by the fire as Carole walked over and handed him a plate of burgers.

Everyone stopped as their jaw dropped. Finn and Kurt exchanged looks as they moved a little closer.

"Mom?" Finn called out.

"Dad?" Burt looked up at Kurt a big smile on his face.

Carole turned around and hugged them both. "Hello Boys. How was your hike?"

Everyone started to move a little closer to the where the boys and Carole were?

Rachel shook her head trying to shake the confusion, "Hi, Carole. What are you guys doing here?"

Carole smiled and moved over to Rachel, "Rachel. How was the wheelchair ride?"

"Fine, thank you!" She was so confused.

Finn walked over to his mom, "Okay, Mom? Is everything alright? Did someone die? What are you doing here?"

Burt stood up placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "You guys didn't think we would let you come to the lake, alone. We talked to all of your parents, and had them in on our surprise."

Burt and Carole exchanged looks, "SURPRISE!"

Everyone was still so shocked.

Finn was not happy, "Oh come on mom. Really? You couldn't trust us just this once?"

She laughed a little, "Honey you are all teenagers full of sexual desires. I am not leaving you alone in the woods by yourselves overnight. What kind of mother would I be?"

"MOM!" Finn yelled. His face was super bright, he couldn't believe what his mother had just said out loud.

Rachel hid her face in her hands whispering, "Oh my god."

Burt noticed how uncomfortable Finn was and jumped up, "What she means is that, you guys are still kids. We promise not to get in the way, that's our tent over there." He pointed towards the tent in the near by camp site. The same one they were hoping to ask help from for dinner.

Kurt looked over at the tent and then at Burt, "But dad, how... when...?"

Carole laughed a little, "He came yesterday and pitched it up. As soon as he dropped you guys off, he met me at that little diner a few miles back. I followed you guys in my car, and we figured we'd give you guys sometime to explore before we got here."

Finn was not a happy person. He looked back at his friends as they all just shrugged their shoulders.

Carole walked up to Finn, "Honey don't be upset. We're still far away. And we'll take care of all of the food. Plus Burt rented a couple of boats for you guys."

Everyone looked in the direction of the water and noticed six paddle boats. Finn had to admit that that was kinda cool.

He looked over at his mom, "I'm not mad, just wish you have told us. That's all."

"I'm sorry Finn. We thought it would be funny, clearly, not so much. Never again, I promise."

Finn hugged his mom, as Burt called over to everyone, "Alright gang, burgers are ready, we'll help with dinner and then we'll head back to our camp site. Enjoy!"

Carole turned to face everyone, "You guys did awesome with all of the tents. Great job." She looked over at Finn and smiled, "Who are you bunking with sweetie?"

Rachel spit out the water she'd just taken a sip of, as Finn's eyes grew large and panicked.

He hesitated before answering the first name that came to his mind, "Puck!"

He nearly shouted, "And Kurt! Yea Puck and Kurt!"

Both boys jumped up and agreed.

Carole smiled and patted Finn's arm, "Good, I'm glad! Now lets eat!" She clapped her hands together and made her way over to Burt.

Everyone was trying so hard not to laugh as Finn brought his hand to his face shaking his head. What exactly was going on here he thought.

Everyone enjoyed their burgers, and Burt even taught them how to make smores.

It was getting dark and the fire was beginning to dwindle. Burt and Carole had made their way back to their campsite and the gang sat around the fire singing as Puck and Sam played their guitars.

_Oh, you know it'll all turn out  
>And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out<br>And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get  
>Yeah, I just haven't met you yet<em>

Sam looked over at Finn who was holding Rachel in his arms as he sang to her. He looked over to Kurt and Blaine and Mike and Tina who were all doing the same. When he noticed Mercedes. She was fine, singing along with everybody. But all he wanted to do was sing to her too, but they hadn't told anyone that they had been dating yet. He noticed Quinn singing along and he didn't want to hurt her feelings, which was one of the many reasons they had kept quiet about their relationship. He quickly remembered how she didn't seem to mind hurting his feelings when she started dating Finn again. With that he jumped up and walked over to Mercedes...

Mercedes watched as Sam walked over in her direction. Everyone was still singing but had their eyes on Sam's actions. She looked up as he got closer, "What are you doing white boy?"

Sam stopped in front of his girlfriend, grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her.

The music and singing stopped. Kurt and Rachel exchanged glances smiling. They were so happy for her. Everyone made their ooh's and awe's and as soon as Sam pulled away everyone began clapping.

Mercedes playfully hit Sam as he took a seat next to her. Everyone began bombarding them with questions about when and where.

Finn looked down at Rachel who whispered, "It's about time!"

"You knew?" he asked

Rachel looked up at him, "Of course I knew silly." She nudged herself in to his chest.

He smiled and admitted, "I don't know how they did it? I wouldn't be able to not hug and kiss you every minute of everyday."

She placed a hand on his cheek before leaning up to kiss him.

He smiled as she pulled away from the kiss. He grabbed her tiny body pulling her as close as he could wrapping his big arms around her tiny frame.

He thought about it for a second then asked, "Hey Rach,"

"Yes Finn?"

"Why didn't they tell anyone?"

"I don't know. She only told Kurt and I not so long ago. I guess they just didn't need to. I do recall her mentioning that maybe Sam didn't want to hurt Quinn's feelings."

With that said Rachel looked up at Quinn who was having a really hard time smiling. She sat up completely and moved closer to her "Hey. You okay?"

Quinn looked over at Rachel almost teary. "Ya. I'm fine. I mean I'm really happy for them. Mercedes deserves the best."

Rachel hugged Quinn and as she pulled away she noticed a tear in her eye. "Quinn, don't cry."

She wiped her tear, "I'm fine. I cheated on him remember. And it's not even the 'Sam' of it. I just.. I'm fine."

She let out a deep breath and turned her attention over to Finn, "So. Finn, how are you and Rachel gonna get it on tonight from separate tents?"

Rachel's eyes grew as she punched her arm. "Last time I'm ever nice to you."

Quinn laughed waiting for an answer from Finn.

Rachel looked back at Finn as he blushed a little. "Why does everyone assume Rachel and I want sex in a tent? I mean I'm not gonna say no to the idea.."

Rachel turned around and smacked him in the arm. "Finn Hudson! Must you be so loud about this."

"Ouch Rach! Those crutches sure made your arms stronger. And you didn't let me finish."

He looked back over to Quinn, "I want our first time to be special alright, call me whatever you want. But it'll be the most romantic night of her life."

Rachel couldn't help but smile. She rubbed his arm where she'd hit him as he bent his head down to kiss her.

Rachel pulled away, "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

Finn smiled his trademark half smile, "Yes. But you can keep telling me."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Alright, now I'm uncomfortable, never bringing that up again."

Rachel laughed, "YES! Thank goodness, never again sounds perfect to me.

Puck watched as Quinn talked with Finn and Rachel. He'd seen her cry and he knew exactly why.

He stood up and walked over to her, taking the open seat by her side.

She looked over at him, a slight discuss in her face, "Can I help you?"

He couldn't figure out why she hated him so much. "You okay?"

She crossed her arms in front of her, "Fine, thanks. Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Just making sure. Looked like you were cry..."

She snapped her head over to him, "I was not crying. I'm fine. And I don't need you to come and be all sweet and nice. Its never gonna happen. Not again."

With that she stood up and made her way to her tent. Everyone began to pick up their stuff and say their goodnights.

Puck sat wondering what he had done wrong with Quinn. He looked over at Rachel who looked upset at what she had just overheard between them. She gave Puck an apologetic look before standing up to head to bed as well.

She turned around looking over at Finn who still sat on the log, "Well, looks like I'll be bunking with Quinn tonight. Goodnight Finn. I love you."

He grabbed her waist pulling her in front of him so she was in between his legs. She leaned down placing a soft but passionate kiss on his lips. When they finally pulled away Finn looked up at his girlfriend, "I love you too. See you in the morning."

Rachel smiled and began to walk over to her tent.

Finn slid over to where Puck was sitting, "Hey man. Sorry about Quinn. She's kinda scary sometimes."

"Ya. No kidding. I wish I could just show her that I still love her man. I mean, I think I always will. Sorry if it's kinda awkward that I say that."

Finn nodded his head, "Nah man. I've got my girl. I know where I'm supposed to be. Quinn and I are friends. And you're my best friend."

Puck gave him a smile, "Thanks. I'm glad. I just need to find a way to show her."

Finn stood up throwing a bucket of water at the teeny bit of fire that was still burning. "You'll come with something man. You are the biggest lady man I know."

Puck stood up as they fist bumped and headed over to their tent.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had only been about an hour that everyone had been asleep. You could softly hear the crickets chirping it was so quiet out. Puck carefully unzipped his tent open. He turned the flashlight on before tripping over the bottom seam and carefully stepped out. He cracked a few branches stepping over them as he bit his tongue careful not to blab out the words shit every time he stepped on one. Guitar in one hand flashlight in the other he made his way over to where Quinn and Rachel's tent was. He peeked in through the tiny netted window and there she was. Her short blonde hair brushed over her perfect porcelain face. He couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful. He closed his eyes and his mind drifted thinking about something he'd thought about so much lately. Something that he felt himself feeling guilty for because he hadn't thought about it at all this year. But that was a lie. Of course he'd thought about her. How could he not. She was his daughter. He was so ashamed that the beautiful baby who looked exactly like the beautiful girl sleeping in the tent was not always on his mind. He almost shed a tear thinking about Beth. She'd be one now. One year old. That was a big deal, and it killed him that Quinn and him had forgotten all about her. He wasn't going to say anything, he had an image to up keep. And what could he do about it now?

He snapped back to reality looking over at Quinn and remembered what he'd come over for. He quietly unzipped the front flap of the tent and walked over avoiding arms and legs that were covering most of the floor. He bent down near Quinn's face.

He gently tapped her, "Quinn...Quinn."

She moved a little but stayed asleep. He shook her some more until she finally began to open her eyes. He quickly covered her mouth with his hand when she opened her eyes completely and looked like she was about to begin screaming at him. He raised a finger to his lips shushing her and gestured for her to follow him out of the tent.

He made his way out of the tent and shined the flashlight in so she could watch her step. She made her way out as he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her in the direction towards the water. She hesitantly followed and as soon as they were far enough away to talk he stopped and she yanked her arm away from him.

"Noah Puckerman, what the hell are you doing?"

He'd stepped back a little as her words had gotten louder, "Quinn relax. I need to talk to you."

"About What? What is so important that you had to drag me out of bed in the middle of the night in the middle of nowhere?"

He didn't know exactly what to say to her, "I still care about you you know."

She looked up at him furious now, "No I don't know. How am I supposed to know that you care about me. I haven't heard that ever being said out loud."

He snapped his head up he was mad that she was making him so angry, "Don't Quinn. A fucking year ago I told you I loved you. Out loud. Don't fucking pretend you don't remember."

She was now not only furious but she had started to cry a little, "HOW DARE YOU!"

She turned around not facing him anymore crying into the palm of her hands.

Puck was so mad at her, why was she acting like this with him. He knew he'd crossed a line bringing up Beth like that, but she needed to hear it from him. How could she not wonder about her, about them. He walked over to her, grabbing her in his arms and pulling her to his chest. She fought with his grip a little trying to pull away, "NO! Don't touch me!"

He never let go. And she gave in, letting him hold her as she continued to cry. They stood there for a while, as he held her in his arms.

She'd stopped crying a little and pulled away to wipe her tears. He looked down at her, brushing the hair out of her face, "I didn't mean to make you cry Quinn. I'm sorry. I just need you to know how I'm feeling, because I know you feel it too."

Quinn looked up at Puck, her eyes all puffy and red, "I just don't know what do. I never seem to get it right anymore. Everything that happened last year, I've kept it inside. It's made me the biggest bitch. And then this year, I've never felt so alone. Finally I'm getting some feeling back because I know have friends again, I have Santana and Brittany, and even more I have Rachel, and Finn and I love them so much now, but it hurts to be around them and anyone else in love."

Puck smiled a little, "Quinn. I love you, doesn't that count?"

She looked into his eyes, and she knew he'd meant every word, "It does. But It doesn't change anything. I can't be with you."

With that Quinn pulled away from Puck's arms and walked away. Puck stood stunned as he watched her walk away until she was no longer seen in the dark.

Quinn cried some more as she walked back. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She did love Puck, but they'd been through so much. It wasn't going to be easy. She'd never forgiven him for getting her pregnant, but she'd also never forgiven him for letting her give up the baby either.

She cried some more as she stumbled up the tiny hill heading back to camp, she was sure she was lost now, she couldn't see a thing. She walked a little further up the hill and was tapped on the shoulder. She jumped up and screamed.

"Quinn, it's okay! It's me." Rachel grabbed her arm to steady her.

Quinn caught her breath, "Rachel, what the hell is wrong with you? You just gave me a heart attack. And what are you doing, how did you manage to get up and walk over with your boot? And how did you find me? Were you following me?"

Rachel didn't say anything back at Quinn's numerous amount of questions, she nodded and grabbed her friend and gave her the biggest hug. After a few minutes of just standing and hugging each other. Rachel pulled away from Quinn.

Quinn opened her eyes and wiped away some more tears, "You heard didn't you?"

Rachel nodded in response, "I don't know what to do Rach. I'm stuck, and I'm so confused. And what is wrong with him? Why now?... It's too much. I can't take it. And I'm not giving in. I'm done. I need to focus on myself. I'm not letting him in."

Rachel couldn't help but feel for her friend, she tried to imagine what it must be like, Quinn could be an evil bitch, that's for sure, but she was so hurt, and she couldn't blame her knowing what she went through, what she was going through. "Quinn, I love you. You're my best friend and I can't be more thankful for that. I'm sad thinking of all of the time we wasted fighting. But then I think about how if we hadn't gone through all of the pain and hurt and boys, we wouldn't be like we are now... It's like with me and Finn, we're stronger in our relationship than we ever have been. That's why I know it's going to work this time, for good."

Quinn smiled a little at Rachel, she knew exactly where she was going with this conversation... "I just think that maybe it's the same with you and Noah. I know it in my heart that it'll all work out. Don't worry. And until then I'm here, and I've got plenty of tissues to go around."

Rachel leaned in for another hug. Quinn whispered softly, "Thank You Rachel."

She squeezed her once more before letting go, "Alright lets get back, my foot is killing me, It was so dark I think I put the boot on wrong!"

Quinn laughed a little and helped her friend back to camp.

When they'd gotten back, Puck and Finn were walking around near by with flashlights. Finn turned glancing over in the direction he'd heard the girls coming from. He ran up to Rachel as soon as she flashed her light at him.

"Oh My God. Rachel Barbara Berry! What the hell is wrong with you?" He pulled her up in his arms kissing the top of her head.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I don't think anything is wrong with me?"

Finn couldn't help but laugh. He set her down on the ground grabbing her face with both hands, "You scared the shit out of me. Puck comes over and says you and Quinn are lost in the woods, I don't even know what ran through my mind I...!"

Rachel laughed a little as she placed her hands over his cutting him off, "Finn! I'm fine. I had my flashlight and Quinn needed my help. It's okay. I'm back. And in one piece too."

He pulled her lips up to his and kissed her. She loved feeling his warm lips against hers. Each time they kissed was just like the first. Magical. Nothing compared to the way he kissed her, she was sure that the fact that she was utterly in love with him so much it hurt, sometimes helped. He grabbed her waist pulling him self as close as he could to her as her fingers tangled and in his hair.

Quinn quickly excused her self and made her way back to the tent. She glanced over at Puck who was also getting ready to go inside his tent. She quickly turned away and went inside without a word being said.

After a few minutes Finn gently pulled away resting his forehead on Rachel's. She softly whispered to him, "I'm sorry I left without telling you. But if I get a kiss like this... well, I'll have to start doing that more often."

He half smiled and rolled his eyes playfully, "Rach, I'm so in love with you, I could kiss you all day and night. And just like that too. You don't have to go anywhere."

She placed another small kiss on his lips before he picked her up and carried her back near her tent. They said their goodnight's again and headed off to bed.

The next morning during breakfast Quinn and Puck kept their distance. It wasn't until after they had finished eating and were sitting around deciding what to do next that Puck spoke. He'd been thinking about what happened with Quinn last night all morning. When Finn had gotten back to his tent the night before, he'd explained what had happened with Quinn, and he asked for advice on how to fix it. Now was his time to put the plan in to action.

He stood up in front of everyone, "I got an idea." Everyone looked over to where he was standing. We should take the boats out, find a small cliff to jump off of and just hang out in the water all day. But first I'd like to do something."

Everyone looked over at Puck as he picked up his guitar. He pointed to Quinn and said nothing more. Everyone now turned to where Quinn was as she brought her hand up to her face. She did not look pleased. Rachel nudged her friend and whispered, "Just let him sing Quinn."

"With a little inspiration from Sam, and some really great song choice help from Finn last night, I have found the perfect song to say exactly what I'm feeling."

The strings began to play a beautiful harmony as Quinn already began to tear up.

_Don't tell me love is something you won't try again,  
>that's just not true.<br>But baby right now maybe what you needs a friend,  
>well I'm here for you.<em>

He moved a little closer to where she was sitting never breaking the eye contact between them.

_I will be by your side, if ever you fall deep in the dead of night,  
>whenever you call.<br>And I won't change my mind, no I'll see you through,  
>and I won't give up,<br>no I won't give up,  
>I won't give up on you.<em>

Quinn began to really tear up, all she could think of was when Puck sang 'Beth' to her. She quickly glanced over at Rachel who was also beginning to tear up.

Rachel placed a hand over her knee squeezing it as tight as she could. All she could think of was how could Quinn not forgive him, this was beautiful and the song couldn't have been more perfect. She was so proud of Finn for helping him pick it out.

_You need someone who knows you from the inside out,  
>the way I do.<br>I've seen you walk the wire never looking down,  
>I believe in you.<br>I will be by your side, if ever you fall deep in the dead of night,  
>whenever you call.<br>And I won't change my mind, no I'll see you through,  
>and I won't give up,<br>no I won't give up,  
>I won't give up on you.<em>

Quinn stood up and walked over to Puck wrapping her arms around him. She wouldn't dare let go. Everyone clapped and shed a tear at how beautifully Puck had sang to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Quinn didn't know what to say. She stayed hugging Puck as tightly as she could. What he'd done was perfect. Puck began to say something and she quickly shushed him, "Don't! You'll ruin the moment. Later! We'll talk later."

Puck pulled away and kissed her forehead. "Later sounds perfect!"

As everyone smiled at them, Quinn looked around and shouted out, "LETS GO SWIMMING!"

They all cheered and quickly began to grab their stuff and run to the near by restrooms to change into their swim suits.

The boys wear changed first, It was super easy to grab some trunks and throw them on. But the girls were being girls and taking much longer. They'd even gone shopping a few days before the trip to find the perfect ones. Santana and Brittany came back first, and it was hard not to stare. Of course Santana had picked out the smallest bikini the store had. And Brittany's must have been the second smallest. The boys all quickly looked busy before they could get caught starring.

Finn looked over at Puck and Sam with his mouth wide open. "I hope she bought that on sale, it's missing half!"

Puck turned and faced the other direction as he let out a small snicker and nodded in agreement.

Sam arched his brow pointing over at Brittany, "I think Brit, bought it."

They were all ready to go, towels, sunscreen, and ice chests in hand. But they were still waiting on Quinn and Rachel. It was taking Rachel a while to walk back with her boot. They finally came over the tiny hill and Finn had never been more mesmerized by his girlfriend. All he could think was, 'damn my girl is hot'. Sure he'd seen Rachel in a swim suit before, and even though last year it was a one piece it was still sexy for him.

Puck noticed his blank stare from the corner of his eye and patted his back, "Hey man, what are you looking at?"

Finn snapped out of his trance looking over at Puck and then back at Rachel never losing focus on the tiny brunette in the even tinier white and pink polka-dotted bikini. Puck turned to see what Finn was starring at and his eyes glued to the beautiful blonde walking next to Rachel.

Rachel noticed Finn starring and whispered over to Quinn as they slowly walked back. "Why is Finn starring at me like that? I bet he hates the swim suit."

Quinn laughed a little, "Rachel, I think he is just fine. And actually I think the bikini is working!"

Rachel couldn't help but smile. She stood up straight making her chest seem a little fuller, "You think? I mean my swim wear choice isn't usually this... revealing."

Quinn looked over at Rachel's bikini, "Yea, and it's not even that much either, you still got the one with the little skirted bottom, I think its the strapless-ness of it. That does something to boys."

Rachel looked over at Finn who was still starring at her, and a very stunned Puck who couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Quinn, "I think you're right about the strapless part, because Noah hasn't blinked since we walked over the hill."

Quinn looked over in Puck's direction then down to her strapless suit. Rachel was right, it was as if his eyes were glued to her, "Yea, anyways. I'm sure the remaining stretch marks on my thighs are a big turn on."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Quinn you can't see them anymore. You look hot. And like I said, even though you can't see your stretch marks, I'm glad you went with that one. The whole vintage retro 50's one piece is so in. And that blue color looks really good on your skin."

They both smiled at each other, proud of what they'd picked out as they walked over to the boys.

Rachel jumped in Finn's arms for a hug before pulling away and twirling her hips to show him her suit. "Hey Finn, what do you think, ignoring the boot of course!"

Finn shook his head and stuttered a little, "Um, wow, Rachel, you look hot babe."

Rachel's smile stretched from ear to ear. "I'm glad you think so."

Finn was still in amazement, "I think, that I need to _think_ of the mailman."

Rachel smacked his shoulder, "FINN! Oh my god, not here. Your mom is right there."

Finn laughed a little at how embarrassed she was, "Sorry Rach, you just look so good."

She couldn't help but smile. She loved being able to make him feel that way.

Meanwhile, Puck grabbed Quinn by the waist, "Hey Beautiful!" Quinn smiled a little as she rolled her eyes. Puck smiled and through his fist in the air, "Alright lets go!"

The gang headed out on the boats as Carole and Burt stayed back to go on a hike. Six boats, a couple of river tubes and twenty minutes later, they had found the perfect little cliff. Everyone was so excited.

They paddled the boats off water and on to the ground. Although Rachel and Artie couldn't jump off of the cliff they hung out in the water on the tubes cheering on everyone who was jumping off. The boys all helped the girls as they took turns going crazy. Finn was helping Brittany up the cliff so she could jump off and he noticed Rachel looking what seemed a little sad as she sat in the water with Blaine Kurt, Artie and Quinn. He had promised her he would stay with her in the water the entire time, if she couldn't have fun jumping neither would he. But she of course didn't let him. He had to think of something to make her smile and to thank her for wearing that bikini. He thought about it for a second and then bingo, he knew exactly what he would do.

Down in the water Rachel was eager to know what was going to happen with Quinn and Puck. She had tried asking earlier but Quinn interjected and said later. It was now later.

Rachel shifted in her tube turning over to face Quinn, "Alright Quinn, it's been a couple of hours, and as your best friend, I now have the right to ask."

Quinn peeked over at Rachel through the top of her sunglasses, "No! Not yet. And plus I don't think Artie, Kurt and Blaine all care or want to know." She gestured towards the boys who were sitting in tubes next to the girls.

Just then Brittany landed in the water and swam over to where they were.

"Hey guys! That was awesome. We'll have to come back so you can try it Rachel!" Rachel smiled at Brittany as she clung to Artie's tube and pulled him away laughing.

Rachel quickly turned to Kurt and Blaine. Kurt noticed and grabbed Blaine's arm, "Hey boyfriend come teach me some of your fancy swim moves you learned at Dalton. I mean what school requires you to take swim lessons as a gym requirement?" Blaine laughed and swam following Kurt.

Rachel turned back to Quinn, "Perfect, now they don't have to hear. So spill."

Quinn rolled her eyes and after taking a sip of water from her bottle, "Fine. What do you want to know?"

Rachel clapped her hands together, and rocked her tube closer to Quinn's. "Are you guys gonna get back together? Do you want to be back together? What about Beth?"

Quinn put her hand up in Rachel's face, "STOP!"

Rachel jumped back a little as she bit her bottom lip, 'oops,' she thought, maybe bringing up Beth wasn't a good idea.

"Okay, one, I don't know what this means. We still need to talk. Two, I think I do. Want to get back with him that is. I just don't know if right now is when I want to do it. As soon as I know more, you'll know more. I promise." She winked at Rachel and then turned to watch and cheer for Mike as he jumped off of the cliff.

She'd completely ignored the question about Beth, it was too soon. Rachel acknowledged her answers and smiled back cheering as well.

The day passed with some more jumping, swimming, a picnic, more swimming, a second round of truth or dare and then it was time to head back to camp. They shared stories with Burt and Carole during dinner around the fire about how much fun it was. They couldn't thank Burt enough for getting them the boats. It was just about that time for bed when Carole went around saying goodnight to everyone.

She walked up to Finn and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Goodnight Finn. I'm glad you're having fun, and I'm glad you're behaving yourself." She glanced over at Rachel and winked before walking away hand in hand with Burt.

Finn smiled and nodded at his mother. She would not be too pleased to find out what he was up to. He walked over to Rachel as she was getting up to head to her tent. He grabbed her pulling her as close as he could placing a soft kiss on her lips before making his way to her neck and collarbone.

She closed her eyes and threw her head back in response before realizing that they were amongst his parents and their friends.

"Finn, stop! You can't do that here!" She tried to pull away but his strong arms kept her in place.

She laughed a little at her attempt and tried again, "Finn! FINN!"

She screamed his name as she pushed him away. He stopped placing kisses on her neck but never gave space between them.

He looked down at her big brown eyes, "Are you, Rachel Berry, telling me you don't like it when I kiss you there?"

Rachel playfully smacked him, "Not fair! You know I love it when you do that. You just can't do it here silly."

He smiled and leaned down for a kiss. This time Rachel had no choice but to give in. Everyone was in their tent's anyways. She parted her mouth, brushing her tongue across his bottom lip.

Before having to think of the mailman again Finn pulled away just a little.

Rachel tried to reach up for some more as Finn held her in place and smiling at her attempt to break his strength.

"Oh no. We have to stop there."

Rachel opened her eyes frowning at Finn, "You are awful you know that. You don't get me worked up and then pull away."

She freed her arms and folded them across her chest, pouting her lips at him.

"I have a surprise for you!" Finn smiled and prided himself in coming up with such a great plan.

Rachel's frown turned into a slight smile, "What is it?" She asked giddy and curiously.

Finn looked around and over at the next camp site where his parents where before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Don't fall asleep. I'll come get you in about thirty minutes. And have your bikini too.

With that he quickly kissed her lips and ran over to his tent.

Rachel stood stunned, 'what could he possibly have in mind' she thought.

She followed his directions and stayed awake for the next thirty minutes. She had grabbed her bikini before laying down. Soon enough the time had passed and she heard a small tapping on the plastic of the tent.

Finn walked over to the little window to see Rachel trying to put on her boot. He smiled at how cute she looked struggling trying to put it on without waking Quinn up.

He whispered into the window, "Rach, you don't need that, just come out."

She jumped a little as he spoke. She didn't know that he was watching. She dropped the boot and carefully stepped out of the tent. She wasn't sure why she even needed it anymore, she could walk just fine. But the doctors had said that yes she could walk, but it was still healing, the boot was her ankles protection.

She carefully got out, bikini in hand and before she could finish saying his name, Finn swooped her off her feet and carried her away.

She looked up wrapping her arms around his neck, "Finn where are you taking me, and why do I need my bikini?"

He looked down at the tiny white and pink polka-dotted bikini in her hands. "We're going swimming Rachel. Just you and me. It'll be very romantic."

Rachel laughed a little at his surprise, "Finn! We're not to far up from the water, they'll hear us. YOUR MOTHER WILL HEAR US!"

Finn couldn't help but laugh, "That's why we're taking the boat silly."

She turned her head in the direction of where they were heading and noticed one of the boats and paddles ready to go.

She was not comfortable with breaking Carole's rules, but really they weren't. She thought about it and it was just swimming. Swimming, alone, at night, under a full moon, with her really hot boyfriend. All she could think of then was maybe they didn't need a tent after all.

Finn put Rachel down, "Alright, you change here, and don't worry its dark no one will see you. Just do it quickly. And I'll go around the bush and change over there."

He kissed her cheek and took off before she could say a word.

She stood stunned. She was not about to get naked outside where someone could see.

She looked around and he was right, it was too dark to see her from where camp was, and the moonlight hitting the water was just enough for her to see what she was doing. She rolled her eyes before closing them, taking off her clothes and slipping her bikini on.

A minute passed and Finn came around with his hand over his eyes, whispering, "Rach, babe, are you decent?"

She jumped turning her back to him as she held her bikini top to her breasts. She was having a hard time tying it behind her back. "Almost, I can't seem to tie the back part."

He peeked a little and saw her bare back. 'MAILMAN' MAILMAN' stuttering he moved his hand down and walked over near her, "U-hh, I can tie it for you."

She closed her eyes and felt a tingling sensation as soon as his hands met her back. All she wanted to do was turn around and make love to him right then and there.

He tied her top and had to take a few steps back, 'luckily its dark' he thought, he didn't need Rachel to see how "excited" he already was about their little swim.

Rachel turned around and starred at Finn, her hands rubbing all over his bare chest in her mind.

"Thanks! So now what Finn?"

He grabbed her hand avoiding looking at her body, he didn't need any distractions, yet, and pulled her over to the boat, "After you my lady."

She smiled and hopped in.

They paddled over to the base side of one of the cliffs over looking their campsite. It was far enough so that they wouldn't hear but close enough that you could still see the fire that still burnt in the pit where everyone else lay asleep.

He brought the paddles into the boat and smiled over at Rachel, "Ready?"

She looked back at the tents to make sure they were far enough away before turning to Finn, "Lets go!"

They stood up hand in hand and jumped out of the boat into the water.

They came up about the same time as Rachel pulled her wet hair back with her hands. She looked over at Finn who was shaking the water from his hair, "I'm so glad you let me jump. I hated not being able to earlier."

Finn smiled and moved as close as he could to her, "I figured one time couldn't hurt. I saw how sad you looked missing out on all of the fun today. So, I brought you out tonight, we'll have our own fun swim." He winked at her before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

Rachel responded wrapping her arms around his neck and parting her mouth. Her tongue found its way into his mouth as Finn let out a slight moan.

He began to pull away a little and Rachel noticed, she stopped kissing him, "Whats wrong?"

He couldn't help but smile, she was so cute when she got worried, "Nothing. This is perfect, but I wanted to try something."

Rachel gave him a confused look still wrapped in his arms.

"Well, earlier when everyone was jumping and I saw you and Quinn sitting in the tubes I felt bad you couldn't jump, so I came up with something to make up for it."

Rachel still looked confused, but was excited about what her big surprise was going to be.

"Remember when you had the cast and we stayed home that one day with Quinn and Kurt and you guys watched that film with the dancers and the song that we did at Sectionals last year..." He thought about what he'd said. Bringing up Sectionals maybe wasn't the route to go, that's when they'd broken up. 'Shit' he thought, as he looked at Rachel's reaction.

She smiled, and answered his question, "You mean Dirty Dancing?"

He took a deep breath, maybe the past was the past and it was okay to talk about it, "Dirty Dancing! Ya, well I remembered that part when they're in the water and he's trying to lift her, and I thought it would be so cool if we tried that and then maybe next year in Glee we could do it during a number."

He expected Rachel to laugh at him and his idea. But she grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him to her lips. She pressed her lips against his before speaking, "Finn, you are the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for. I'm the luckiest girl."

He smiled and prided himself in his plan. "Alright, we'll lets swim closer to the ground area to make sure you can stand."

He grabbed her hand as they swam. They reached the point where Rachel stood shoulders just above the water. Finn smiled and positioned himself in front of her, "Alright, we'll try this, but if you're ankle starts to..."

Rachel interrupted clapping her hands together, "Yea, yea, I'll tell you. I'm so excited, lets go!"

Finn couldn't help but laugh at her excitement. "Okay, on the count of three."

"One,"

Rachel steadied herself. 'This was just like ballet' she thought how hard could it be?

"Two,"

Finn put his arms out in front grabbing right below her waist and bending his knee's. 'Rachel was so tiny it would be a piece of cake to do this, and she did ballet so this would be easy for her too,' he thought to himself.

"Three!"

She jumped up stretching her arms out as if she were flying as Finn reached his arms up lifting her over his head. Unfortunately, Rachel went diving in behind his head and crashing her legs into his face.

She popped up out of the water worried she'd hurt him when he didn't come right up. Finn came up and shook the water off of his face. He couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh my god, Finn, did I hurt you?"

He kept laughing as he grabbed her and positioned her, "Of course not Rach. That was awesome. Lets try it again."

Rachel let out a sigh of relief and let him try again.

About half an hour had passed and they were having the best time. They'd managed to hold the lift for a total of five seconds before Rachel would fall in.

"This isn't as easy as they make it seem in the movie." Finn was trying to shake the water from his ear out.

Rachel trying to hold back a laugh, "That's why it's a movie Finn. But I love you for trying it out with me."

He grabbed her in his arms and kissed her cheek. "Alright, well we should head back. But I'm glad you had a good time."

"Anytime with you is a good time Finn. I love you."

He hugged her tightly and helped her up into the boat. He followed climbing up in to the boat as she handed him his towel. He dried off his face, grabbed the paddles and started heading back to camp. After a few minutes he noticed Rachel looking up at the sky. He glanced up but saw nothing. "Rach? What are you looking at?"

They were about halfway back and the fire and tents were becoming very visible in the distance.

"The stars!" She lied her towel out underneath her and laid back to gaze at them. "Come lay with me Finn, they're beautiful."

Finn smiled and pulled the paddles in. He slid over to where Rachel lay and snuggled up underneath her. She lifted her head resting it on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Aren't they beautiful."

He looked down at her, "Yes, they are. But none of them shine as bright as my girl does."

She closed her eyes and smiled. Finn was truly the perfect guy.

She turned herself over as so she was slightly on top of Finn. Pushing her hair to one side, she leaned down and began to place soft kisses on his neck. He closed his eyes bringing his hands up around her back rubbing them up and down. She moved her lips over to his. His hands moved up her back and slowly started to make their way to her legs and thighs.

Before Rachel continued kissing him, Finn pulled away. "Rachel. I love you."

She looked down at him, "I love you too Finn."

She was getting ready to lean in for another kiss, when Finn spoke again.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

Rachel sat up next as Finn rested his weight on his shoulders.

"I don't know?" She wanted to be ready. "I figured that when it happened I'd know."

Finn smiled moving his hand up to cradle the side of her face, "Not tonight okay. I mean, I really want to, but I want you to be ready, I want it to be perfect."

Rachel nodded a tear rolling down her cheek. 'How did she get so lucky' she thought to herself.

She lied back down next to Finn. He wrapped her in his arms as they continued to look up at the stars. Finn began to hum their duet. The humming of 'Pretending' was beautiful coming from his lips, Rachel was still so proud of him for writing that song for them. She closed her eyes as he continued to hum playing with her hair and she eventually fell asleep. Finn drifted off not to long after.

Rachel began to open her eyes, the sun was shining bright on her face. She quickly jumped up, realizing that the sun should _not _be shining on her face. She sat up looking around realizing that they had fallen asleep on the boat. She glanced over at the tents before smacking Finn to wake up.

"Finn! FINN! Wake up, we fell asleep..." Finn began to open his eyes and quickly covered his face with his palms. "We're dead if your mom finds us out here, she'll never trust us again."

The word mom was enough of an alarm as he needed. He jumped and glanced over at his mothers tent and the camp site. From what they could tell everyone was still asleep.

"Hurry Finn, paddle us back, I don't think they're up yet."

Finn quickly began to get them back.

They pulled the boat up out of the water and tied it to the tree where the others were.

Rachel jumped out of the boat and began to run back to her tent. She made it a few steps before crouching down to grab her ankle. Finn quickly rushed to her side picking her up in his arms. "I'm sorry Rach, last night was too hard on your ankle. I should have known better."

She pouted, "Finn. Listen to me, last night was perfect okay. I wouldn't take it back one bit. Lets just get back without anyone knowing before you are so grounded that I never get to see you again."

He smiled at Rachel and leaned in for a quick kiss. He carried her over back to her tent, but before he could put her down...

"Finn? Rachel?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Finn completely froze. He didn't even need to turn around to know exactly who'd said their names. Rachel shut her eyes as tightly as she could hoping that she would just disappear.

"Finn?" Carole called out again.

He slowly turned around to face his mother. "Mom. Good morning, what are you doing up so early?"

He gently put Rachel down on the ground. She tried her best to hide behind him. She knew that they were in trouble. Big trouble.

Carole crossed her arms "I could ask you the same thing!" She leaned over to see a terrified Rachel hiding behind Finn. "Hello Rachel."

Rachel moved from behind Finn, "Good Morning."

The three of them stood there in silence for what seemed like ever to Finn as his mother curiously awaited an answer and explanation.

Burt came walking over with his head down and a giant stick in one hand, not noticing Finn and Rachel, "Hey Honey, look what I found. We can use it on our hike right now."

When she didn't respond he looked up and noticed to very guilty children standing in front of them.

"Oh hey Finn. Good morning Rachel. Wow you kiddos are up early!"

He turned over to look at Carole, "Did you invite them on our Hike?"

She turned and shook her head. "Oh, so what are you guys gonna do?"

He quickly glanced back at the kids and it finally hit him what happened. "Oh. OH!"

Carole was furious, she continued to stare at Finn and Rachel without saying a word. Finn hated when his mom did that. He'd rather be yelled at.

She finally spoke, "So am I going to get an explanation as to why you are both up so early, in your swim wear and not in your _separate_ tents?"

Finn began to answer stumbling on his own words, "Well we... I mean.. we walked and we..."

Rachel interjected hoping to save them both. "Carole. I'm so sorry. We broke your rules. NOTHING HAPPENED. But Finn felt bad that I didn't get to jump off of the cliff yesterday so he took me out for a midnight swim. And like I said, NOTHING HAPPENED."

Grateful they hadn't _done_ anything, she was still upset that they had broken the rules.

"Finn! I am so upset with you. You broke my rules. And for this you will pay. It will cost you both. I'm sorry Rachel, but I will have to speak with your fathers. We trusted you both and you did an awful job at respecting the few rules I set.

"Mom!" Finn almost shouted before stopping himself. He quickly lowered his voice, he knew that shouting at his mother would get him in even more trouble.

"Mom. Nothing happened. I know we broke the rules. But it was just so Rachel could have fun. You are making this a bigger deal than it is."

Burt and Rachel stood in silence as the two went on arguing.

"This is not Rachel's fault. You do not need to tell her dad's. I made her come with me."

"Finn, that is not the point. I set some rules, and you both broke them..."

"This is so unfair mom!"

"What is unfair is that I trusted you, both of you, and you broke that trust... You're grounded Finn, as soon as we get home, you are grounded. Two weeks. And if you continue to argue with me about this I will make it three."

Rachel wanted to cry. She felt awful for what was happening. She knew that three weeks of Finn being grounded meant no Finn at all.

Finn was mad. He crossed his arms in front of him and glared in the opposite direction of everyone.

Carole spoke again before excusing her self, "We're going on our hike now. When we get back we'll help everyone pack up so we can get home at a decent hour."

She grabbed Burt's hand and pulled away.

Finn turned around furiously, kicking the water canteen next to him.

"Finn calm down!" Rachel grabbed his arm turning his body to face her.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry. I knew taking you out last night was a bad idea. I've ruined our trip, our summ..."

Rachel grabbed Finn in her tiny arms and squeezed him as tightly as she could, "Finn. Last night was the best. I love you so much, you didn't ruin a thing. It's two weeks. We can both handle two weeks. Nothing will tear us a part anymore. Don't ever forget that."

Finn leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

Just then Puck came out of the tent rubbing his eyes, "What the hell is going on out here!"

Finn looked over at him, "Sorry man."

He turned back looking down at Rachel. She had a slight smile, and a hopeful look. He squeezed her tightly and nodded towards the entrance of her tent.

She kissed his cheek and quickly turned to go inside and change.

Finn walked back towards his tent passing Puck.

Puck grabbed his arm not letting him move any more forward, "Not so fast. Whats up with you and Berry. Did you guys totally get it on last night? Finally. Up top!" He reached his hand out for a high five. Finn smacked his arm and rolled his eyes.

They both headed towards their tent as Finn explained what had happened.

Carole and Burt got back from their hike and everyone could tell that Carole was still very upset. She wasn't upset that Finn was trying to be a good guy and have fun with Rachel. She was upset that he had broken her rules. And as thankful she was about them _not _doing anything. She worried. Which caused her to overreact. She knew how hard it was for Finn when he thought he had gotten Quinn pregnant. And although she knew that Finn was prepared for his decisions, he was her baby and she would do anything to protect him. Moms overreact. Its what they're especially good at.

They all quietly packed up their stuff and headed back home.

Burt drove the van full of kids back to Lima. Finn and Rachel sat quietly in the back next to Quinn and Puck. Everyone was exhausted as soon as the van took off, they all slowly began to doze off. Although Finn was "grounded" His mother did say that he was grounded as soon as they got home. They weren't home just yet. Rachel snuggled herself into his chest humming one of his favorite songs. They both tried to stay awake as long as they could.

Burt pulled up to Rachel's house last. Quinn jumped out first grabbing her things as well as Rachel's. Finn jumped over Rachel and out of the van to carry her inside. He gave Burt a quick look before grabbing Rachel in his arms. Burt quickly turned in the other direction pretending he hadn't seen Finn and smiled. Finn appreciated that Burt was understanding of the situation. If Carole had been there She would have had Finn sit up front and nowhere near Rachel.

Before Rachel and Finn walked away, she turned over to Burt, "Thank you so much, Burt. It was an amazing weekend. We sure owe you guys!"

Burt smiled at the petite brunette, "Of course, Rachel. We had a good time too. You kids are great and I'm happy to help anytime. We'll miss you at the house these next couple of weeks."

Kurt interjected hoping out of the van to give Rachel a hug, "He means he'll miss your cookies you bake."

Rachel and Kurt laughed as Burt protested.

"Alright Rachel, even though Finn can't come over, you know I'll be here. You Quinn and I need to finish our 80's classic movie marathon." Kurt patted her shoulder and hopped in the van.

"I'll text you later Kurt." She waved back at Burt and Kurt as Finn carried her to the front door.

"Alright Rachel Berry. This is it. I'm not sure how i'll make it. Two weeks is along time not see your beautiful face in person."

Rachel couldn't help but blush a little, "It'll go by really quickly. I promise to text you every day as often as you'd like okay. I love you Finn. Thanks for the best weekend."

Finn leaned down pressing his lips against hers. She kissed back tangling her hands in his hair. He moved one of his arms to her waist pulling her as closely as he could. If this was going to be their last kiss for a while he had to make it a good one. Just then Burt honked the horn of the car. Rachel pulled away just a little, her eyes still closed, a smile stretched across her face.

Finn rested his forehead on hers, "I love you too Rach. Call you tonight."

With that, he kissed her forehead softly and ran back to the van. Rachel waved them off and began to walk inside the house when she could no longer see the van in the distance.

She wobbled her way over to the kitchen and found Quinn sitting at the counter with her Dad. Talking about the trip, "It was really a great time. I'm glad we all got to go. And Mr. Berry, are you sure it's alright that I stay with you guys until my mom is back from her business trip. I mean, I can find somewhere else if it's an inconvenience?"

Hiram smiled at Quinn, "Quinn, it's Hiram. Mr. Berry makes me sound old. And of course beautiful, you are more than welcome to stay as long as you need and want."

Just then Hiram looked over in Rachel's directions as he heard her come in, "Hi sweetie. How was the trip? From what I was told, our little princess had a _really_ great time."

Rachel's cheeks turned bright red, as Quinn let out a small laugh that she was trying to hold in, "DADDY! Nothing happened! We went swimming. THAT IS ALL."

He couldn't help but laugh, "Sweetie, I know. Carole told us. She is really upset that you broke her rules though. And your father and I are not completely at ease either."

Rachel dropped her head and grabbed a seat between Quinn and her Dad. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently lifted her chin with one finger, "But we believe you Rachel. And we love you. I'm sorry Finn is grounded. I know it will be hard since you two are just getting back into the swing. But it'll go by quickly."

Rachel smiled and hugged her dad. He pulled away resting his hand on both shoulders, "Plus, you'll have Quinn. You guys can have awesome girl time." He nodded towards Quinn as she smiled back.

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully over towards Quinn before completely turning around in her seat, "Actually, I don't know if I want to see Quinn."

Quinn crossed her arms curiously, "What did I do?"

Rachel crossed her arms mimicking her, "Carole freaked out because she thought we had sex. I wonder why that would freak her out?"

Hiram gave Rachel a puzzled look at first. But then it clicked.

Like her dad, Quinn knew exactly where Rachel was going with this. And un like him, she was not amused.

"Oh that's right, maybe its because the last time her son "didn't" have sex he got a girl pregnant."

Quinn shot Rachel a dirty glare. "Not fair. Rachel, I apologized to Carole. I went over and apologized and begged her to forgive me for what I did for Finn...I..."

Rachel couldn't help but hold in her laugh. It was so hard to be mean to Quinn now.

"Quinn! I know. I'm only kidding. You know I love you. And you know Finn does too. He forgave you."

Quinn pouted her lips, "I hate you for doing that Rachel Berry. You are so lucky we're friends now."

Both girls laughed and grabbed their stuff and headed up stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Burt, Finn and Kurt pulled up into the drive way of the Hud-mel home. Kurt noticed a small blue car out in front. "Hey dad, who's car is that?"

Burt looked over towards the car and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Kurt? Finn?"

Finn nodded his head back and forth.

They all got of out the van and before they could even walk in Carole came out of the house running. "Burt! The Millers are here."

Just then a tall blonde lady and her even taller blonde husband came out of the house.

Ian, Melissa, and Emily were family friends of the Hudson's. After Burt and Carole had gotten married the two families had grown rather close even though they lived in Colorado. Emily was Finn and Kurt's age. She was a tall thin athletic girl with long blonde hair. Finn used to play with her when they were little. Although Ian and Melissa had grown close with the family, Emily had been away at school and hadn't yet met Burt and Kurt much less seen Finn since he'd been in high school.

Emily came running out behind her parents straight towards Finn.

"Finn!"

She jumped in his arms squeezing him tightly as he almost lost balance. "Emily!"

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

She jumped down from his arms, "I have a few week off."

She leaned in for another hug. "I'm so glad I get to see you. It's been way too long."

She pulled away enough to glance him up and down. Finn got a little uncomfortable and shy. He wasn't used to girls just starring him up and down.

Emily crossed her arms in front of her, "Wow Hudson, you filled out quite nicely."

Finn blushed a little, "Yea. Football helped."

Emily winked, "You look good."

Just then Kurt walked over and introduced himself, "Hi. I'm Kurt, Finn's new brother. You have beautiful hair, no split ends."

Emily smiled a little and grabbed Kurt in a big hug. "Oh my god hi. And thank you. It's so nice to finally meet you."

Finn smiled over at the two, "Yea. Kurt and I met in Glee club and now we're brothers."

Emily laughed a little, "Finn? In glee club? You're kidding right?"

Kurt smiled and shook his head, "Yup, he's our male lead too. He's a great singer. He helped our team place 12th at nationals in New York a few months ago.

Emily nodded her head in amazement, "You don't say! That's really cool. You'll have to let me hear you guys sing or perform or whatever it is you guys do."

Carole overheard Emily and the boys, "Yes. That would be great. These kids all have amazing voices." Ian interjected placing a hand on his daughters shoulder, "Yes, they do. Your mother and I heard them perform at Burt and Carole's wedding. They were superb, very good entertainment."

Finn smiled over at Mr. Miller, "Thanks sir."

Burt clapped his hands together as everyone turned in his direction, "What can we help you guys take down?"

Melissa nodded her head and waved her hands, "Nothing, we're going to stay at the Holiday in down the street. We didn't want to be an inconvenience."

Burt interjected walking over to their car, "Nonsense. We have plenty of room here. You three can stay in Kurt's room downstairs. He has a Queen size bed, his own bathroom and we can get Emily a blow up mattress."

Melissa turned over to Carole, "Are you sure?"

Carole nodded and grabbed their things, "Of course. Come on in. Kurt cooks amazing breakfast. You'll be happy you stayed."

They all laughed a little and began to head inside except for Finn.

The thought of breakfast made him sad. He'd gone over and had breakfast with Rachel almost everyday since summer had started.

Emily turned back towards Finn and noticed his slight frown. "You coming Finn?"

He looked up and walked over to her. This was going to be the longest three weeks.

Both families enjoyed dinner and some catching up. Finn Kurt and Emily discussed school and their social lives...

"So Finn, Kurt, any girlfriends or boyfriends?"

Kurt jumped up, "YES! Blaine is the best. We've been together almost three months now."

Emily smiled at Kurt and then looked over to Finn, "What about you Finn? Last time we spoke you hated girls."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

Finn looked up at Emily with a half smile, "Yea, a lot has changed. I do have a girlfriend. Her name is Rachel. She's an amazing singer. We met in Glee."

Emily smiled at Finn. "Maybe I should join this glee club?"

The three of them laughed as Carole walked in, "Emily can I get you anything?"

"Oh, no thank you Carole. I'm fine. I'm actually a little tired I should head to bed." She smiled up at Carole and then stood up to head downstairs to Kurt's bedroom.

"Okay, well just let the boys or me know. We're glad to have you and your parents here."

"Thank you. I will. And we couldn't be happier to be here. Goodnight."

She turned and looked over at Kurt and Finn, "Goodnight Finn, Kurt. I will see you boys in the morning."

Finn walked up stairs to his room and threw himself back on the bed. He picked up his phone and dialed Rachel's number. He missed her so much already.

The phone rang for a while until her voicemail picked up, "Hello. You've reached Rachel Berry. I am unable to reach the phone at this time..." Her greeting went on as Finn waited. He'd heard it plenty of times. Just then, "I'll get back to you as soon as I can, and Finn if I missed your call, know that I love you so much."

Finn couldn't help but smile. "Hey Rach. Just wanted to say goodnight. I love you too. Mom's friends are in town visiting. Wish I could bring you by to meet them. Again, I'm so sorry. Call me when you get this. I love you... Oh and Hi Quinn."

He hung up the phone and lied on his bed for a while.

He'd dozed off and about an hour later he woke up to Kurt's voice.

"It's time try defying gravity..."

He sat up wiping the drool of his face with the top of his hand "Oh hey Kurt. How long have I been out?"

Kurt turned around from facing the closet to look at Finn, "Oh, hey sleeping beauty. I'd say a little over an hour. I came in and you were passed out. I showered and am gonna head to bed. Just came in to see if you had any extra pillows or blankets in here."

Finn rubbed his eyes again trying to focus, "Uh..." He turned over on the bed to grab the extra pillow he had, "Here, you can use this one."

Kurt skipped over and grabbed the pillow, "Thank you. Emily is really sweet. I like her."

Finn nodded, "Yea, she's pretty cool. She's not as ugly as she used to be."

Kurt smacked him with the pillow, "Finn!"

He laughed a little pushing Kurt away, "What I meant was she was such a tom boy when we were little, I'm not used to a girly Emily. That's all."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Alright. Well, goodnight. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Kurt!" Finn stood up, he really need to pee.

Kurt turned back before leaving, "Oh and Rachel called."

Finn was fully awake. "Really? Okay, thanks. Night!"

He walked over to his phone as Kurt headed down stairs towards the couch and sure enough he had a missed call.

He wanted to call her back, but he really had to pee.

He walked in to the hall towards the restroom, he would call her as soon as he peed.

He reached for the door knob, but before he could open it, it flung open.

Finn jumped back a little as Emily tightly clenched the towel around her.

"Oh hey Finn." She tightly wrapped the towel around her pushing away the wet strands of hair from her face.

Finn tried not to make contact. He did not want to see Emily in a towel, nor was he allowed to.

"Emily, sorry. I needed to use the bathroom, I didn't know you were... I'll come back."

He quickly turned around walking back to his room.

She laughed a little at his awkwardness, "It's okay. I'm done, my mom was showering in Kurts bathroom and I just wanted to take a quick one, sorry, it's all yours." She stepped out of the doorway gesturing for him to come back.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around nodding, "Right. Well goodnight."

He walked past her and into the restroom. Before he could close the door.

"Goodnight Finn." Her wet arms reached around his neck in a big hug. Finn was frozen. His arms just dangling on his sides. He slowly brought one back and lightly patted her back. "Yup, goodnight." He pulled away and shut the door behind her.

What the hell was wrong with Emily he thought. No way was she allowed to do that. Sure they'd been friends for a long time but she was not allowed to just hug him almost naked. He had a girlfriend. Who he loved. And no, not okay he thought to himself.

He used the restroom and washed his face, brushed his teeth and headed back to bed. He lied down and picked his phone up once more.

"Finn, you're awake." He smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Hey Rachel. Yea, I took a little nap, but I had to get up to get ready for bed."

"Well I'm glad you called, you didn't have to. But I'm glad you did."

"What are you and Quinn up to? She's still staying with you isn't she?"

"Yes. Quinn is here. 'Hi Finn!' That was Quinn. We just finished a movie, we're getting ready for bed. How is your company?"

Finn froze. All he could think of was Emily. "Uh, they're good. Nice people."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh a little, he was relived she hadn't noticed the awkward hesitation in his voice. "Well I'm glad that they're nice. I would love to meet them."

"I know, it sucks you can't come over. And that I'm on lock down for two weeks. Mom said work and home, work and home. It sucks."

"Well, I have some good news. Mr. Shuester called earlier and asked if I could get everyone together. I guess Ms. Pillsbury's niece is having a sweet sixteen and their DJ bailed. He asked if we could do something to help out. Kind've like how we did prom."

Finn sat up quickly, "Really. That's great. I'll get to see you. We should do a duet."

Rachel began to laugh again, "Calm down Finn, you still need to ask your mother. But I'm excited too. I'll text you tomorrow with some more information. I love you babe. Sweet dreams."

"I love you too Rach. Goodnight."

She blew him a kiss before hanging up.


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry everyone. I know its taken me forever to update, I was out of town, but I finished the fic and have them all ready to update. Thank you for all of the reviews. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Rachel and Quinn woke up the next morning and began to get ready. They were going to go shopping to look for outfits for the sweet sixteen.

"Do you want to drive? Or should I?" Quinn stood by the door holding up both sets of keys.

Rachel came from around the corner with her boot, she looked over at Quinn and then down at her boot.

Quinn laughed a little, "Yea, I'll drive. Come on."

Rachel sighed and wobbled over to the door, only two more days. She had called the doctor as soon as they'd been home to see when she could start walking again. They had made an appointment for her to go in in two days and they would check her out. She walked over to the door shouting back at her dad's, "Bye. Love you both."

Finn woke up to the sound of chattering and laughter. Clearly he'd slept in enough that everyone else was awake. He made his way down stairs to find the Millers, his mom, Burt and Kurt all enjoying some breakfast.

Kurt noticed Finn walk in and gestured for him to join them, "Morning Finn."

He nodded in his direction dragging his feet over closer to everyone. Finn was clearly not a morning person. The smell of bacon, eggs and waffles filled the air. He may not have been a morning person, but he was a breakfast person.

Carole watcher her son as he inhaled the smell of Kurt's breakfast and smiled a little, "Take a seat hunny. I'll get you a plate."

He looked over at the table and notice two empty seats. One next to Mrs. Miller and his mom. And the other next to Emily, who was talking to Kurt. Burt and Mr. Miller stood by the counter discussing sports.

He hesitated but took the seat next to Emily. It was Emily for goodness sakes he thought. The crazy little girl who used to eat dirt and wrestle with him. Last night was nothing. She was like his sister.

Carole handed him his plate as he took a seat, "Hey guys."

"Good morning Finn." Emily smiled a little placing a hand over his.

Kurt noticed Finn's sudden panic.

"Hey." Finn swiftly moved his hand picking it up to take a bite.

"So. What are we doing today? I'm up for anything. I just want to have fun."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders laughing a little at her overjoyed excitement, "Theres not that much to do in Lima Emily. We can't promise you the best day of your life. Plus I've got to go help Blaine move out of his dorm. The school messed up some room numbers and he's got to switch out now."

Emily laughed a little, "Well I'm sure with you guys anything would be fun, but I guess I'll just have to have tons of fun with Finn all by myself." She raised her eyebrows and winked over Finn when she finished speaking.

Finn looked at her confused. "Yea, I'm grounded. Sorry Em. I can't be too much fun. He shrugged his shoulders. 'Why the hell was she acting like this?' he thought. 'Did I not say I had a girlfriend? Maybe its a good thing I'm grounded. I miss Rachel.'

Carole walked in as Emily pouted, "What? Grounded? Finn, what did you do?"

Kurt spit out his drink a little trying not to laugh, "Lets just say Finn had a little too much fun at the Lake."

Emily looked confused at Finn who was trying not to laugh too.

Carole walked over putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Excuse me."

Kurt laughed some more patting Carole's hand, "I'm just giving him a hard time."

Carole rolled her eyes, "Emily what did you have in mind today?"

"Well I was hoping to hang out with Finn, maybe catch a movie. I had nothing planned, just wanted to hang out with the boys."

Carole smiled over at Emily who looked upset that both boys were busy.

"Well I'm sure Finn can have a delay from his grounding."

Finn looked up at his mother, "No Mom its okay, I'm grounded I'm just gonna hang out here."

"Nonsense Finn. Emily is only here for a few weeks. One day is okay. You guys can go catch a movie, you can show her the school and then you can pick up Kurt and Blaine."

Both boys looked up confused.

"Rachel called this morning..." The smile on Finn's face had never been brighter, he knew exactly why Rachel had called. "Mr. Sheuster called her yesterday and has a favor to ask of everyone. Ms. Pillsbury's niece has a sweet sixteen this saturday and they're short on entertainment. She wanted the Glee club to perform, so Rachel called this morning to ask if I could have you Kurt and Blaine head over to her house around four this afternoon for a meeting.

Finn looked up at his mom hopeful, "So I can help them out? I'm not grounded?"

Carole looked over at him, "Yes you can help. Yes you are still grounded. After today its rehearsal and then back home."

Finn nodded in agreement, "Okay mom. Thanks."

He jumped up giving her a hug.

"So drop Kurt off at Dalton, and then you can go hang out with Emily for a little. You can pick him and Blaine up for rehearsal and drop Emily off before you head over to Rachel's."

Emily interjected, "I'd love to go with them, see how awesome Finn is in Glee club."

"That's a great idea. Okay you can take Emily too." Carole smiled at Emily and then back at Finn.

He hesitantly smiled and rolled his eyes as he faced in the other direction.

Rachel and Quinn were in the dressing room trying on a few dresses when Rachel's phone rang.

She looked down at her phone and the text that read,

"I can't believe you called mom. I love you so much. See you tonight."

She couldn't hide the smile that stretched across her face. Quinn looked over and noticed, "So. I'm guessing your sweet charm worked on Carole this morning."

Rachel held her phone in both hands and smiled brightly nodding her head trying not to let the white strapless dress she had on slip from under her arms.

She was so happy that although they'd just be rehearsing, she would get to see Finn after all.

"I'm glad. I was getting a little worried thinking how crazy you were going to get on me these next few weeks without him." Quinn Joked.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I'm so excited. We're gonna do a duet together, finally."

Quinn looked confused, "Didn't you just do a duet at Nationals together. Or was that another couple that made out on stage?"

Rachel gave her an apologetic look and the looked down fiddling with her phone. As much as she loved _their _duet at nationals, and the kiss. She still felt guilty that maybe that had been what cost them the competition.

"Well, yea. But what I meant is that, Finn and I haven't really sang a duet together since our duets competition last year, at least not while we've been 'together'. And yes, I love that we sang Pretending together, it's our song. And it was beautiful. But I just want to sing a happy song with him.

She looked back up at Quinn who was smiling and smiled back.

"I never did thank you for that by the way." Quinn walked behind Rachel zipping up her dress

"For what?"

"Throwing the competition." Quinn turned her around and wrapped her arms around her hugging her tightly.

"Wait, how did you..."

"Finn!"

Rachel smiled a little as she pulled away from Quinn's arms.

"I can't believe he told you, no one was supposed to know."

"Yea, well that's how I knew and know he loves you. No matter how upset or unforgiving he was with you, he never said anything bad about you. He defended you like no other, and when he talks about you he has this smile, like he saves it just for you. His whole world lights up. And I know that I'm the last person that anyone would think to say all of those things including me, but that would have been last year. I'd like to think I'm a different person now. And I have you to thank Rachel."

Rachel smiled as tears welled up in her eyes.

Quinn laughed at her a little wiping the tear that was falling from her eye. "Just thought I would let you know."

Rachel nodded, "I love you so much Quinn."

They hugged once more before the sales attendant knocked on the door, "Are you ladies doing alright?"

Both girls laughed as Rachel peeked her head out of the door, "Yes, just fine. Thank You."

Quinn grabbed another dress and tossed it over to Rachel, "I don't know where all of that came from, but lets get back to business." She winked as Rachel turned around for her to unzip the dress.

Emily sat on the passengers side of Finns truck as they drove to the mall. She glanced out the window taking turns from looking at Finn. Finn had noticed but kept focus on the road and the songs on the radio. This definitely had to be one of the most awkward moments he'd shared with Emily.

"So..." Emily broke the silence as she turned down the radio a little.

Finn still not making eye contact finished her sentence, "Yea, so what movie did you want to see?"

Emily smiled, "Anything sounds good..." She thought about it for a second... "Ooh that new one with Natalie Portman looks really good.

"Yea, Rach and I were going to go..."

Emily nodded, "Okay, well we can go see the new Harry Potter. Thats a good one, I mean I already saw it but I would not mind seeing it again."

She looked over at Finn who nodded, "Sure."

He turned the knob on the radio increasing the volume. _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_ filled the truck as he smiled.

That was one of their songs. He began to hum along when he noticed Emily reaching over to turn the dial.

He quickly stopped her, "No. I really like this song."

"Gosh Finn, since when did you start to like sappy love songs?" She crossed her arms as she looked over at him.

He was a little upset, "This is a classic. Its not just a love song."

Emily couldn't believe how short Finn was being with her. Had she done something wrong? She needed to fix whatever it was, she was going to be in town for a while and she wanted everything with Finn to be good, they had been friends for so long.

"Hey Finn, look, I'm sorry about the radio. And for anything else I've said or done since I've been in town..."

Finn looked over at Emily. She was fiddling with her fingers and her head face down trying to stumble her words out, "Its just, you were my best friend, and I know we're all grown up and stuff now, but I was just trying too hard to have things be exactly the same, I don't know, I'm sorry though."

She looked up at Finn with an apologetic look.

Finn looked back at her with his half smile, "Its not you, it's me. My mind has been everywhere these past few days. I'm sorry. What I should be doing is thanking you for freeing me from my grounding. If it weren't for you I'd be stuck at home helping Burt clean the garage or something. So thanks."

Emily smiled and nodded, "Why are you grounded anyways?"

Finn turned a little red in the cheeks embarrassed to tell Emily. But then again, Emily was his friend. He used to tell her all of his secrets. They were inseparable when they were kids. And even though he'd been upset with her about the whole shower thing, he now knew it wasn't intentional, she just wanted things to be the same.

"That, um, okay, well lets just say my mom thinks she caught me and Rachel, my girlfriend being too friendly at the lake the other night."

His eyes grew really big as Emily tried really hard to hold in a laugh, "Okay. Well thats interesting, spare me the details though."

She winked over at Finn as they pulled into the parking lot of the mall.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Finn and Emily had resolved their problems and were coming out of the movie laughing when Rachel and Quinn spotted him..

Rachel looked in the direction of Quinn's finger and sure enough across the mall... "FINN!"

She dropped her bag and took off running as fast as her boot would let her towards him.

Finn snapped up when he heard his name being called. Her voice was unmistakeable to his ears and before he knew it...

Rachel ran until she was close enough to Finn to jump in his arms. He grabbed her spinning her around in his arms. She pulled away grabbing his face in her hands, "Finn Hudson, what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be on lock down Mr.?"

Finn laughed a little before kissing her hello.

"Actually..." He put Rachel down on her feet as she straightened out her dress. He motioned his arms over towards were Emily stood. "This is Emily. Since Kurt is helping Blaine today, mom felt bad that she would be locked up at home with me all day, so she gave me permission to bring her to the mall."

Rachel smiled over at Emily before clapping her hands together, "Oh my god, hi." She reached both arms out and embraced a very tall Emily in a very welcoming hug, "I'm Rachel. So nice to meet you."

Emily looked down at Rachel and smiled, "Hi, yea, Finn's talked about you quite a lot since I've been here."

Rachel turned over to Finn wrapping one arm around him, "Oh really? All good things I hope?"

She looked up at Finn, "Of course all good things Rach."

Just then Quinn came up and tapped Rachel's shoulder, "Wow even with your boot you can run."

Finn and Rachel both turned and looked over at Quinn.

"Oh my gosh Emily, you have to meet one of my, our, best friends, Quinn." Rachel grabbed Quinn's arm and pointed her towards Emily.

Quinn raised her eyebrows and smiled. She stuck her right arm out to shake hands with Emily.

Emily reciprocated the motion and nodded, "Hi."

Rachel smiled looking at Quinn then at Emily. Finn walked over and grabbed the bags she had dropped when running towards him, "Shopping spree because you missed me so much?"

Rachel laughed a little taking the bags in her hands, "No silly. We were looking for outfit ideas for the sweet sixteen on saturday, you're coming to rehearsal tonight right?"

Finn smiled at her hopeful face, "Yea, of course. Speaking of, is it alright if I bring Emily with me?"

Rachel smiled over at Emily, "Yes, she is more than welcome, she can help us pick the right songs."

Finn smiled looking over at Emily, "Perfect, well we gotta go. I have to pick up Kurt who will probably want to go home and change before heading over to your house. See you in a bit."

He bent down to kiss her soft lips, she smiled at the contact before kissing him back.

"Okay, see you in a few."

He let go of her hand before each of them turned to head in the opposite direction. Before taking another step Finn turned around and called out, "Hey Rach?"

Rachel Quinn and Emily all stopped. Emily looked over at Finn beside her as the other two looked behind them at him, "I love you."

Rachel smiled, "I love you to baby."

He winked and began to walk again nodding for Emily to join him.

They were almost at the truck when Finn asked, "I'm glad you got to meet Rachel here. You might have been scared at the Diva Rachel you will see later." Fin laughed a little. Rachel had gotten so much better about being such a controllist with Glee club, but she was still Rachel.

Emily looked confused, "Diva?"

"Yea. I mean she's totally cool, and its not as bad anymore. But glee club, singing, broadway, its so important to her. She has worked so hard for it all and she deserves to be at the top." Finn couldn't help but smile as he jumped into the drivers side of the truck.

"She's that good huh?" Emily looked over at Finn as he started the engine.

Finn stopped and smiled again, "Better. Words can't even describe how amazing her voice is. How amazing she is. She's gonna be on Broadway someday I know it. And I'll be right there in the front row cheering her on. So she deserves to be a little bossy at times, she knows what she's talking about. And we still all love her. I mean you met Quinn, well lets just say, before school ended, Rachel and Quinn almost hated each other. And now look at them, they're never not together. She's just that loveable."

Emily nodded as Finn went on and on about the love of his life an his plans to be there for her no matter what. She listened and soon felt herself feeling a little jealous. 'Why?' she thought to herself. 'This is Finn Hudson we're talking about, the boy who used to make mud pies with her and then eat them. She didn't like Finn like that. But then again, this wasn't little Finn. Finn was like a man now. A very good looking, kind, man.' She shook her head, she couldn't like Finn, clearly he was in love with someone else. And Rachel was lovely. She must be going crazy she thought, IT'S FINN HUDSON, she shouted in her mind.

The two of them drove over to Dalton as Finn continued to talk about Rachel, and Glee, how it all came about with their friendship. How he and Kurt became brothers.

As soon as they picked up the boys, sure enough Kurt wanted to go home and change for rehearsal. Blaine looked over Finn and Emily when Kurt came out of the house in a completely new stylish outfit, "My boyfriend guys."

Finn and Emily couldn't help but laugh.

They arrived to Rachel's and saw a few cars of the other glee club members already there. Before they could knock on the door, Rachel's dad opened it and welcomed them in,

"Kurt, Blaine. How are you guys?"

"Mr. Berry, we're doing well, how are you?" Blaine shook his hand before making his way in.

"Doing great boys, thank you!"

Kurt and Blaine made their way inside to find the rest of the glee club,

"Hello Finn!"

Finn looked up at Mr. Berry. He was a little embarrassed and nervous about what had happened, clearly his mom had filled him in and he was sure Rachel had explained why he was grounded.

"Mr. Berry, hello. I just wanted to say..."

Hiram smiled interjecting Finn, "Don't worry about it Son, Rachel told us what happened."

Finn sighed in relief shaking his hand, if the Berry's were anything, they were understanding.

"Mr. Berry this is my friend Emily, her family is in town visiting and Kurt and I didn't want her to have to stay home."

"Emily hello, Welcome, I'm Hiram, feel free to call me that. Finn over here I think is scared."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Emily smiled as she stuck out her hand to shake Mr. Berry's.

Mr. Berry guided them in the door towards the living room, "I apologize that our home is in such a ruckus at the moment, our daughter likes her Glee Club."

Emily laughed a little, "Not a problem, you have a lovely home."

Mr. Berry smiled and nodded.

Just then, "FINN! EMILY! Hi!"

Rachel grabbed Finn giving a big hug before grabbing Emily's arm and shouting for everyone's attention, "Guys! Hey, everyone listen up... This is Emily a family friend of Finn and Kurt's."

Emily waved hello as everyone exchanged glances and greeted her.

Puck came over to where Emily, Rachel and Finn were, "Hey I remember you. You guys used to visit Finn all the time when we were little. You're not so little anymore."

Emily laughed a little, "Yea, Noah Puckerman right? Nice Mohawk."

Everyone laughed a little before Quinn came up behind Puck linking her arm with his. Which was startling to everyone being as Quinn and Puck really hadn't yet officially gotten back together again.

Emily noticed Quinn next to Puck and smiled, "Quinn right?"

Quinn gave her classic bitchy smile before turing towards Rachel, "Hi. Rach can I borrow you for a second."

Rachel looked up at Finn, "Be right back."

Finn Emily and Puck made their way to the couches where Brittany and Santana were sitting.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm and dragged her into the kitchen where no one could hear.

As soon as Quinn let go of Rachel's arm she folded both across her chest "Okay Quinn, what's up? Whats wrong with her?"

Quinn casually turned around in a circle, "What makes you think something is wrong with anyone?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Let me see, you've kinda been snotty about Emily since we met her."

Quinn stopped pacing and leaned on the counter, "I don't know. I just don't get a good vibe from her. Like she has a secret agenda."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh, "Seriously? You've met her twice. Come one, what could she possibly do to you?"

Quinn's eyes grew large as she waved her hands in front of her, "Oh no, nothing to me. I'm worried for you. Who knows how long she and Finn have been friends."

Rachel grew angry with Quinn for even considering that Finn would do anything to hurt her. "Why are you being so mean? Finn would never do anything to hurt me."

Quinn noticed and quickly moved closer to pull her friend into a hug, "Hey, Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just, I dont like her okay. I know Finn would never hurt you, or jeopardize what you guys have, he is so in love with you. I just dont like Emily, like I said bad vibes, and Im just looking out for you."

Rachel nodded and forgave Quinn for such crazy accusations, "Thank you, for looking out for me. But, try to be nice to Emily, not for me, but for Finn. He loves you as much as I do Q. You, Noah, Me, and Finn, we're like the _Fantastic 4_ okay. Nothings gonna come between us.

Quinn nodded and hugged Rachel as Sam came in, "Hey Rach, got any Doritos?"

Quinn laughed as Rachel pointed to the cabinet with the chips.

"Thanks Rachel!" He walked by giving her a high-five as the the girls made their way back to the living room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Everyone had finally arrived and settled down in the living room.

Rachel stood up and made her way over to the portable white board she had. "Alright, lets get down to business. Mr. Shuester said that Ms. Pillsbury's niece wants upbeat music stuff they can dance to, some slow songs...so we came up with the plan of partnering up and doing quite a few numbers like we did for prom, and then maybe a group one here or there. Also, we'll be going on when the DJ takes a break which they said is about every 8 songs or so. Any ideas?"

Puck rose his hand, "I think we should mix in some songs we've already done, as far as group numbers or anything else that has sounded good."

Rachel smiled, "Yea, we have a lot of time, which will mean a lot of performances. And there are enough of us to fill it up, old numbers would be great."

Finn stood up next to Rachel, "Lets get to it."

The next few hours were filled with brainstormed ideas, group forming's, and song choices.

Kurt, Blaine, Emily, Puck and Finn were the last to leave Rachel's that night.

Quinn and Finn were helping Rachel clean up, carrying plates and cups to the trash as Blaine and Kurt discussed some new Art galleries with Mr. Berry. Puck and Emily were talking about music, folding up the extra chairs when Quinn noticed Emily being flirty with him. She left Finn and Rachel and hopped over pulling the chair from Emily's hand away from her, "I got this. You've done enough."

She smiled and rolled her eyes as Emily made a face letting go of the chair. She raised her eyebrows walking pass Puck.

'What the heck is up with that girl Quinn. I'm surprised anyone is friends with her, she seems like a total bitch,' she thought as she leaned up against the back wall watching her argue with Puck.

Rachel walked over to Emily placing a hand on her shoulder, "You'll have to excuse my friend. She's kinda psycho sometimes."

Emily looked down at Rachel startled as if Rachel could read minds or something. "Yea. She seems lovely. I don't think she likes me though."

Rachel laughed a little, "Yea, don't worry. She's really great once you get to know her. I mean we couldn't stand each other before, and now, well now she's my best friend."

"Yea, Finn told me about that, how you guys weren't friends. Mind if I ask why?"

Rachel got a little uncomfortable as she bit her lip, "She used to date Finn."

Emily wide-eyed looked over at Finn in the kitchen, "Oh. I see. Hmm interesting."

"Why do you say that?" Rachel asked as she also looked over at Finn.

"He just doesn't seem like that kinda guy I guess."

Rachel smiled leaning her head against the wall, "He's the perfect guy if you ask me. I love him so much. I'd do anything for him. And we've been through so much, I'm pretty sure we can make it last."

She smiled at her thoughts and patted Emily's shoulder walking back towards Finn.

Emily stood watching them, jealous again.

'What does Rachel have that I don't? I mean, I don't want to break them up, but Finn, I can't get him out of my mind. Not since last month when mom told me we were visiting. She sent me that picture of the 'new' Hudson Family at the wedding, and I couldn't peel my eyes off of Finn in that tux. My mom forgot to mention that he was taken. This trip is not turning out how I planned at all. And yea, Rachel seems sweet, but she doesn't know Finn like I do. I know him better than anyone, even Puckerman. And Quinn, what the hell is her problem? Bitch status for sure. She better not get in my way. My way of whatever it is I plan to do, If I do anything. I just.. Finn.' She kept screaming at herself inside her head.

Finn walked by breaking her thoughts, "Hey Em, I'm just gonna grab my coat and we can head out okay?"

Emily shook her thoughts from her mind and nodded.

She went in to the living room to get Blaine and Kurt and to say goodbye to Mr. Berry and Puck.

Finn was grabbing his jacket from the hall closet when Rachel snuck up on him from behind turning him around and trying really hard pinning him up against the closet wall. She shut the door behind them.

"Rachel what are you...?"

Rachel laughed a little, "Finn Hudson are you implying that you don't want to play 7 minutes in heaven with me?"

Before he could answer, she tip toed up and pressed her lips against his grabbing his hair in her arms.

Finn grabbed her and pulled her in deepening the kiss before he quickly pulled away.

"Okay, three things. 1. I love you Rachel Berry 2. We're in a coat closet and your dad is in the next room. 3. You're kinda stepping on me, and the boot kinda hurts... Ow."

Rachel looked down and laughed, "Sorry I just couldn't help my self. You looked really sexy today. And all of this about us, well you, being grounded, its made me want you even more than I already do. And I know I'm gonna get to see you, which defies the purpose of grounding, but I like being a rebel sometimes..."

Finn didn't need to hear anymore. He grabbed Rachel pulling her as close as he could kissing her passionately.

Her hands roamed his chest and back as his tongue softly grazed her lips as they began to part.

He almost didn't even notice when her hand had reached the hem of his shirt. She slid her warm tiny hand under his shirt roaming his bare chest. Finn almost lost it, 'Mailman, Mailman.'

He pulled away from her kiss as he thought of the mailman. He controlled his eager self and slowly slipped one of her straps from her dress off her shoulder and began to place soft kisses along her collarbone.

Rachel loved the feeling of Finn's strong chest under her tiny hand, if she could she would take his shirt off completely and do with him what she pleased. She wasn't lying when she said that this grounding thing had taken a new direction in her mind. The more she knew she couldn't have Finn, the more she wanted him. To touch him, to kiss him. They both stopped and jumped a little when the door flung open, causing Finn to knock down some hangers.

"Oh My God!" Emily nearly shouted when she opened the door to the closet to look for her purse.

"Shhhh!" Finn's shush was almost louder than her reaction.

She whispered as she turned around to face the other direction, "Oh wow, sorry! Um, I need my purse."

Rachel's cheeks turned bright red, and she quietly laughed as she bent down to grab the purse. She walked out of the closet burying her face in her hands after fixing the straps of her dress that Finn had so casually knocked down. She handed Emily the purse, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry about that Emily."

Emily grabbed her purse nodding, "Yea, no, I'm sorry. I... Finn, The guys are outside already and... yea, I'm gonna go wait in the car."

With that she turned around and headed straight out the door, but not before turning back to Rachel who was now hiding her face in Finn's chest, "Oh, and thank you Rachel, you have a lovely home. See you later."

Finn looked out at Emily a little embarrassed with himself, and then down at Rachel, "Well that was.. interesting."

Rachel laughed a little again, "I'll say. Poor Emily, I'm so embarrassed."

Finn smiled, "Ahh don't be. She's cool."

Just then Mr. Berry came from downstairs, "Alright you two. Finn your mother called she was wondering when you boys would be home, and I told her you were already heading out the door."

Finn grabbed his coat and smiled, "Oh okay, thank you Mr. Berry. It was great seeing you again. Until tomorrow at rehearsal."

Mr. Berry nodded and winked as he walked away towards the kitchen. Rachel grabbed Finn's hand, "I'll walk you out."

Emily sat in the car with Blaine and Kurt as they watched Rachel and Finn walk out hand in hand.

At this point, she wasn't sure if she was raging with jealousy or fury. She couldn't help but scream at herself inside her head again, 'Its just Finn, gosh, he's Taken Emily. Stop this nonsense.'

Finn hopped in the car as Rachel leaned in the window to kiss him goodbye once more.

Rachel pulled away from the kiss and whispered in Finn's ear, "If I didn't have my boot, I promise you I would sneak out and run to your house tonight."

With that she bit her bottom lip and wobbled back towards the walkway as quickly as she could.

Finn was sure he was dreaming. Had Rachel Berry just said she would sneak out to see him. It turns out he was loving this grounding thing almost as much as she was.

He watched as Rachel winked over at him and waved goodbye to Kurt and Blaine.

Quinn and Puck were making out on the couch in the living room when Rachel walked back inside.

"You two are not having sex on the couch." She laughed as she crossed her arms leaning against the wall.

Quinn opened her eyes and pulled away from Puck, "Sorry Rach."

Puck smiled and leaned back, "I'm not."

Quinn playfully smacked him, "Alright, you have to go now."

She stood up as she grabbed his arm dragging him towards the door.

Puck groaned as he slowly followed behind Quinn, "Thanks a lot Raquel. Its not like you and Finn weren't just getting it on in the closet."

Rachel turned and punched his arm. "We were not."

Puck laughed, "Sure. See you tomorrow."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Bye Noah."

Rachel was in her room when Quinn came up and knocked on the door.

"Knock Knock. Can I come in?"

"Yea, hey. You heading to bed?"

"Yea, I'm exhausted. You?"

"In a few. Just double checking the somewhat of a set list we came up with today!"

"Alright well sweet dreams, I'll see you in the morning."

Quinn began to shut her door when she quickly remembered she had wanted to ask her something, "Oh yea, sorry if I was being rude to Emily today. I just don't like her. Are you mad?"

Rachel laughed a little, "No. I'm not mad, I just wish you'd be nicer. But hey, whatever you want Quinn Fabray."

Rachel made a face as Quinn laughed and made her way into the room sitting down on the bed next to her.

"I don't know what it is, I just get a really bad feeling or vibe from her."

Rachel nodded, "I mean, she is kinda weird. She kinda ran into Finn and I making out and instead of looking embarrassed like we were, she looked angry. It was weird."

Quinn's eyes grew large, "So you were making out in the closet! Wow Rachel!"

Rachel laughed a little throwing a pillow at her, "Not the point!"

"Maybe that's just her embarrassed look. Or maybe she is madly in love with Fiiiiiiiiin..." She teased.

Rachel made a face, "Not funny. And no, I mean Finn says they've just been friends for a long time, maybe it was just weird for her. Plus it was getting kinda stuffy in that closet if you know what I mean."

She laughed as Quinn rolled her eyes and made her way out of the room.

"Goodnight you promiscuous girl you."

"Goodnight Quinn. Love you."

Quinn shouted back, "Love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!**

Chapter 17

Early the next morning Rachel and her dads headed to the Dr.'s office. It was time to get rid of her boot. She was so excited to not have to wear it anymore. As soon as she got home, she ran up stairs and into the extra bedroom. She jumped on the bed startling Quinn.

"WAKE UP!"

Quinn rubbed her eyes and groaned, "I hope the house is on fire!"

Rachel laughed as she stood up on the bed, "No silly. Look!"

She twirled her ankle around in Quinn's face.

"Oh hey... you're foot" Quinn said sarcastically.

Rachel dropped down on to the bed pouting, "Seriously?"

Quinn laughed, "NO. I'm glad to see you're ankle is finally free."

Rachel clapped both hands together, "I know, its great. I'm gonna go call Finn."

With that she took off running to her room.

Finn woke to the ringing sound of his phone. Half asleep he grunted clearing his throat and wiping the drool from his face, "He..Hello.

On the other side, Rachel was wide awake and screaming at the top of her lungs, "Finn! Guess what? My ankle is free, no more boot!"

Finn smiled still trying to focus on what she was saying, "Thats great babe. Im so proud of you..."

He could hear Rachel laughing, "Finn, go back to sleep. So sorry I woke you. Call me later. Love you so much."

"Okay, goodnight Rach. Love you." He hung up the phone and drifted off to sleep.

Not even five minutes later Puck, Sam and Mike, slammed through his bedroom door, "GET UP HUDSON!"

Finn jumped up. "What?"

Puck walked over to a pile of clothes and began sifting through it tossing a tshirt and shorts over to Finn.

Sam stood by the door bouncing the basketball he had picked up, "Come on man, you promised us a game this morning. Lets go."

Puck tossed his shoes on the bed before heading out of the door, "You've got 5 minutes we're waiting."

As soon as they were out the door, Finn rolled his eyes and hid his his face under the pillow. Just then Mike opened the door once more, "Nice try. Get up Hudson."

Finn made his way downstairs spotting the guys and Artie waiting by the door, "I hate you guys. Plus I'm grounded. I'm not allowed to go anywhere."

Sam lifted a finger up, "Correction, you're not allowed to see Rachel. Do any of us look like Rachel Berry?"

Mike stood by Sam shaking his head.

Puck walked over opening the front door, "Chill man, we already cleared it with Momma Hudson, she's totally cool with it. Let's go."

Finn rolled his eyes and followed the boys out.

They all sat on the bench facing the basketball courts drenched in sweat.

Sam took a chug of his water before looking at Finn, "So I heard that chick Emily caught you and Rachel getting frisky in a coat closet."

Finn snapped his head up, "How the..."

Sam pointed to Puck. Puck gestured at Finn, "Who do you think?"

Finn shrugged, of course Rachel had told Quinn, who told Puck, who now told everyone.

Mike laughed, "Who knew Berry had it in her?"

Artie turned around to look at Finn, "Yea man, the lake and now a closet, someone is getting wild."

Finn through the ball at him as hard as he could, "Nothing happened. We were just making out. Like you guys don't make out with your girlfriends?"

They all nodded and rolled their eyes. Finn looked over at Puck, "Speaking of, whats up with you and Quinn? You guys together yet? Any new babies?"

They all laughed and snickered.

Puck chugged his water before answering, "Ha. Ha. Hilarious. And who knows, chick is crazy, but I know I love her, so I'm good. She just really doesn't like Emily though. Which I think is hilarious, she is really jealous when I talk to her."

Finn laughed at the thought of Quinn being jealous of Emily and Puck, that would never happen. "Yea, anyway. You and Emily, nah. She's too, I don't know, not for you."

Artie raised a hand, "I'll take her. She's hot."

Finn smiled, "Yea, she's pretty great. She's so different now though. Not the Emily I remember. Still awesome though." Finn kinda shrugged he didn't really like the new Emily too much. But he'd accepted that they both grew up...

Sam interjected his thoughts, "I don't know man. I wouldn't tell her you think she's that great."

Finn looked confused. "Why not?"

They all looked at Finn, "Seriously man?" Puck laughed at how oblivious Finn was.

Confused was right Finn had no idea what they were talking about, "What?"

Mike stood up patting his shoulder, "Dude, she's totally into you."

"What?" No! We're just friends. Old friends." Finn was turning bright red now.

Sam shook his head, "Dude if Mercedes caught another girl looking at me the way Emily looks at you. Well lets just say she wouldn't be coming around anytime soon."

Finn looked over at Puck who was nodding in agreement, "But you guys just said, Puck and Quinn, and … What?"

Puck rolled his eyes at him again, "Dude chill. I don't think Rachel has noticed, plus it's not like you're gonna do anything about it, and maybe thats just Emily, she's very flirty with everyone, but the way she looks at you. Kinda creepy, especially when you're with Rach. Like last night, when you guys were writing up on the board, its like she was about to break loose and go crazy on Rachel... And yea we notice these things."

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then again, he could.

Rachel and Quinn met up with the rest of the glee girls for lunch later that day.

The two girls walked in to find Brittany, Santana, Mercedes and Tina already waiting.

Brittany jumped up clapping, "Rachel your teeny tiny foot is all better now."

She ran up to her giving her a hug, "Yea, I'm free."

Everyone laughed as they all sat down and ordered.

"So Quinn what's up with you and Puckerman?" Santana sipped her lemonade as she eyed Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I'm not rushing anything."

Rachel laughed and patted her shoulder, "Yea, they just make out on my couch all night."

Mercedes threw one hand up, "Hey, I love to make out on couches with that trouty mouth. Yo go girl."

The girls all laughed together at Quinn. "Alright, Alright, so what, Noah and I make out. At least we don't hide in coat closets like Rachel and Finn."

Brittany's mouth opened really wide, "WHAT? You and Finn did it in a closet? I've done that. I was hoping it was the one that led to Narnia."

Rachel shook her head at Brittany trying not to laugh, "We did not do it in a closet thank you very much. We just made out."

Quinn snickered, "Oh of course, I'm pretty sure that you guys 'just' making out is what angered Emily?" She laughed a little eying Rachel, "Come on, you know it was hot and you were totally into it."

Rachel's cheeks turned slightly red as laughed, she couldn't deny it. She was really into it.

Tina thought about it for a second before asking, "Wait? Why is Finn's friend Emily mad?"

Rachel looked over before taking a sip of water, "Well she kinda walked in on us last night in the closet. And she looked really mad, not embarrassed like we were. It was weird."

Mercedes looked confused, "Mad why?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe it's weird for her to see Finn with a girlfriend? They were really close when they were little? And FInn says they're not as close anymore."

Quinn raised her hand, "I have a theory. She is in love with Finn. There I said it."

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed, "Will you stop."

Santana shook her head a little, "I think I'm with Q... She kept starring at him last night like a puppy. Its disgusting. Why was she even there?"

Tina nodded in agreement.

Quinn felt bad for blurting it out like that, but it was true. She really believed it, there had to be some reasoning as to why she hated her so much.

Santana looked over at a sad Rachel apologetically, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, just because we think she likes Finn doesn't mean she does or that anything will come from it. Look Berry you have friends now, we're here to tell you stuff like this, and to protect you if that bony bitch decides to come between you and frankenteen. Only I'm aloud to do that."

Rachel smiled a little but not before rolling her eyes. Only Santana could give an apology with a statement like that.

Mercedes winked at Rachel, "We got your back girl. Don't worry. Finn loves you."

Rachel still wasn't convinced that Emily actually had feelings for Finn. She wanted to believe that she just missed her old friend. But she was thankful for having Quinn and the rest of the girls in her life more than ever now.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Everyone met up at Rachel's again for rehearsal later that night. Santana assumed that Emily would join them again so she asked all of the girls with the exception of Rachel to pay close attention to Emily and Finn. Mostly Emily.

Rachel walked over to where Finn was sitting as Blaine was using the stage to work on his number for the event, "Hey."

She gently placed a hand on his cheek as she pressed her lips to his.

He smiled as soon as their lips parted, "Hey beautiful. I feel like I haven't seen you tonight and I'm at your house." He wrapped one arm around her tiny waist and lifted her up so she was sitting on his lap.

She smiled, "Yea, just busy organizing an event in a week. You know me. It has to be perfect."

Finn nodded, "Of course it does, you are Rachel Berry."

She smiled his favorite smile nuzzling her self into his chest.

They both turned to look at who was practicing when Emily came over towards them.

"Hey Finn, sorry to bother you guys, but I'm not feeling to well. You think you could take me home?"

Brittany was not to far from Finn and Rachel eavesdropping on what Emily was saying.

Rachel looked up at Emily concerned. As much as everyone else believed she was bad news she didn't believe it. "Whats wrong? Do you want to go lay down? My father is a doctor? Would you like him to check you out?"

Emily shook her head. "Oh no thanks. I'm sure its nothing too drastic. I just have a really bad migraine from my allergies. But my pills are in my suitcase at Finn's house."

Really she just wanted to get out of this house. Not only was it Finn's 'girlfriends house' but she knew Finn and Rachel would be up to sing together soon. She didn't think her stomach could take Finn singing a love song with her. 'I mean, sure Rachel is sweet,' she thought, 'but she is kinda annoying, and she's not the prettiest girl here. And ugh... I cant stop wanting Finn. I just I need to play it cool, get some alone time with Finn, and I cant do that, if its not our families, its Kurt, or Rachel.' She shook her head and looked at Rachel smiling a little.

Rachel nodded, "Oh. Well okay."

She turned to Finn who was looking directly at Puck and Sam who were making faces and nodding their heads no from across the room.

Before he could respond to taking Emily home, "Hey Finn, get your girlfriend, you guys are up?"

Emily, Finn and Rachel all turned towards Santana and Brittany.

Finn asked confused, "Up for what?"

Santana grabbed both Rachel and Finn's hands standing them up directing them towards the stage, "Your duet. You guys may be the lead couple, but you still need practice! Lets go."

Rachel looked over at Emily and then back to Santana, "Finn is taking Emily home. She's not feeling well. So, its okay, someone else can go!"

Santana looked at Emily with a dirty look, "Sick huh? Well I can take her, Hudson doesn't live too far. And you guys are the last ones to go."

Finn said nothing and looked really confused at Santana and then at Rachel. Rachel gave the same curious look as she shrugged her shoulders.

Santana dug her hand in Finn's pocket for the keys to the car. "Come on, Emily."

Emily hesitated a little stumbling on her words, "Actually if their duet is last I suppose I can manage to make it a little longer."

Santana crossed her arms, "Smart Answer. Maybe you're not really sick, maybe you're just a bi..."

Finn snarled at Santana, "Santana what the hell, stop it. Leave her alone."

Emily took a few steps back as Rachel looked up at Finn. He was defending her. And it hurt a little more than it should have.

Santana eye rolled at Finn ready to lash out and scream everything, when Mercedes and Quinn grabbed her, "Hey, Santana, girl, take a chill pill."

Mercedes and Santana walked away to the other side of the room. By this point everyone had stopped what they were doing and was watching.

Quinn looked at Rachel who continued to stare at Finn. "Finn, just take her home."

Finn nodded and looked at Emily, "I'll be right up."

Emily grabbed her bag and began walking towards the stairs.

Finn looked down at Rachel who looked upset. 'Wait, is she mad at me or did I say something? Crap.'

Kurt ran up to Finn, "Maybe we should all go. We're all exhausted. I'll grab my stuff so we can call it a night."

Rachel was glad. She wasn't in the mood to sing now, It was hitting her, this whole Finn and Emily thing. And she blamed the girls the most.

Quinn noticed the tension and took everyone's attention back to the rehearsal. "So, before we all leave, wardrobe..." She clapped her hands and walked across the room.

Finn looked down at Rachel, "Are you okay?"

Rachel cleared her thoughts and smiled, "Yea, why wouldn't I be? I mean I don't know what just happened, but I'm okay. I'll see you tomorrow..." She tip toed up to kiss his cheek. "I hope Emily feels better."

He smiled and nodded. 'She was definitely pissed. Crap, Crap, Crap.'

Kurt nodded for Finn to follow him up the stairs.

That night, Rachel lied in bed tossing and turning. 'What the heck happened tonight?' She couldn't stop thinking about it. Why did Finn defend Emily, WHY did she care? Finn was a gentlemen he always did the right thing, but god she hated him defending her. And she hated Santana for starting it all. Sure they were trying to help, but come on... she sat up in bed and faced the door. 'Why didn't I kiss him goodnight?' She hated that thought. They always kissed goodnight, and he'll always text her before he is asleep. She checked her phone, and there were no new messages.

She jumped out of bed grabbed Finn's sweatshirt in one arm and her phone in the other.

She was trying so hard not to make any noise, but the stairs were so creaky. One slow step after another, she made it to the bottom of the stairs. She roamed her hand around the little table by the front door for her keys, when the light turned on. She immediately froze, 'Oh god'. She turned around to see Quinn standing against the wall dangling the keys in one hand.

She let out a sign in relief and rolled her eyes. She grabbed the keys and followed as Quinn quietly made her way out to the car.

"How did you know?" Rachel looked over at Quinn who sat in the passengers seat of the car yawning.

"Well, I was on the phone with Puck, and I heard you pacing around and grunting... I couldn't believe you were still awake so I tiptoed over to your room and then I heard you talking to yourself, 'I'm just gonna go. I need to go.'

Rachel made a face, "Sorry, you didn't have to come though. I don't even know what I'm doing. I just... something is not right, I need Finn to know I love him. And I don't care about Emily or their friendship or anything that you guys all think is happening. I just want Finn."

Quinn nodded, "It's okay. It's about time you do something crazy!"

Rachel laughed as she pulled up to the curb in front of Finn's house. "I'll try not to take long okay, just have your phone on in case I call."

Quinn checked her phone to make sure the volume was up, "I'm here to make sure you don't get caught, so don't worry and take your time. I'll be fine." She winked and hugged her before Rachel jumped out of the car and ran to the tree that hovered over Finn's bedroom window.

Finn lied in bed wondering what the hell had happened today when his phone buzzed. He looked down at the message from Puck that read. 'Dude you kinda fucked up today. Hope you and Berry are good.'

He rolled his eyes. Nothing happened, he and Rachel were fine. 'She knows Emily is my friend, who cares what the guys think. Or what Santana the psycho thinks.'

Two knocks on the door broke Finn out of the rage that was going on in his head.

He looked at the door and jumped out of bed.

Emily stood on the other side. "Hey." Emily stood at Finn's door wearing nothing but a T-shirt.

"What are you doing up still?" 'I am not letting you in. Don't look, don't look, don't look...' Finn kept shouting to himself.

"Well I just got up to get some water and I heard you grunting and tossing and turning, and so I... I just want to say thank you, and apologize. I mean I didn't do anything, at least I don't think I did. But, You stood up for me, that means a lot to know how much you care about me Finn. Especially if Rachel is upset with you. I honestly don't get it. You did nothing wrong. If anything she is to blame." She gently placed a hand on his arm and she swayed a little from side to side.

Finn jumped a little at the contact furious at Emily for blaming Rachel, "Rachel isn't to blame, and she is my girlfriend so if she is mad she has every right to be, and yea, you're welcome. We're friends." Emphasis on the friends. "Now I'm going to sleep... Goodnight."

Emily frowned a little, her plans were not working out so well, so she took her hand placed it on his shoulder and kissed his cheek, "Goodnight Finn."

She turned around before he could say anything and walked back downstairs, making sure Finn had a nice view of her half naked self.

Finn closed the door furious at Emily, He kicked it a few times, 'What is wrong with that girl. Mental note to thank Santana later. Alone time with her was not a good idea or safe.'

Just then he heard a tapping at his window. 'Now what?'

He walked over to find a tiny Rachel in her pajamas and his sweatshirt outside his window. She waved frantically at him and gestured for him to open the window.

He unhitched the lock and pushed the window open, not saying a word.

Rachel wrapped her arms around herself, it may have been summer but it still got cold in the night, "Can I come in?"

Finn reached his arms out to grab her and pull her in.

She turned around to wave at Quinn signaling he'd seen her. 'Who is she waving at?' he thought as he peeked out the window to see Quinn waiting in the car.

Rachel jumped in to his bedroom and began to pace, she had no idea what she was doing or whats she wanted to say. Finn closed the window and then looked over at Rachel, he hated when she paced it made him nervous, and he was sure she was going to flip out on him. She was not happy when he left. She stopped pacing when she noticed him starring and walked up to him as she grabbed both his hands.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I don't even know what I'm sorry for. I just, I don't want you to think I'm upset Finn. And I know you probably are I shouldn't have acted the way I did, and I don't know what Santana's problem is... actually I do, but its not important. I love you and I just..."

Finn didn't let her finish, he was so glad that she wasn't upset, he need to just hold her.

He grabbed her in a big hug interrupting her words.

He startled her as he pulled her close, "Oh okay. So you're not mad?" She asked confused as he squeezed her tightly.

He smiled and let her go grabbing her face in both his hands, "Rachel Barbra Berry, I love you so much, I was never mad at you."

She smiled a little as relief flowed through her body. "But, you left mad, and then you didn't text me like you do every night, and then I look in the window and you were talking to someone and then kicking a door. I just I don't know. I don't want you to be upset with me."

Finn froze a little at the last point she had made. "I was confused at your house, and I thought you were upset which is why I haven't text you. And the door, well I was..." He didn't want to mention Emily it would only make things worse. "..I was talking to Kurt. And he told me that I was stupid for being upset... at Santana. Yea, she was just being a good friend. I guess." 'Why did I just lie to Rachel, and please let her believe me' He starred at her as the words were screaming in his head.

She smiled at him, tiptoeing up so she was closer to his face. "Kiss me Finn Hudson."

She grabbed his face bringing their lips together. He tangled one hand in her hair griping it tightly as the other made its way to her waist to bring her closer. After a few minutes, his tongue softly brushed the bottom of her lip. Her lips slowly began to part, and when their tongues met he hoisted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried over to his bed. She smiled as he placed her down on the bed gently. He was careful with her. And she loved that about him. He hovered over her placing a soft kiss on her neck before sitting up to take his take his shirt off. Rachel bit her bottom lip as she stared at Finn. She took one hand gently caressing his bare chest. The warmth of his body under her tiny hand made her melt. He cupped her face in the palm of his hand and sweetly brushed her cheek.

She leaned forward lifting her arms up so he could remove his giant hoodie off of her. He tossed it over to the side of the bed where his shirt lay.

"I love you Rachel." He smiled looking at the beautiful girl who lied beneath him as her eyes sparkled at the sound of his words.

She wrapped both arms around his neck pulling him down for another kiss.

She felt so safe with Finn, his weight over her made her feel protected and warm, he was her shield and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Finn was overwhelmed with joy. He loved that he was going to be Rachel's first. He wanted nothing more. He'd always wanted to be with her. He knew that this would be the time it counted, the time it meant something. As long as she was ready.

Rachel wanted nothing more than to be with Finn, and ever since the lake, its all she'd thought of. She had urges building in her and eventually she knew she would burst. But as soon as she felt that eagerness to be with him and the sense that what they were doing was leading them there, she pulled away and sat up.

Finn jumped away quickly concerned, "Rach, whats wrong? Did I... god I knew I was being too rough."

She looked into his concerned eyes shaking her head, "No, god no Finn, you didn't I..." She placed a hand on his chest, "I love you so much, and you are being so careful. Its me, its not you. I want to be ready, I want to be with you Finn I do..." Tears welled up in her eyes as she buried her face In the palm of her hands.

Finn lifted her chin up so he could see her, moving her bangs away from her eyes and wiping the tear from her face, "Hey, look at me. You don't have to be ready yet, okay? Not tonight, its fine. I promise to never pressure you to do anything more than you are okay with. Remember what I told you at the lake? I want it to be just right, I want you to be more sure than you've ever been about anything. That's when it counts. That's when it will count for us both. I love you, and just being able to look into your beautiful eyes everyday is always going to be enough for me."

Rachel nodded burying her face into his chest as he pulled her in for a hug.

She quietly whispered in his ear, "Soon okay. I promise, I'll be ready soon."

Finn rubbed her back in a circular motion, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you're ready."

They lied in bed talking for a while after that. About different things. Rachel loved to tell stories about Broadway, and her dreams, about her passions. And Finn loved to listen to them.

"Can I tell you a secret Finn?"

He smiled as he rested his chin on her head. "I'd love to hear one."

Rachel nuzzled her self into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, "Well, when we had the auditions for Nationals, I sang one of my favorite songs."

Finn smiled a little, he too had a secret about that day. "I know."

Rachel looked up at him confused, "How do you know?"

"What about your secret? You first, then me."

Rachel fluttered her eyes, 'How the heck did Finn know what song she had sang?' she thought. "Well I remember Jesse asking me if I was sing to any one in particular. I said no. And I know that he probably assumed it was for him..."

Finn wasn't liking this secret to much, his face scrunched up at the thought of Rachel singing that song to him...

"But when I started singing and I closed my eyes. I saw you. And after that, everything felt right. I knew where my heart was. It's a drummer Finn, my heart is a drummer. It belongs to you. It always has. It always will."

Frown turned smile, Finn had never loved Rachel more than he had now.

Rachel stayed quiet waiting for a response from him, "My Man. That's the song you sang right?"

Rachel looked up at him with curious eyes and nodded, "But how..."

Finn laughed a little, "Well, after Prom, I was so jealous of Jesse. Obviously. I just know that I hated seeing someone make you feel the way I once made you feel. And I know it wasn't my place, and I was still with Quinn. But I wanted to do anything to spend time with you, so I snuck into the auditions. I wanted to hear you sing. And when I heard you, I was never more sure that I still loved you."

Rachel had tears rolling down her face, "Finn why didn't you say..."

He wiped the tear from her cheek, "Hold on, I'm not finished. I thought that I was so sure, but then at the funeral when Mr. Shue read Sue's speech about Jean and being tethered, I knew where my heart was. I knew that I was meant to be with you Rachel... I went to see you the next week at school, in the auditorium, I wanted to tell you how much I loved you. But I saw you kiss Jesse. And I didn't think I was ever going to get you back. The first thing that came to mind was that you probably had sang that song to him."

Rachel's tears continued to fall, she was unsure at this point if they were happy or sad tears, "I love you Finn Hudson, you will always be _My Man_, I love you so."

Finn smiled kissing the top of her head, "Forever yours Rach."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Rachel slightly opened her eyes as the sun shined brightly through the window. She smiled as she felt Finn's big arms around her. She shifted her body weight a little causing Finn to jump as he opened his eyes.

She giggled a little as he wiped the drool from his face "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

He pulled her closer so their faces were merely inches away, "Not a problem, waking up to you is the best."

Just then the radio on Finn's bedside table turned on, "Good Morning Lima, It's 6:30am on this beautiful sunny morning..."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Oh my god."

Finn jumped up grabbing his shirt that was thrown to the side of the bed frantically trying to put it on, "Oh my god."

Finn searched around for her shoes, "I knew we shouldn't have fallen asleep."

Rachel laughed a little as she quickly put on the sweatshirt she had worn, "What else were we going to do at 2 in the morning?"

Finn walked over to her handing her her shoes crouching down so he was eye level with her, "You're not mad are you?"

Rachel smiled grabbing her things from his arms, "Oh furious!" She smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss.

He helped her out the window and made sure she was down the tree and safely to her car before running to his door to peek out and make sure no one was awake yet.

Rachel ran as quickly and carefully as she could to her car, she lightly tapped on the window to wake up Quinn who had reclined the seat back and used her coat as a blanket.

Quinn jumped up a little startled but unlocked the car when she saw Rachel. Rachel hopped in, taking the keys and starting the engine.

Quinn rubbed her eyes a little, and yawned, "What time is it?

Rachel looked frantically over at Quinn, still smiling none the less, "A little after 6:30, I am so sorry, we fell asleep. And now I have less than 15 minutes to get back inside my bedroom before my father wakes up for his morning run."

Quinn looked at the clock on the dashboard that read 6:40. "Step on it, you've only got five."

They quickly arrived back at the Berry residence and rushed up stairs. They both hoped into Rachel's bed and pretended to be asleep.

Finn casually walked downstairs as a double precaution to make sure no one was awake. He walked down into the kitchen glanced around quickly and made his way into the living room. When the coast was clear, he let out a sigh of relief and began to walk back up stairs.

"Oh hey Finn, good morning."

Finn stopped in his tracks, frozen. 'Not again.'

He turned around and nodded at Burt, "Morning Burt. What are you doing up so early?"

Burt smiled a little as he made his way to the lazy-boy chair that sat in the living room. "Your mother. She's got me doing these crazy work outs. Thinks I'm out of shape. Pffft, me out of shape, I'm as healthy as a horse now.

Finn nodded. 'Oh crap does he know?' "Yea, Burt, you look good. I'm sure she's just worried. That's mom."

Burt nodded, "What are you doing up?"

Finn panicked a little, as he stumbled on his words, "Oh, well you know, I just...I..."

Burt laughed a little, "Did Rachel get down safely? Wouldn't want the poor girl in another cast."

Finn sighed and slumped his head. He was caught. AGAIN.

He sat down on the couch facing Burt, "Listen Burt, I'm really sorry. I know I keep breaking rules. But nothing happened, I promise. We fell asleep talking. Its just, we got in a fight last night at rehearsal over Emily, well actually we didn't fight, she ignored me and got upset, and she couldn't sleep because she felt bad, so she came over and we talked it out. AND THAT'S ALL. I swear."

Burt smiled and understood what had happened and he was surely glad that nothing had 'happened'. "Look Finn. I'm glad you're honest with me. I'm not too glad that you broke the rules. But hey, we all slip up sometimes right. I've talked to Kurt about Blaine sleeping over before and we came to an understanding. I'm not good with speeches about 'sex' and other stuff..." Finn flinched a little at the idea. He'd already had to permanently block the sound of his mother trying to explain an orgasm to him. Definitely the most awkward thing ever.

"but, I understand, you're a young guy, with a girlfriend, and you both are in love. Just promise you will be careful and safe. And try not to break anymore rules okay. I wont tell your mother, it'll be our little secret."

He stood up and patted Finn's shoulder as he headed back up stairs.

Finn smiled, "Thanks Burt, you're a great father for me and Kurt."

Finn was waiting in the car for Kurt to head over to rehearsal. Kurt made his way out, Blaine and Emily not to far behind. 'Great, she's coming again. I mean I know my parents aren't exciting and neither are hers, but does she have to come, she'll ruin everything. Again. Oh well, I just want to see Rach.'

"Thanks for waiting Finn. Rachel wanted me to bring my sewing kit so I had to dig it up."

Finn nodded as Kurt hopped in to the passengers side, "Yea, don't worry."

Emily opened the back door of the car, "Hey. Mind if I join you again Finn?"

Finn nodded faking a smile and rolling his eyes where she couldn't see.

"So, do anything exciting today Finn?" Emily asked curiously, they hadn't really spoken since the night before when she'd gone to his room.

"Uh, no. Not really."

Kurt and Blaine both let out a small snicker, "So then it was my imagination when I heard Rachel climbing down the tree outside of my room?"

Finn took his eyes off the road for a split second and glanced at Kurt with wide eyes, "What.. What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, like she wasn't going to tell me anyway."

Emily was fuming. "Why was Rachel going down the tree? Aren't you grounded Finn? You're not supposed to see her!"

Finn was now getting angry, "Uh yea, hence the reason she was going down the tree?"

'Maybe the guys were right? Oh who am I kidding, of course they're right, Emily is totally into me and it needs to stop. Now.'

That night at rehearsal Rachel and Finn couldn't stop smiling at each other. Santana noticed and walked over to Finn, "Hey Frankenteen."

Still upset at what she had caused yesterday he was sort of thankful, "Hey Santana, you sounded good up there." He nodded towards the stage.

She glanced over at the stage and then back at Finn agreeing, "Yea, thanks. Listen, first of all, I'm sorry. About your friend, I just, I don't like her. But I shouldn't have attacked her, its just me."

Finn smiled a little at her attempt at an apology, "Its cool. I know why you did, and I kinda want to thank you."

Santana was confused, was Finn thanking her for going all Lima Heights on his friend, "Okay? Why?"

Finn looked over at Rachel smiling a little as he bit his bottom lip.

Santana did a double take between the two before smacking Finn's arm and grabbing his attention away from Rachel, "Oh my god, you two are totally getting it on! Did you do it last night?"

Finn snapped out of his gaze, "What? No... well, almost."

Santana smiled, "Well then, my work here is done."

Finn rolled his eyes playfully as she walked away.

Emily sat on the couch with Kurt and Blaine as they watched the girls rehearse a number they had been working on. It was the last day of rehearsal before the sweet sixteen so everyone was on their A-game.

Finn walked over as soon as they had finished practicing and whispered something into Rachel's ear. Placing a soft kiss on her cheek as she jumped off stage. Emily's knuckles were turning white. 'what the hell did Rachel Berry have that she didn't?'

Just then Rachel left Finn talking with Sam and made her way over to the couch grabbing the space between Kurt and Emily. "Hey guys!" After last night, not even Emily could bring her down. She was so happy and in love with Finn.

Kurt smiled and shoved his friend. "Rachel Barbra Berry, how dare you not tell me you snuck in to MY house."

Rachel's cheeks turned bright red, "What? Shhhhh. I was going to tell you. Stop screaming."

She laughed a little, but at the same time she didn't care if everyone heard.

Kurt clapped his hands together, "Okay, so this is my brother we are talking about, so spare me the details, but..."

Rachel laughed a little, "Oh no. Nothing happened. We just talked and cuddled, and it was perfect. He told me about the auditorium and the auditions for Nationals, and _My Man_..."

Kurt smiled placing a hand on her lap, "Oh he told you, isn't it romantic? I almost cried when he told me. No wonder I was so attracted to him last last year." They both bursted out laughing remembering the good old times. Meanwhile, Emily was close to taking Rachel out right then and there.

"It was great, he was so upset when I knocked on his window, but Thank You Kurt." Rachel grabbed Kurt with one hand pulling him in for a hug.

"I don't what I did, but okay."

Rachel pulled away a little, "You talked to Finn last night, before I got there, you told him to forgive Santana, that she was just looking out for me..." She looked at Kurt curiously, how could he have forgotten?

Emily smiled with joy. 'This is perfect, he lied to her. He lied to her and she has no idea. Time to swoop in.'

Kurt, puzzled, looked at Rachel, "I didn't talk to him. I was out as soon as we got home. It's why I was up so early to see you leave." He shook is head as Blaine called him over for their turn to practice."

Kurt jumped up leaving Rachel and Emily alone on the couch.

Emily looked over at Rachel who was very confused, "Oh no. Rachel, I'm sorry I think it was me he was talking to. I thought you guys had broken up. So now you're back together?"

Rachel furiously turned over to look at Emily, "Broken up? Why would you think that? We didn't even argue last night, and why were you in Finn's room last night?"

Emily smiled a little at Rachel's anger and jealousy...

Meanwhile not to far away from them, Quinn and Puck were standing in the corner talking as she glanced over at Rachel, and she instantly knew something was wrong.

"Oh I had just gotten out of the shower. I wanted to apologize for, I don't even know what I did, but your friend, Santana? Yea, we talked for a little. And he seemed so upset about you guys, I figured you had ended it or where taking a break. I mean, it seemed like it when he kissed me goodnight. I'm sorry, I thought you were broken up." She shrugged her shoulders, of course she was exaggerating the truth.

Rachel didn't say a word. Shower, Finn, Bedroom. KISS. And he lied. It was all ringing in her head now. She jumped up as she burst into tears and took off running up stairs to her room. Quinn noticed as she followed after her.

Quinn pounded on the door, "What happened? Let me in?"

Rachel's voice filled with anger and tears came from the other side of the door, "I hate him. I want them both out of my house. Now..."

Quinn pounded on the door again, "Rachel, let me in."

Rachel nearly yelled from the other side, "Out. Now, Please Quinn. I don't want to see him."

Quinn stepped away from the door, "Okay, I'm going, but Rach, please whats wrong? What happened?"

Santana had seen Quinn follow Rachel and had come up to see what had happened.

"What is going on up here?"

Rachel opened the door, tears were streaming down her face, her mascara running a little. "He kissed her. He KISSED her. Before I was there, before I almost had sex with him, He kissed her!"

She began to shut the door again when Santana pushed it open and grabbed her pulling her in for a hug. She nodded over at Quinn who was already halfway down the stairs. Quinn stormed down the basement when she saw Finn, "Hey Quinn, where's Rachel? She disappeared on me?"

Her fist clenched as she screamed at him, "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE, and Where is she?"

Finn stepped back, this was scary Quinn for sure. "What the hell? Where's..."

Puck ran over placing a hand on Quinn's shoulder, "Babe, whats wrong?"

Quinn nudged his hand away looking for Emily. She paced over to her, "You! You little slut, how dare you..."

Emily stood up and wide-eyed Q. "I'm sorry?"

Just then Quinn Punched her in the face.

Emily tipped over a little falling down to her side, when Mike and Sam grabbed Quinn holding her back. Finn ran over to Emily holding her before she could lunge at Quinn.

"WHAT THE HELL QUINN?" Finn grabbed Emily helping her up, still keeping a tight grip.

"YOU, YOU GET THE HELL OUT TOO!"

Luckily Mr. and Mr. Berry hadn't gotten home from work yet.

Puck ran up to Quinn while Brittany, Tina and Mercedes all ran up stairs to find Rachel. "What is going on, Quinn? Why did you hit her?"

She pointed at Finn, "He kissed her, he kissed this slut."

Finn looked up at Quinn and then back at Emily, "WHAT? I didn't kiss her, Quinn you're fucking losing it. Where is Rachel?"

Emily stood quietly on the side, one hand over her left cheek and eye.

Just then Santana came down the stairs screaming in spanish something about Lima Heights. She lunged after Emily. Grabbing her hair and throwing her down to the ground again.

The boys helped her up as Finn took off to find Rachel upstairs.

He ran up to her room and pounded on the door, "RACHEL OPEN THIS DOOR?"

Mercedes opened the door and he quickly saw a slight view of Rachel crying on the floor being hovered over by Tina and Brittany, "Finn, you need to leave."

He moved his head a little trying to see her, "No Mercedes. I'm not leaving till I talk to her."

Rachel looked over and saw Finn. She stood up and walked to the door. Mercedes moved out of the way when Rachel lunged her self at Finn banging his chest with her fist and pushing him away. "GET OUT OF HERE. FINN I HATE YOU. GET OUT."

Finn grabbed her shoulders holding her back a little, "RACHEL I DIDN'T KISS HER. I SWEAR TO GOD I DIDN'T."

Mercedes got a hold of Rachel pulling her back into the room and closing the door behind her.

Puck was now by Finn's side pulling him back down the stairs, "Give her time, you can talk tomorrow."

Finn nudged his hand away storming down the stairs, "NO, I DIDN'T KISS HER. I didn't do anything..." He paced his way down and out of the house, slamming the front door behind him.

Meanwhile downstairs Kurt and Blaine grabbed the keys and unwillingly Emily and headed home.

Quinn and Santana sat on the couch of the basement with ice packs to their hands.

Kurt Blaine and Emily had a very quiet and awkward drive home. When they walked inside, Kurt called out for Finn as Carole walked into the living room. "Finn's not here, he should be with you?"

She looked over at Kurt as he exchanged glances with Blaine. Carole noticed the Ice held to Emily's eye, "Oh my god, Emily, what happened? And where is Finn?" By now, Burt and Emily's parents had joined them in the living room. Kurt took off upstairs phone in hand and began to dial Finn's number.

Carole looked frantically at Blaine for answers. Before he could speak Emily's mother ran up to Emily, "Em, what happened?"

Emily began to whimper a little, "Mom, it was Rachel's friends. They just started to beat me up."

Carole was panicked as she looked over at Blaine who couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Emily's mouth. "Okay, hold up. No. Quinn and Santana hit her. And she deserved it, she kissed Finn. And then told Rachel she kissed him."

Carole was now furious, how could Emily do that to her son, and to Rachel? "Blaine, where is Finn? Is Rachel okay? Are her dads home?"

Blaine nodded, "Her dad's aren't home yet, and she's with the girls, they all stayed with her, she'll be okay. But Finn took off when Rachel wouldn't talk to him, she ran up crying to her room and wouldn't let him in. He tried and then took off."

Burt looked over at Emily and her parents, "I think its time, you guys left."

Emily's parents didn't argue, they were so embarrassed at what their daughter had done.

Burt grabbed his keys and called down for Kurt, "Kurt lets go."

He gave Carole a quick peck on the cheek, "You and Blaine stay here, call everyone who might know where he could be! Kurt and I will go grab Puck and the other guys and start looking. He's okay don't worry."

Not able to say a word Carole nodded running into the kitchen to grab her phone book and phone.

Back at Rachel's the girls had decided to all stay the night with her.

She lied across Quinn's lap as she cried and cried, going it over and over again in her head. Picturing his lips to hers. They all sat in silence. Nothing they could say would make her feel better.

Finn walked as fast as he could in the dark. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't know what to do, he just kept walking. The thought of losing Rachel killed him. He needed to get away. And fast.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all for your Reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Rachel woke up early as it was still a bit dark outside to find the glee girls crashed out all over her room. She quietly stood up and made her way to the restroom. She stood in front of the mirror, her eyes swollen and red. Her hair a tangled mess. She took a good look at herself and began to cry.

Finn sat on the curb of the street as the sun peeked up over the horizon. He starred down at the picture of he and Rachel in his wallet. The tears welled up in his eyes once more as he buried his head into his lap.

Burt and Kurt walked inside their home to find Blaine crashed out at the dinning room table phone in hand. And Carole asleep on the couch holding her phone and a picture of she and Finn when he was a baby tightly in her arms.

Quinn shifted a little on the bed and instantly woke up when she didn't bump Rachel who had been lying next to her. She quickly got out of bed when she heard the water running in the bathroom. She knocked on the door, gently to not wake anyone before stepping inside. Rachel was washing her face when she looked up to see Quinn. Quinn couldn't tell the difference between the water and the tears. She reached over grabbing Rachel in a tight hug. Rachel hadn't said anything since Finn had left the night before. The girls all sat in her room as she cried, not saying a word.

"Is this how he felt?" Rachel wiped a tear from her eyes pulling away from Quinn to look in her eyes.

Quinn took a deep breath as she carefully chose her words, "Rach, I don't know. I'm sure it may have been something like this. But you can't think like that..."

Rachel started to tear up again, "I just... I don't blame him for not forgiving me. I can't forgive him now."

Kurt sent out a mass text to the glee club excluding Finn and Rachel. "Hey guys. Finn is still missing, we can't find him anywhere. WE NEED TO FIND MY BROTHER." Within a matter of minutes Puck called over to the Hummel home and asked to speak to Carole.

Carole walked over to the phone trying not to cry, "Hello."

"Hey momma H, its Noah. I've been looking with the guys all night and we haven't been able to find him. We've looked everywhere we think he may have gone, but no luck? Can you think of anywhere or anyone who would know?"

"Hello Noah. Thank you, for everything. I'm not sure I can be much more help than you guys already are, you know him better than anyone."

The line was quiet for a few seconds before Puck spoke again, "Would you mind coming with me? I think I might know someone who may know something, you will have to talk to her, she wont listen to anyone else."

Finn stood up and began to walk again. He knew exactly where he was. And the good thing was that the only person that wouldn't come looking was the only other one that knew about this place.

The girls had all made their way downstairs of the Berry house and began to head home and to help find Finn. Quinn and Santana stayed behind with Rachel. They wanted to tell her about Finn, and they would as soon as she'd calm down a little more.

Carole and Puck drove into the Berry drive way. Puck cut the engine and nodded at Carole. She let a deep breath before nearly running to the front door.

Mr. Berry knocked before walking into Rachel's room. He smiled at Santana and Quinn who sat patiently outside of the bathroom. "Excuse me girls can you step out here for a second?"

Both girls stood up and walked towards the door into the hallway. When they stepped out they saw Carole and nodded heading downstairs followed by My. Berry as he explained why Carole was there.

Carole walked in and tapped on the door to Rachel's bathroom. Rachel didn't answer so she knocked again.

Rachel let out a sigh and walked over to the door swinging it open, "Quinn, I told you, I don't want to ta... Carole?"

She saw Carole, and instantly jumped in her arms. Carole grabbed Rachel tightly brushing her with the palm of her hand, "I am so sorry Rachel. I am so sorry..."

Rachel pulled away shaking her head, her eyes filled with tears once more, "No, Carole, this wasn't your fault, please... please stop apologizing."

Carole wiped the tear that streamed down her face, "Rachel, he's gone. He didn't come home. And we can't find him... Please, I know you're upset, but do you know where he might be?"

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing, Finn was missing and no one told her. "What? Why didn't... When..? Let me grab my coat!"

Rachel grabbed the first thing she could find and took off down the stairs Carole not far behind.

She didn't stop to say anything to her father, Quinn or Santana, she made her way out and into the car. She gave Puck the directions, "If you guys haven't had any luck, I think this is where he might have gone."

Finn sat on the bench at the tiny park hidden behind the old church. He sat and watched the clouds move over head. The storm was coming, but he didn't care. How could she hate him. She couldn't. But she did. He couldn't get the sight of Rachel screaming the words to his face out of his mind. The tears welled up again, and he didn't hold back. He needed her.

Rachel sat in the back seat of the car starring out the window watching the morning storm roll in. A tear dropped from her eye as she wiped it with the sleeve of the jacket she'd grabbed. She looked down and tightly hugged Finn's sweatshirt. He had to be there. He just had to. He promised.

The storm had set in on Lima and the rain was falling hard. Puck looked back at Rachel in the rear view mirror, "Are you sure he'll be there? You don't think he would move because of the rain?"

Rachel nodded, "He'll be there."

Finn sat up soaking wet, his vision impaired with the amount of water that was falling on to his face when he saw the bright car lights shinning.

"STOP THE CAR!" Rachel opened the door jumping out before the car had fully come to a stop. She saw the tall figure when the lights shined over to the bench. She pulled the hood of the sweatshirt over her head and ran towards him.

Finn jumped up when he saw her running towards him, "Rachel?"

She nearly knocked him over when she jumped in his arms. "Rach... What are you... I am so sor..."

Rachel pulled away and interrupted him before he could finish, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOUR MOTHER IS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU?"

Finn shook his head, "I promised you. We promised. This would always be where we would find each other, where everything would be okay."

Rachel began to cry shaking her head...

Finn moved closer trying to grab her, "RACHEL, PLEASE. I DIDN'T KISS HER."

"But she said, and you lied. Finn you lied, and you let me believe that we were okay, what if I... what if we had had... what if I had let you have me. What then?"

Finn moved as close as he could as she tried to push him away. He grabbed her face in his hands with a gentle but strong grip, "Rachel, I love you. I've never loved anyone more than I have you. And after the thousands of times I've told you that, how can you believe that I would do something so stupid to ruin us. I promised."

She looked away, avoiding his eyes. "BECAUSE I DID IT TO YOU."

"Rachel don't you remember, don't you remember that night. The first night. You promised. We're not the same as we were last year. You made a mistake, I made a mistake, but I believe that when you love someone you wont do anything to hurt them. I love you Rachel." She closed her eyes tightly, of course she remembered...

* * *

><p><em>After dinner at Breadstix on the last day of Glee Club, Finn was driving Rachel home when she'd asked him to take a longer route. He listened and he followed her directions. They pulled into the parking lot of the old church and as she jumped out of the truck and called for him to follow. <em>

_Finn looked around a little nervous, he had no idea where she had brought him, but he did as she said and followed her. She grabbed his arm wrapping it around her, as they walked behind the old church and into the tiny park. _

_Fin had tight hold on her hand, "Rachel, where are we, and what are we doing?"_

_She giggled a little, "Finn Hudson you're not scared of the dark are you?"_

_Finn stopped, "What no! Pfft, of course not. But an old church, a creepy park that I didn't even know existed well that's a different story." _

_Rachel turned around so she was facing him grabbing both of his hands in hers, "Its not creepy and in the day time its beautiful. My dad's used to bring me here when I was little. We would spend countless hours here. They told me that this is a place that they shared together, and that one day I could bring someone special here to share it with too. She began to blush telling him more about the park and her dads. _

_Finn's smile widened as he listened. This was special, Rachel had picked him to share this place with. She tip toed up glancing over his shoulder and saw the swing set. "Come on!"_

_She ran dragging Finn over to the swing and jumped on. Finn laughed as he pushed her back and forth until she was almost as high as she could go. _

"_Alright Rachel, jump on the count of three. I'll catch you."_

"_Finn Hudson you are crazy, there is no way you can catch me, I'm to high, I will squish you for sure."_

_Finn laughed a little, Rachel was tiny there was no way that was even possible, "Rachel you are tiny and I promise I wont let you fall, I've got you. 1... 2..."_

_Rachel squeezed her eyes tightly, she couldn't believe she was doing this, she was so high up now."_

"_3!"_

_She let go of the swing jumping off and into Finn's arms. He stood arms wide open, and like he promised he caught her as she jumped right into his arms falling to the ground. _

_Rachel rolled over off of Finn as she let out a loud laughter, "Can we please do that again." _

_Finn smiled, "Told you you'd like it."_

_She looked over at Finn who was lying on his back looking up at the stars. She rolled her self back over so that she was resting on his chest, "Finn?"_

_He smiled still looking up, "Yea Rach."_

_She closed her eyes as she traced stars on his chest, "I know we just got back together and everything. And I don't want to rush this, I want us to work, I really do. But can you promise me something..."_

_Finn noticed the distance in her voice as he took one of his hands and brought her in close for a tight hug, "Anything Rachel."_

"_Promise me we'll talk about things this time. No more lying, no more secrets. And that if we're upset or mad, or angry with each other or anyone, at all, we'll come here. And we'll find each other, and it will all be okay, because this is our place now..." She paused for a little when Finn hadn't reacted, "I know its a lot to ask, but I just, I don't want to lose you again. I know that I'm leaving next year, but that's then and this is now, and I want this summer, this school year, us, I want it all to be perfect."_

_Finn smiled as he propped him self up on his elbows to look her in the eyes, "Rachel Barbra Berry, I promise that when we are here in our place that everything will be okay. I promise that I will do my best to make everything about our relationship whether we are here together or miles and miles a part, worth it. And you leaving, we don't have to worry about that now okay? We just need to take this day by day. It'll work out, I can feel it. I too know what I want. And it's you. I wont jeopardize that."_

_She took her hand and brushed it along the side of his cheek before moving her lips to his. _

* * *

><p>Carole and Puck watched from the car, as they both stood there as the rain poured down on Finn and Rachel.<p>

Rachel opened her eyes to see Finn. "Do you love me?"

Finn grabbed her pulling her close to his face, "Only you"

He smashed her lips to his kissing her proportionately. Rachel didn't fight back. She believed him. And everything was okay.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The rain began to really pour when Carole jumped out of the car and called for them to come back. Finn pulled away from Rachel's lips smiling, he began to apologize again stumbling on his words when Rachel grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the car. They ran back quickly and carefully, and when they reached the car Carole ran to her son embracing him as tightly as she could, "Finn Christopher Hudson, don't ever do that to me again. Do you understand?"

Finn nodded as he wiped away his mothers tears.

The drive home was quiet. No one said a word. Rachel sat in the back starring out the window watching the rain fall as Finn stared at her. 'Was everything really okay' he thought? 'She hadn't said a word or even looked at him since he kissed her and she didn't let him apologize.

Rachel was confused. She loved Finn so much. And she believed that he didn't kiss Emily. But he lied.

She kindly asked Noah to drop her off at home, and when they pulled into her drive way, she looked forward at Carole lightly placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm glad I could help. I'm sorry about all of this though. Have a good rest of the day. And please send my best to Burt." Carole nodded as she placed her hand over Rachel's as she quietly whispered thank you.

Rachel opened the door of the car, "And I'll see you boys later. Don't be late."

As she was getting out of the car, Finn grabbed her arm, "Rachel?"

She turned around, "See you tonight Finn." She slightly smiled as Finn released her arm. She gently shut the door and ran through the light drizzle to the front door of her house. Puck waited as he watched her fiddle with her keys and then proceed to unlock the door.

Rachel shut the door and found Quinn and the rest of the glee girls waiting for her in the living room. When she saw everyone she ran up to Quinn and started crying again. Puck had text Quinn that they had found Finn and that it looked like Rachel had forgiven him.

"Rachel, why are you... Because Puck said..." She was so confused.

Rachel pulled away wiping the tears and straightening herself out, "Yea we found him. But I can't stop thinking about it all. It's too much... I" She looked around at everyone who had stood up and moved closer towards her and took off running upstairs.

They all followed grabbing their bags in hand. They'd all grabbed their stuff for the party that night and were planning to help Rachel get ready just in case. Quinn knocked on the bedroom door before opening it. She peeked in and found Rachel tossing stuff out of her closet.

"What are you doing?" Quinn walked over a dress flying over her head.

A very frustrated Rachel turned around to face her, " My dress. I can't..." She took a deep breath composing herself, "I'm sorry. I'm overreacting, we have a performance and just like I've said and done before, no matter if its a heart attack or heart break the show must go on."

Quinn knew trying to figure out what was going on in that head of hers would just stir up more confusion and conflict, so she nodded towards the girls as they made their way in. "Well good, because I have your dress, and we all would really like to start getting ready! Crank up the tunes Miss Berry. We need to warm up our voices."

Rachel sighed a little as she rolled her eyes. She had a show to get ready for and that is exactly what she did.

Puck, Finn and Carole pulled into the Hudson driveway. Finn was about to get out of the car, "Oh wait. I'm not going in there. I don't want to be anywhere near that bi..."

Carole's eyes widened, she knew her son was upset, but she cut him off, "Finn! Burt had them leave. They're not here anymore."

"Really?" Finn looked over at Puck for some clarification as he nodded.

They all got of the car and quickly made their way inside. Burt was sitting at the end of the stair case, phone in hand. When they got inside he jumped up grabbing and hugging Finn. "You do know I have weak heart don't you?"

Finn's own heart sank a little, "Burt...Dad, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking and I was being selfish, and I am so sorry. I can't believe you kicked Emily and her family out. I owe you, and a thank you wont be enough."

Burt smiled a little at the sound of Finn calling him Dad, "Just don't do that to your mother again please. We love you son."

Finn smiled and turned around to see the glee guys including Kurt and Blaine standing and watching.

"Come on guys, lets get all suited up, we got a party to go to."

He clapped his hands together as they all grabbed their things. Before heading up stairs following the rest of the boys, Finn turned around to face his mother, "Mom?"

Carol turned around smiling a little, "Yes honey?"

He moved closely hugging her as tight as he could, "I'm sorry I put you through that today, never again okay. I promise."

She grabbed her son, holding him tightly, "I love you Finn. And so does Rachel. You guys just need to talk it out. Or sing it out. But I know she loves you, and you guys will be just fine."

She kissed her sons cheek before he could run away, "Thanks mom. Love you."

They all pulled into the parking lot around the same time, and as Finn jumped out still trying to tie his tie he heard Rachel's laugh. He looked up and soon enough he forgot where he was or what he had been doing. He starred at the tiny brunette who wore a simple strapless white dress that hugged her body tightly and had a slit that slightly parted right above her knees. Her hair fell super straight down her back and her bangs tucked away to the side, 'god she looks amazing' he thought.

Rachel looked up at Finn as she caught him starring, she slightly blushed and smiled as she kept walking inside arms linked with Quinn's.

Puck walked over to Finn, "Dude stop drooling over my girl."

Finn turned around ready to punch him, "Excuse me?"

Puck laughed a little, "I mean yea I know how hot Quinn looked but shes mine?"

Finn let out a deep breath catching on to the joke, "Ha. You're funny."

Puck laughed at himself, "Yea I know. Now come on lets go man."

Rachel looked over at Quinn, "do you think he liked it?"

Quinn stopped walking grabbing Rachel and twisting her body to face her. She took a good look starting from Rachel's heels up to her hair, "I think you look amazing. And I'm sure Finn does too."

Rachel smiled, "Well not as hot as you."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and winked, "I know."

They laughed together as they made their way into one of the extra rooms at the country club. They could hear the DJ's music playing as they prepared for their first number. Mr. Shuester and Ms. Pillsburry walked in to check on them, "Thank you so much for doing this for my niece guys. I'm so excited to hear you guys and so is she, so good luck."

Mr. Shuester did a quick run over of how the set list was written and when they were supposed to go on.

They all lined up to do their first number as Finn walked over to Rachel, "Hey."

She turned around and looked up a little. "Oh hi Finn."

He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her cheek. "You look amazing tonight Rach. I mean, wow."

She smiled, "Thank you. I'm glad you like it. And you, you look really handsome. Very nice."

Finn shrugged and gave her his half smile that made her weak in the knees. "Thanks. So I was wondering..."

Just then Mr. Shue came back in to tell them it was time.

Rachel clapped her hands together ignoring Finn's attempt to talk, "We'll talk later, its show time."

As soon as they finished their first number, the entire club house was cheering. Allison, Ms. Pillsbury's niece ran up to the stage grabbing the mic, "That was the most amazing group performance I've ever heard, thanks so much everyone. Now some more form our DJ and then a little later we'll call out New Directions again."

She turned around to face Rachel as the DJ began to play some music, "You are amazing. Oh my gosh, and you..." she said as she turned and pointed to Finn, "You are incredible. You guys are the cutest couple. I mean, if you guys are a couple..." Finn looked over at Rachel who was smiling brightly, "Yes, we're a couple."

Allison smiled jumping up and down a little, "Perfect, I mean all of you sound so good. I can't wait to hear what else you guys are going to do." Rachel nodded and began to head back down the stage to their table. Allison smiled as she began to follow to enjoy or her party. She quickly turned around stopping Finn, "I almost forgot, do you think you guys could do a love song of some sort? I'd love to dance with my boyfriend and I'm sure the DJ could play it, but I bet it sounds so much more romantic if you all sing something. Please, if it's not to much to ask of course?"

Finn smiled, this was perfect, "Yea, of course. Actually I have the perfect song. Not a problem I'll just let everyone know."

Allison smiled joyfully, "You are the best thank you. It should probably be right after we hand out the cake, so you can plan around for then."

Finn nodded as she turned around to walk away.

He walked as fast as he could towards Puck without dragging attention to himself, "Hey man."

Puck turned around as Finn dragged him away from the table.

Rachel watched from her seat, "What do you think they're talking about?"

Tina looked over towards Puck and Finn as she grabbed Mike's hand, "I dont know, but Mike will go find out. Wont you love?"

She smiled as Mike kissed her nose, "Looks like it. I'll be right back." He jumped up and ran over to where they were. The girls all watched as the boys soon all joined and made their way into the practice room.

They sat for a while enjoying some food and music. The boys finally returned and not one would say a word. They watched as everyone took turns for their performances and were really happy that Allison was enjoying it so much.

The girls made their way down the stage after they sang and Rachel grabbed Quinn pulling her towards the lobby to use the restroom. They were washing their hands when Alison came out of a stall and began to praise them again for their incredible work.

Tina was making her way to the restroom as well when she noticed a very tall familiar looking blonde walk in to the club. Her eyes widened, and before she could say anything she was joined by Santana and Brittany, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Emily took off her coat revealing a tiny black dress she had on. Clearly she had planned to still come to the event tonight. "Excuse me?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Alright listen up home wrecker, you have 30 seconds to take your scrawny chicken legs out of this club or it's gonna get ugly."

Quinn, Allison and Rachel walked out of the restroom and Rachel's heart nearly sank when she saw Emily standing in front of the door.

She took a deep breath as she inched her way close, "What are you doing here Emily?" she continued to move closer.

Emily looked up noticing Rachel and smiled a little, "I'm here to see Finn Rachel. Look, I'm sorry about the two of you. But I can't change the way he feels. You'll just have to accept that."

Quinn was ready to take a good swing at Emily when Rachel grabbed her arm holding her back, "You need to leave. I know he didn't kiss you. I know he doesn't love you, or even like you. So I'm going to ask you once and nicely. Please leave."

The girls all continued to stare Emily down as Rachel was merely now a few inches form her.

Emily scoffed a little at Rachel's attempted threat, "Yea. Like I said you need to get over it. He doesn't love you. He told me he..."

This time Emily inched her self closer to Rachel but before she could finish Rachel clenched her fist punching Emily as hard as she could causing her to fall over. She grabbed her face as her nose began to bleed. The girls all stared smiling down at Emily, they were so proud of Rachel.

"I asked you nicely, now I'm not going to be so nice. GET THE HELL OUT!"

Finn and Puck were getting ready to sing their love song with the rest of the boys but couldn't seem to find any of the girls. They made their way into the lobby just as Finn looked up to see Rachel punching someone in the face. As she fell to the ground he recognized the long blonde hair. They both stood shocked at what they had just witnessed. They ran up to where they were, as he grabbed Rachel, "What is going on out here? Emily? What the hell are you doing here?"

Emily looked up at Finn, "Finn! I don't... she just hit me, Finn I'm bleeding, help me."

Finn didn't move as he pulled Rachel in tightly, "Emily, you're lucky you're a girl and only my girlfriend can hit you. Now get out."

He grabbed Rachel and began pulling her back towards the restroom checking her hand to see if she was okay.

Emily stood up and stumbled her way out of the building. As Santana yelled out at her in Spanish.

The entire group including Allison all circled Rachel and Finn. Rachel's eyes were getting watery as Finn examined her hand and everyone praised her. Finn noticed the tears welling up, as he grabbed her face, "Rachel baby are you okay?What's wrong are you hurt?"

Quinn ran over grabbing her hand, "Rach, whats wrong?"

Rachel laughed a little, "I'm fine. I just... that felt really good." She laughed a little as a tear rolled down her cheek. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as they laughed along with her.

Sam through his fist in the air, "That's our girl." They all started to clap and cheer some more.

She smiled at Finn turning over to see Alison still standing with them, "Oh my god Allison. I am so sorry. Oh no, how unprofessional, we've ruined your night. I am so..."

Allison shook her head grabbing Rachel's arms and interrupting her, "Rachel, its fine. If anything I am so proud of you too. I don't know who that girl is or what she did, but, I don't like her. Its fine really!"

Rachel smiled, "Oh. Okay. Well, thank you." She grabbed Allison hugging her tightly.

Just then the sound of music filling the room was beginning to fade, and that was their cue. "Its our duet." She turned to look at Finn who smiled.

"Actually Rach, Allison asked if the guys and I could do something before our duet, you girls go have a seat."

Quinn linked arms with Rachel as they made their way back to their table.

Finn stood in front of everyone as he grabbed the make, "Alright so we're gonna go ahead and a quick number to our original set list. The birthday girl has asked us to do a special song for her and her boy friend. So Allison, this if for you guys. And Rachel, this is for you too."

Allison clapped really excitedly as Kurt began to push the keys on the piano.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
>Oh, But I can't help falling in love with you<br>Shall I say would it be a sin  
>Oh, If I can't help falling in love with you<em>

_So it goes  
>Some things are meant to be<br>_

The girls all smiled as Rachel placed a hand on her chest and wiped a tear away with her other. Allison grabbed her boyfriend as they made their way to the dance floor. He swung her around as more people began to join them. Finn sang to Rachel never taking his eyes off of her.

_Take my hand  
>Take my whole life too<br>For I can't help falling in love with you_

He walked down towards Rachel microphone in hand singing the last part to her.

Kurt played the piano a little while longer when Finn stopped singing and as everyone clapped Finn moved the mic from his mouth, "Rachel, can I kiss you?"

She smiled and nodded jumping up into his arms pressing her lips to his. She was sure that if he didn't pull away first she would never let go.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Days passed and everything was back to normal in no time. The glee kids enjoyed what was left of their summer. Finn was no longer grounded and after the Emily incident, he was free to see Rachel whenever he wanted.

He pulled into the Berry drive way at 8pm sharp, he looked at the clock on the dashboard of the truck and shrugged a little at the fact that he was late. They were supposed to be at Quinn's two hours ago, but he got help up helping Burt at the garage.

Rachel peeked out her window and waved down to Finn. She grabbed her purse and over night bag before double checking her hair in the mirror. She ran down the stairs in to the kitchen where her dads were.

"Alright, Finn is here. We'll be at Quinn's so if you need me just call. I have my overnight bag so I will see you tomorrow. Love you Both."

She pecked them both on cheek and headed towards the front door.

"Rachel Honey?" Her dad called out as she turned around.

"Yea dad?"

"Be, whats the word, safe tonight?" Hiram took a sip of his coffee as Leroy began to giggle a little

"Oh my god." Rachel hid her face in her hands, as she shook her head, sex talks with her dads was probably the most embarrassing thing.

Leroy cleared his throat, "I think what your dad means is that, you're in a mature relationship now sweetheart, just whatever your choices are make sure you are aware of the consequences and you are using protection."

Rachel turned around cheeks bright red, "Okay, I'm leaving. Love you."

She shook her head as she hopped into the passenger seat of Finn's truck. He looked over at her and noticed the redness that had flushed her face.

"Are you okay Rach?"

Rachel began too giggle looking up at Finn, "Definitely. Its nothing." She laughed some more as she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Finn smiled, "Okay if you say so. Ready for tonight?"

Rachel looked confused over at him, "I mean its just a glee party at Quinn's? Whats to be ready for?"

Finn laughed a little clearly Rachel had missed the big memo, "Well... Looks like her mom is out for the weekend, and well you know how Puck is... and yea."

Rachel thought about it for a second, "Oh god, another Train-wreck extravaganza for everyone to attend to?"

Finn smiled at the thought of another drunk Rachel, and this time he would be enjoying her needy-ness. "Hey, but I'll be there to take care of you. I wont drink again so you don't have to worry about it."

Rachel snapped her head looking at him, "What? No! I'll be thrown up on again, I cant deal with that. Plus You should drink and have fun, I'll take care of you."

Finn shrugged a little, "Thanks babe, but I have my physical for Football tomorrow afternoon. It'll be kinda hard to explain why there is alcohol in my pee when I have to give the little cup to the doctor."

Rachel smiled a little, "Then neither of us will drink. We'll still have fun, I promise." She winked at him before glancing down at her phone.

Finn and Rachel were the last to get to Quinn's. They walked in to find everyone already there and already having some fun. Sam was bringing the stereo down to get some music playing as Quinn hopped over to the door, drink in hand.

"Hey guys. She grabbed them both in a giant hug. Yay, you're here."

Finn and Rachel exchanged glances with each other and laughed, "Someone got started early?"

Quinn smiled over at Finn, "Well my your buddy over there. He made me try all of his mixed drinks, and they're sooooooooo good. Want some?"

She shoved the Drink in Finn's face as Rachel stood laughing trying to hold her steady, "Okay Quinn. Lets go over there." She grabbed Quinn before blowing a kiss to Finn and walking her to the kitchen.

Finn laughed closing the door, when Puck walked over reaching up for a high-five, "Hey man, you guys are finally here."

Finn high-five'd him back, "Yea, and looks like your girl is gone already!"

Puck shook his head, "She's such a light weight."

They laughed as they both made their way into the kitchen. Finn said hi to everyone and spotted Rachel standing in the corner with Santana Brittany and Quinn before they quickly dragged her up the stairs.

Rachel stumbled her way up the stairs as Santana tightly held a grip on one hand. "Seriously, what are you guys doing?" Rachel laughed at the girls stumbling a little, clearly they had all been drinking already.

They pushed the door to Quinn's room open and sat Rachel down on the bed. "Berry you're in pants and shirt. That is not party material." Santana grabbed her bag and began digging through her clothes. "You're lucky we're sleeping over, I brought extra stuff just in case."

Quinn clapped her hands together taking a sip from her drink, "Yay! Rachel you'll look hot."

Brittany began to take Rachel's hair down from the pony tail it was in.

Rachel laughed a little and let them have their fun, "Well I didn't know this was a party, I thought we were all gonna watch movies, I came comfortable. And Quinn's not dressed up either?"

Santana and Brittany looked over at Quinn who was dancing to the music downstairs Santana smiled a little, "She's next."

After twenty minutes Santana and Brittany came down the stairs, "Alright listen up, I have a little surprise for Finn. And even for you Puckerman."

Everyone looked over towards the stairs as Quinn and Rachel came walking dawn arms linked together. Finn did a double take as Puck scrunched his face and bit his lip. He walked over to Finn patting him on the shoulder, "Damn. That's my girl."

They all walked over to Quinn and Rachel clapping. Mercedes grabbed each of the arms spinning them around, "Dang Santana, you did good. Look at these Hot Momma's."

Santana shrugged her shoulders priding herself.

Rachel exchanged glances with her and laughed a little before looking up to find Finn. She got a little worried when he was still glued to his seat. She pulled way from the group and slowly walked over to him, "You hate it don't you? I mean, I know how you like how I usually dress, and, I don't know, I just, I was letting the girls have fun, its a party, please don't hate me. Or worse, call me a sad clown hooker."

She dropped her head looking down at her feet.

Finn snapped out of the trance Rachel had left him in and glanced at her up and down once more before speaking. He starred down at her tiny legs that for some reason in Santana's black heels seemed never ending. He made his way up to the hot pink flowy strapless dress that was just the right length. Her hair was curled and fell right on her shoulders and the make up, which she never wore, was just enough to send him over the edge. She was right, he loved how Rachel usually dressed but this look wasn't bad either.

He stood up and wrapped an arm around her tiny waist pressing his lips to hers. She jumped back a little at the sudden contact. "Okay now you're scaring me!"

Finn laughed a little, "I'm sorry. You just... you look so hot Rach. You kinda caught me off guard and left me speechless."

Rachel smiled as her cheeks turned bright red, "Thanks Babe."

Finn leaned in for another kiss, "Remind me to thank Santana later."

It wasn't long after the makeover that Santana and Quinn had pressured Rachel in to drinking a little. She made sure it was okay with Finn and when he told her to go have fun she drank away. Not even before she could finish two of Puck's mixed drinks, drunk Rachel had returned. Un like last time, Finn was excited. Her drunk self and that sexy outfit was sure to be a good time.

She stumbled over to Finn as he was talking to Mike and Artie. "Finn! My sexy boyfriend Finn. Come on we're gonna play spin the bottle."

The boys laughed as Rachel tried her hardest to pull Finn over. He laughed letting out a huge sigh following her to the living room where everyone was sitting down getting ready to play.

Quinn nodded her head when everyone had joined, "Okay, RACHEL, you're up first."

Rachel grabbed the bottle spinning it around. She was really excited. And right before it stopped she grabbed the bottle stopping and pointed it towards Finn. "YAY Finn. Now kiss me!"

Puck called out as she grabbed Finn's shirt and attacked his face. "Cheater Berry!"

She continued to kiss Finn as he laughed thinking, 'Yea, I can get used to drunk Rachel.'

She pulled away winking at him as she sat down next to him wrapping both arms around his one arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

Santana spun and got Sam. Sam spun and got Tina. Tina spun and got Kurt. Kurt spun and got Quinn spun and got Mike. Mike spun and got Brittany. Brittany spun and got Rachel. "Yay, I bet you taste like Berry's. Since you know, your name is Berry." Rachel scrunched her nose as everyone laughed.

Rachel puckered her lips as Brittany leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Rachel covered her eyes laughing as they pulled away, she'd never kissed a girl before. She laughed some more as Brittany licked her lips, "I think its a strawberry kinda berry."

The night went on and everyone was having a great time. Just around ten Rachel got a text from her dads. Finn had been holding on to her phone and checked the text message that had come in: 

_"Rachel darling, your father and I got called in. We have to be in Florida by ten tomorrow morning. We're catching the next flight out. Please have Finn pick you up tomorrow from Quinn's. Ask Carole if you can stay there, or maybe Quinn come over here. Let us know. Be safe. Love Dad_."

As soon as he was done reading the text Rachel stumbled over to him, crossing her arm, "Mr. Finn My Boyfriend Hudson are you going through my phone?"

Finn looked up at her as she stood with her arms crossed and foot tapping the ground, "Your dads text you babe. They're leaving tonight, they got called in."

Rachel pouted her lips. She hated when her dads just left like that. "What? Now I'm gonna be alone."

Finn grabbed her and pulled her tightly into his arms, "He said to have Quinn stay with you or to come stay with us. You wont be alone."

She thought about it for a second before pulling away from Finn giving him a big smile. He looked down at her, "What? Why are you smiling like that."

She placed both hands on his shoulders running them down his chest, "Well... You could stay with me."

Finn's eyes grew wide, "Rachel are you trying to get me grounded again?"

She rolled her eyes, "Its not like you haven't been there with me before, remember the foot?" She pointed down at her ankle where she had her cast and boot.

Finn smiled a little, "Yea I remember, but either Kurt stayed or Quinn even."

She tilted her head a little pleading for him to stay with her, "Please Please Please Finn. For me?"

She gave him her best puppy dog look swaying from side to side. Finn sighed and smiled, how could he say no to that.

"Okay Rachel Berry, you win. I'll stay with you."

She jumped up a little clapping her hands together, "Yay, lets go now!"

She grabbed Finn pulling him towards the door. Finn laughed, 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'

Rachel ran around saying goodbye and grabbed her stuff. Finn made his rounds too and made sure that if anyone needed a ride or something that they would call him.

When they got to Rachel's house, before Finn could even step in the door. She jumped up in his arms pressing her lips to his passionately. He grabbed her holding her up as she tangled her hands in his hair. He lifted her up and carried her over to the couch. He placed her down and sat next to her pulling their lips apart, "Rachel, you're drunk."

Rachel smiled a little, she may have been drunk but she knew that Finn loved her and she loved him."Finn, its okay." She reached up and slowly dropped the straps of her dress before reaching over to pull Finn's white t-shirt over him. Finn let her and as soon as she bit her lip at the sight of Finn's bare chest, he quickly gave in hovering over her tiny body and pressing his lips to hers once more. She smiled and roamed her hands over Finn's back as he moved his lips from hers to her collar bone placing soft kisses. He thought about it for a second and as much as he wanted to be with Rachel, he didn't want her to regret it in the morning.

He sat up and looked down at Rachel as a worried look flushed her face, "Did I do something wrong?"

Finn closed his eyes, nodding his head, "No, of course not. I just... I don't want you to do anything you'll regret in your condition."

Rachel sat up a little pulling up the straps of her dress. "Finn, Im fine, I want to be with you."

Finn shook his head and smiled a little as he grabbed her face in his hands, "Rachel you have no idea what you saying those words does to me, but we have time, there is no rush. And I cant wait to be with you. But, I'll never forgive myself if I let you do this now." He kissed her forehead before whispering into her ear, "I just love you too much."

Rachel sighed as she grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

They made their way up to Rachel's room and as Finn was getting ready to hop into bed he heard Rachel hurling in the bathroom. He walked over and lightly tapped on the door, "Rachel are you okay? Do you need me to come in?"

She coughed a little before nearly shouting back, "NO! Don't come in. I'm okay. Better out than in right?" The sound of gagging filled the room before she could finish.

Finn scrunched his nose as he ran downstairs to grab a water bottle and look for some Tylenol. When he came back up to the room, Rachel was already lying in bed half asleep.

He placed the bottle and Tylenol on the little table near the bed along with a piece of paper and rubbed a hand of her clammy forehead. He walked around placing his Tshirt on the edge of the bed and lied down next to Rachel cradling her in his arms.

Rachel woke up to a pounding head ache and a snugly Finn. She slowly shifted her way out of his arms trying not to wake him. She dropped her legs over the bed and rose a hand to her forehead scrunching her nose. It hadn't been too long that she had passed out, it was still dark out. She looked over at the clock that read 3:45 am. As she thought about getting up to go find something for her headache she noticed a water bottle and some Tylenol on the bedside table. She stood up reaching over for them and noticed a note left under:

_"Just in case you wake up in the middle of your sleep with a headache. I Love you." _

Rachel smiled as she looked over at Finn. She grabbed the pills and washed them down with the water. She looked down at her dress that she was still wearing and flinched a little at the uncomfortableness wearing the dress to sleep had left her in. She quickly scanned the room and put on the first thing she could find. She got up and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth a few more times. The thought of vomit in mouth was sickening. She looked in the mirror after a good ten minute brushing and noticed that she had grabbed Finn's white shirt he was wearing. She smiled as she inhaled taking in the smell of Finn. She turned out the light and tip toed back into bed.

As she curled around to cuddle with Finn, he twitched a little as his eyes fluttered open. "Rachel? Are you okay?"

She smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm okay. Much better actually. I feel like me again. Thanks for the Tylenol. And I borrowed your shirt, I hope you don't mind."

Finn quickly thought of the mailman as he adjusted his eyes and looked over at Rachel who was wearing his t-shirt. He took a big gulp as he stumbled on his words, "Yea.. sure."

Rachel giggled a little. "Finn?"

"Yea Rach?" He moved his hand over her rubbing her back as she sat up a little.

"Well, thank you. I am sorry I acted so silly earlier. I know exactly what I did and it was stupid so thank you. You're the perfect guy. And I love you so much." She leaned down and kissed him before he could respond.

Kissing Finn always sent the biggest wave shocks through Rachel's body. The touch of his big strong hands so carefully touching any part of her was like a surge of energy injected into her veins. She never got this feeling with anyone else, and she was glad that she only felt this way with Finn. But this time, a sudden urgency flowed through her body as Finn softly brushed away her bangs and cradled her face as they kissed passionately. She needed Finn. And she wanted him. She leaned down crushing her lips to his even harder and made her way up to his ear and whispered, "Make love to me Finn."

Finn lied there as he listened to Rachel apologize for acting the way she had. He wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and kiss her, but he would let her finish. Clearly Rachel had nothing more to say when she crushed her lips to his. He quickly reciprocated the kiss tangling his hands in her hair and brushing his tongue slightly over her bottom lip. He loved Rachel's lips. He loved Rachel. He was always gentle with her, as if she was so fragile and one single touch would break her. He softly moved her bangs from her face as he opened his eyes to stare at the beautiful girl that hovered over him. He was sure he was hearing things when Rachel made her way up from his lips to his ear kissing every spot in between and whispered, "Make love to me Finn." It was usually times like this when Finn would become concerned or try and make sure that this is really what she wanted, but nothing seemed so right. For both of them.

In one move never breaking the kiss he swiftly flipped Rachel over so that he was on top. He leaned in as her lips slowly parted allowing their tongues to find perfect rhythm. Finn held his upper body up as both palms of his hands rested firmly on either side of Rachel. She arched her back wrapping both arms around his neck as she rubbed her leg up and down Finn's thigh. His hand slowly slid down making its way to her breast as he gently began to caress them. He loved how perfectly they fit in his hand. Rachel moaned a little at the touch of Finns hands to her breast and reached down to the hem of her shirt and began to take it off. Finn pulled away from the kiss to help her and instantly grew harder at the sight of Rachel beneath him in nothing but her tiny white panties with gold stars on them. He swore that no matter what she had ever worn or done to herself, she had never looked sexier and more beautiful. He reached down sliding one arm under her back and crushed their bodies together lifting her up so they were in a sitting position. He leaned down to her neck and began placing soft kisses along her collar bone as she lightly scratched her nails down his back and wrapped her legs around his waist. She got an urgent tingling feeling as she felt Finn pressed up against her. Nothing but a few pieces of cloth between her entrance and his member. He kissed his way down to her breasts and placed kisses down from her cleavage to her the hem of her underwear. Rachel pulled him up to kiss her as she started to work her hands on the jeans and boxers he was wearing. She tugged on the hem sliding them down as far as she could until Finn used his hand to finish them off. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her stomach and then looked up at Rachel as she bit her bottom lip and nodded, "I'm ready."

He hooked his fingers into her panties and slid them down tossing them on to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Finn took another look at the perfect girl beneath him as he softly leaned down for a kiss and ran his finger down sliding it through her opening. He was nearly sent over the edge as his finger glided around and over her clit finding it very wet. He loved that he could make her feel that way. He continued to place soft kisses down her neck as he slowly slid one finger into her. He felt her walls clench together at his touch and slowly began to insert a second. Rachel arched her back and she moaned into his ear, "I want you Finn."

Finn locked eyes with her as she leaned up to kiss him assuring him that she was ready. Finn smiled as he leaned over and reached for his wallet grabbing the condom that he'd had for a while just in case. He leaned down kissing her once more as she nodded and shut her eyes. Finn gave himself a few strokes before placing his tip at her entrance, "Rachel?" Her eyes opened slightly as he whispered, "I love you."

His hand cradled her face and though she was nervous still, she'd never been more sure of anything. She took a deep breath as he placed a soft kiss on her lips and entered into her slowly. Finn wanted nothing more than for this, Rachel's first time making love and as far as he was concerned his too, to be perfect. He put his needs aside and was so careful as he entered her. Her eyes fluttered a bit, as he began to move slowly resting his head on her chest. Rachel was amazed at how perfectly their bodies fit together. She was making love to Finn Hudson, and nothing would ever be more amazing.

He started to move deeper and faster as they found their rhythm and unison. Finn was nearly over the edge but knew that Rachel was his priority. He leaned down pressing his lips to hers moving one hand down to her breast brushing his fingertip over her nipple and sliding it down to her clit. Rachel moaned at the contact and Finn got the reaction he was hoping for. It wasn't long before she threw her head back on to the pillow, "Finn, Oh my god." her words broke and fell into a deep moan.

Finn leaned down and whispered, "god i love you Rachel." He pressed his lips to hers, sending them both over the edge as they came.


	23. Chapter 23

Hi EVERYONE! I just want to say I'm so sorry I've kept you all waiting. But, thank you for sticking around. I was out of town for a few weeks and then I had a friend pass away. And its been tough. But I've started writing again. And I'm glad, because you all love this story so much and I love writing it, so I hope you enjoy.

XO

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Finn's eyes flickered open a little as the sun shined in through Rachel's window. He shifted a little when he realized that a sleeping Rachel was nuzzled into his side, one of her arms resting on his chest. Her hair spread across the pillow under her as her skin shimmered with the sun. He'd never seen her look more beautiful, the sun did things to her skin that no beauty product or make-up could ever do. She was perfect, and last night had been perfect.

She moved a little and smiled, her eyes still closed as Finn looked down at her, "You awake?"

Finn smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, "Yea. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry, you can go back to sleep, I wont move."

Rachel blushed as Finn spoke, "No its okay, we should probably get up anyways. My dads will be home today!"

With that Finn jumped up, sitting upright quickly. Rachel grabbed the sheet holding it up around her laughing, "Finn, I don't mean now. Just today."

He smiled, still a little nervous. It was now Sunday. The two had spent the entire weekend in Rachel Berry's house. They had yet to see the outside since coming home from Quinn's house on Friday night.

When they woke up on Saturday morning, Finn was feeling the post first time awkwardness. They had fallen asleep together after they'd had sex earlier that morning, and when he woke up Rachel was gone. He quietly walked downstairs and found her singing along to Barbra while she cooked some breakfast. When she saw him she turned around and smiled,"Hi." Her cheeks flushed to the color pink, and she became instantly nervous. "I'm making breakfast."

Finn smiled a little, "Yea. Smells awesome." Rachel hadn't really said anything about what they'd done, and it was freaking him out, "Rach..."

She turned around walking slowly towards him, "Yea?"

He stumbled a little on his words, "Well.. I... Are you..."

Rachel laughed a little as she made her way over to him tiptoeing up and taking his lips in a kiss. When she pulled away Finn opened his eyes as he looked down at her, "So it was good?"

Rachel smiled placing a hand on his chest, "Yes it was good."

He sighed and leaned his forehead in resting it down on hers, "I love you Rachel."

She closed her eyes slightly, "I love you too."

They decided that they would spend the rest of the day watching movies, cuddling and just being together. Finn had called Kurt and asked if he could help with covering for them this weekend. He then called Carole and told her that he and Kurt would be staying with Rachel this weekend since she was alone. Finn stayed with Rachel and Kurt stayed with Mercedes. Other than the two phone calls he made and the quick text Rachel sent her dads saying Kurt was staying with her and the text to Quinn letting her know she was okay, they spoke and saw no one. That night Finn sat on the couch playing with Rachel's hair as she rested her head on his lap watching a movie. When the movie ended Rachel yawned and stood up, "I'm kinda tired, I'm gonna go shower. Come up to bed when I'm done?"

Finn smiled and nodded. He watched her make her way up the stairs before changing the channel to ESPN. About twenty minutes later he heard the shower turn off. He knocked before opening the door to her bedroom, "Can I come in?"

Rachel turned around quickly griping the towel that wrapped around her, "Uh, sure." She got a little nervous before reminding herself that he'd clearly already seen her naked.

He pushed the door open and froze a little when he saw Rachel standing in a white towel her wet hair dripping down her back. "Uh, sorry I can..."

Rachel giggled a little, clearly he had forgotten. "Its okay Finn."

He smiled as he walked over to her slowly. He gently put one hand on her cheek . Her eyes followed his hand as his fingers danced and lingered down her cheek to her neck and along the hem of her towel. She looked up at him as his hands stopped where the towel folded over it self holding it up. He looked down in to her eyes, "Only if you want to."

Rachel released the towel from under, her arms dropping it to the ground as she jumped up kissing Finn passionately.

They cleaned themselves up and made sure the house was tidy for when her dads came home. It was just past noon when Finn decided it was time to go home, plus he still had to pick up Kurt. He gave Rachel a kiss on her forehead and promised to call her later. Finn drove away a happy guy. That had been one of the best weekends ever. When he pulled up into the driveway to Mercedes house his phone rang, he looked down at the caller ID that read _Puck._

"Hello!"

"Dude you and Berry totally got it on."

"Okay what?"

"Don even give me any bull shit. You know it, I know it, everyone knows it."

Finn was a little embarrassed, "What the hell? We haven't talked to anyone? Except Kurt and that's only cause he covered for me when I crashed at her house?"

"Dude, come on, when Rachel didn't call Quinn alllll weekend, you don't think we figured it out? So, how was it?"

Finn rolled his eyes, that was true, they'd been MIA all weekend, people were bound to ask questions. "We're not gonna talk about this."

"Come on, we're bro's. Tell Me."

Kurt was making his way down the sidewalk to the car. Finn looked up at him and pulled the phone away from his hear to the front of his mouth, "I'll call you later, gotta go."

"Hudson, you girl, don't hang up on me."

Finn pushed the off button as Kurt opened the door to the truck. "Hi Finn."

Finn looked up clearing his throat, "Hey man. How was your weekend?"

Kurt turned to look over at Finn with a huge smile on his face , "Fine. How was yourrrrrr weekend?"

Finn looked over noticing the huge grin and curiosity in his tone of voice, "Nope. We're not talking about it. That's your best friend."

Kurt laughed a little, "Oh come on. You don't think Rachel already called me and Quinn? Spill."

Finn turned his head over facing Kurt a small red color flushing over his face, "What?"

Kurt laughed some more, "Its totally fine. She wouldn't stop ranting on and on about how perfect it was. And how you were the, how did she put it, 'epitome of the perfect guy.'"

Finn's color turned a little normal as he looked back towards the road a smile peeking through, "She said that? She said it was perfect? Because I mean, I thought it was. But we never really talked about it, either time?"

Kurt smiled, "Twice? Wow. But yea, she's happy. And I hope you are too. You guys deserve it. You're great together, we all know that. Its invertible how in love you are with each other. Its about time you both start embracing it like a true mature couple. Especially since school is merely around the corner."

Finn smiled and nodded, thanking Kurt for his kind words. Kurt was right, they did deserve happiness and Rachel gave him all the happiness he could ever need. He knew the assumption that high school relationships never lasted, but theirs would. Of that he was sure. They were the exception.

Rachel spent the evening glowing. Everything about the past weekend was perfection. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She had a quiet dinner with her dads and they all sat together watching old re runs of the Tony Awards. She was lying in bed reading a book she had started earlier this summer when she heard a light knocking on the door.

She looked up over at the door, "Come in?"

Her dad peeked around it, "You dressed angel?"

"Yes dad, you can come in!" She smiled as she placed the book down next to her.

He walked over sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, "I'm glad you had a good weekend. Did Finn enjoy his stay?"

Rachel without even thinking smiled, "Yes, I think he did."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth she realized what she had done, she panicked and tried to come up with something to say to cover up, "I mean, when he visited... He enjoyed... He didn't stay. Oh my god."

Her face turned pale and even a little green. How could she let this slip. And to her Dad. He was going to kill her, she was sure of that. She hid her face in her hands as she stumbled on her words somewhere.

He laughed a little at his little girl trying to save her self. He let her freak out a little more before placing a hand on her lap, "Rachel I know. Its okay."

She looked up at him, "You know he stayed? I am so sorry dad. I just... I didn't want to disappoint you. And I know I'm too young, but I love him."

Her dad starred into her eyes. He didn't see his little girl anymore. He saw a beautiful young lady whom he loved. "Rachel you're old enough to make your own decisions now. Your father and I have always prided ourselves in that. We've raised a beautiful young woman who knows what she wants and who I know will make the right decisions for herself. I know it been hard for you, not having a mother around. Your father and I try the best that we can, and for that reason I am so thankful of Finn. He's made you the happiest I've ever seen you. But not only has he brought you joy and love. He brought you a family. I know that Carole loves you as her own. She and I have had this conversation. And Burt too. They love and adore you the way your father and I love Finn..."

Rachel was beginning to tear up as her father did too.

"I only ask that you make cautious decisions in protection and self awareness okay? Do it for yourself, because your heart is telling you too. Not because he wants to, or because everyone is doing it. Be careful my little star."

Rachel jumped in her dads arms hugging him tightly. "I love you daddy."

He squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too."

He pulled away wiping the tear that fell from her eye, "Alright, just because I am not upset doesn't mean you can just go and do whatever you want, whenever you want. And I'm not to sure now is the right time to tell Carole. But maybe Finn should speak with her. As parents, we're not always ogres you know, we'd rather have you talk to us, then find out another way."

Rachel nodded in agreement as her dad got up and walked towards her bedroom door. "Dad, how did you know?"

He turned back to look at her, "Well, I had that same look many years ago. Plus, I'm your father, I know these things." He winked before shutting her door.

Rachel rolled over in her bed, pulling the covers up over her. She inhaled and smiled, they still had Finn's scent on them. A perfect way to end her perfect weekend.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It was two days before the school year was about to begin and the gang headed over to Rachel's for one last summer Bar-B-Que. Finn, Puck and Sam stood in front of the grill cooking up some burgers, along with some veggie patties for Rachel. Rachel and Mercedes walked out from the kitchen with bags of chips in their arms. They placed them down on the table next to where Kurt and Blaine were sitting. Rachel looked around to see her friends hanging out, together. Brittany sat across Artie's lap as Santana went on and on about how this year was gonna be a good one. Listening to her talk about their senior year made Rachel a little worried. She knew she only had one year left. Left here in Lima, with her friends. With Finn. She quickly wiped a tear from her eye as Finn walked up behind her wrapping his arm around her tiny waist.

"Hey Rach, you okay?" He looked down at her as she covered her face.

Rachel shook her head and smiled looking up at him, "Yea, I'm fine. Something smells good."

Finn smiled and looked over at the grill, "Yea, I'm super hungry. I may not be a good dancer, but Burt's taught me how to make a good burger. Veggie ones too."

Rachel laughed a little as she placed a hand on his chest, "Thanks babe."

Finn leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek, "I'm gonna go finish the food. Kiss you later."

With that he walked away as Rachel wanted to cry some more. She couldn't shake the feeling that this could be it. A year would go by so fast. And she wasn't sure what Finn wanted to do next.

They hung out at Rachel's house for the entire afternoon, eating, playing games, singing. It was just past sunset as they all sat around the patio in her backyard.

Blaine stood up while they were all talking clearing his throat to grab everyone's attention. "Can I just say that all of you have been a family to me. Such good friends. And you've accepted me. I just want to say thank you. What you've done for Kurt, I love him, so it means the world to me."

Everyone clapped and nodded as Rachel leaned over smiling resting her head on Finn's chest. "We love you Blaine Warbler."

He winked at her when Kurt jumped up interrupting, "ANDDDDDDDD BLAINE IS TRANSFERRING TO MCKINLEY."

Everyone started clapping and cheering. Rachel jumped out of Finn's arms and ran up to him giving him a hug. "I can't believe it. We'll have to get your song for Glee Club try outs ready. This is gonna be great."

Blaine started laughing as he hugged Rachel, "Thanks Rachel."

During the commotion, Puck grabbed some glasses handing one to everyone, "Alright I propose a toast. A toast to one of my favorite clubs at school. A toast to my friends. A toast to next year. We're gonna kick some ass. Seniors!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as they all rose their glasses and toasted to the beginning of their Senior Year.

Puck and Quinn stayed to help Rachel and Finn clean up what was left. After they finished the outside, Quinn and Rachel walked into the kitchen to do the dishes while the boys stretched across Rachel's couch to watch some sports. Puck looked over at Finn as he watched the re run of some old Hockey Game on. "Hey man, I just want to say that this is gonna be a good year."

Finn pulled his attention away from the TV. He nodded, "Yea, I think so too. We just gotta stay on top of our game with everything. Make the most out of what time we've got left."

Puck took a sip of his drink, "Yea we do. I mean, we got to of the most beautiful girls in school, we'll be Seniors in Glee and Football. Its gonna be good. You and me man."

He held out his fist as Finn did his for a fist bump.

Quinn turned around drying a plate in her hands, "Can you believe we're gonna be Seniors."

Rachel looked up from the running water and dishes at her, "I know. Its crazy to think about where we were two years ago."

Quinn smiled, "Well not too much has changed, I still hate your guts." She winked over at Rachel.

"Ha Ha Ha. Well that's a shame because I've grown to love yours."

Just then Puck came in to the kitchen walking up behind Quinn and wrapping his arms around, "Hey babe. You ready?"

Quinn smiled looking up at him, "Yea. Just about."

Rachel walked over grabbing the dish from her hand, "You guys go. Finn can help me finish."

Quinn hugged Rachel as did Puck and headed out the door. "Am I picking you up Monday or are you driving?"

Rachel thought about it for a second, "I'll let you know."

Quinn waved and they were both headed out the door. Rachel finished up in the kitchen and walked over to the living room. She stood leaning against the wall starring at a sleeping Finn. His arm was stretched over the seat, his head dangling back and his mouth slightly opened. She laughed alittle at how cute he looked. He must have been s tired. He'd cooked all day. Plus he'd helped set up tables and put them down. Her father came walking down the stairs calling her name as she quickly looked up at him, placing her finger over her mouth shushing him.

He looked over at the couch at Finn and nodded his head, as he walked over to her. "Just wanted to say goodnight my angel. Did you have fun today?"

Rachel smiled, "Yes, lots of fun. Thanks again, for letting us all be here."

Her father nodded, "You and your friends are always welcome, you know that." He looked down at Finn who was still asleep on the couch. "He worked hard today."

Rachel looked towards Finn, "He did. He was perfect."

Her father smiled, "Yea. Is he staying or was he due back home?"

Rachel "He didn't plan to stay, I'll just drive him. And he can come pick up his truck tomorrow."

He looked down at his watch, "Well he is more than welcome to stay here. I can call Carole?"

Rachel shook her head, "Thanks, but they're having family breakfast tomorrow before his first football practice."

He kissed her forehead, "Alright well wish him luck and be careful if you take him. We'll see you in the morning. Sweet Dreams."

She closed her eyes hugging her dad, "Will do. Goodnight. Love you."

He made his way upstairs as Rachel walked over to Finn nuzzling herself in his chest. She brushed her hand over his forehead and down his cheek. She lied there for a bit when Finn's eyes opened a little. He wiped the drool from his mouth and looked down at Rachel as she smiled up at him. "Good morning sleepy head."

He yawned, "Hey. Wait its Morning."

He jumped a little as Rachel laughed. "No. It's a little past 10."

He sighed, "Oh okay. Wait did you clean up everything by yourself? I'm sorry Rach."

Rachel nodded her head, "Nonsense. You did so much today. And Quinn really helped a lot before they left. You need your rest, its the day before school, which means, Football practice. You have to be energized and ready to go."

He looked at her and noticed something wasn't right, "Rachel are you okay?"

Rachel had begun to tear up a little again and it was showing. She had remembered they only had one day left. "I'm fine."

She wiped the tears from her face and slightly turned in the opposite direction of Finn. He stood up and made his way in front of her kneeling on the floor. He grabbed his face in his hands and pushed away her hands, "Don't cry. Rachel, what's wrong?"

She laughed a little at herself and looked at him with puffy eyes and slightly red nose, "I'm sorry Finn. It's nothing.. it's just... School, its starting in one day. And, then we'll be seniors."

Finn smiled, "Babe that's a good thing. It's going to be a great year I promise."

Her smile faded a little as she thought about how much she was going to miss that smile, "That's just it Finn. Seniors, one year left of High School. One more year of us."

Finn was shocked, "One year. Rachel what are you talking about?"

Rachel looked up at him startled, he was angry. "Rachel Berry how dare you. How can you think that we'll only last one more year. Haven't you ever heard about the mailing system, or emails, or skype, and long distance relationships..."

He went on little more as Rachel sat wide eyed and a little scared. Finn was letting her have it. "Finn I'm sorry, it's just, I've made up my mind. I know what I want. I can't stay here."

Finn took a deep breath as he pushed away her bangs from her face, "I was hoping we could save this for a more romantic special occasion but I suppose you leave me with no choice."

She looked confused as he stood up and ran out the front door. Rachel sat in silence when a few seconds later he was back. He grabbed her arms and pulled her towards the doorway. He placed her tiny body right in position under the door frame facing the street. He kissed her forehead before grabbing both of her hands in his and looking down at her. "Finn, what are you doing?"

"Shhhh. Let me think. Okay." Finn cleared his throat.

"Why are we outside?" She looked around and back at Finn who was mumbling on about something.

Finn laughed looking around, this must have seemed crazy to her, "Well last year after Regionals, I brought you home and we shared a goodnight kiss in this very spot. So shhh, and listen...Rachel Barbara Berry, I Finn Hudson promise to give you the best year that any Senior girl would be lucky to have. I will be there at your first Play, because I know you will join the musical to help you get ready for NY. I will be there for Thanksgiving, Christmas, Hanukkah, Valentine's day, Birthday's and any other holiday you'll have me for. I promise you that we will fill your crazy calendar with tons of dates. I will sing any song with you in Glee. I will be there with you when we win Sectionals, and Regionals, and Nationals. I'll be there at Prom with you. I'll be there when we walk up on stage and grab our diplomas. And I promise that I will be sitting their on the plane with you ready to start a new journey and life together in New York. I'm pretty sure that city has enough room for the both of us. I promise to love you forever Rachel. It's you and me okay?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and a small frog in her throat, "You're... you're coming to New York with me? Really?"

Finn smiled at her, "Of course, I can't let my girl go to NYC al..."

Before he could finish Rachel had jumped in his arms and wrapped her legs around him. She pressed her forehead to his and looked him right in the eye before she smashed their lips together. He laughed a little at her excitement, and spun her around. He was just as excited too. He placed her down and proceeded to get on one knee...

"Finn? What are you doing?"

He grabbed a tiny box from his pocket and pulled out a tiny silver band, "I got this for you in New York actually. I was hoping to give it to you after our awesome date. But you kinda ran off. It was going to be a promise that we'd always be friends and I'd always be there for you, because I cared about you. And it still is. But its, more of a promise that I'll always be there for you and everything I just said okay."

Rachel was crying even more now as she smiled brightly at the tiny ring that Finn held in his hands. "Finn, I... its beautiful."

He smiled as he tipped it over slightly to show the inside, "I even got it engraved."

Rachel looked down at the ring that read, _My star. My Best Friend. My Rachel._

Rachel grabbed her books and bag and began to head out the door. It was Monday. The first day of her Senior year. She kissed her dads goodbye as she headed out to her car. As she got in, she heard her phone beep, she looked down at the screen and smiled, she knew this was going to be a great year.

Finn: _Good Morning, Happy first day of Senior Year. I love you._

Rachel: _Meet you at my locker in 10. Love you too._

_THE END_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for reading A SUMMER KIND OF WONDERFUL. I had a blast writing it. <strong>**I really just had so much fun, so, even though I said I wasn't going to, I will be writing a sequel. YAY! GET READY FOR SOME FINCHEL SENIOR YEAR. Look out for it. I'll be posting the first chapter tomorrow.**_  
><em>


End file.
